El Show de los Asesinatos (Psicópata de Equestria)
by Lotherdia
Summary: Anteriormente llamado "El Taxi Pirata (y algo más)", el autodenominado "acosador de mujeres" amenaza y ataca al azar a las adolescentes jóvenes de las escuelas a cambio de nueva vida y oportunidades, incluidas las chicas protagónicas de Canterlot High. Versión única de Equestria Girls -con crossover-, sin magia ni poderes, ni lo anormal. Narrada en primera persona. ACT. REVISADA
1. Prólogo

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS (PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

 **[Anteriormente llamado "El Taxi Pirata"]**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes. Además, pueden contener _spoilers_ a lo largo del fanfic.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

INTRODUCCIÓN

Esta historia ha sido recreada en los mismos lugares y en las mismas casas donde vivieron las auténticas víctimas.

Está concebida no para encontrar culpables sino para entender que la amistad, la desigualdad y la indiferencia son solo una circunstancia, y que detrás de ella existen personas.

ANTECEDENTES

Estamos en la atractiva ciudad de Canterlot, en alguna parte de Estados Unidos o Canadá, que hoy alberga casi un cuarto de millón de habitantes. De pronto, este concurrido lugar -paraíso de bronies y pegasisters- adquirió connotación no solo sus valles, montañas, bosques y su entorno, sino de una serie de crímenes, que tienen como víctimas, a jóvenes mujeres, y cuyo autor o autores han pasado formar parte de un misterio que hasta ahora, nadie podía develar.

Está a sólo ubicada a ocho kilómetros de dicha ciudad, de 41,4 metros de altura sobre el condado, se denomina Equestria. Es muy tranquila y suburbana, y alcanza temperaturas que oscilan entre los 0 a 30 grados (Celsius) promedio.

Tuvo sus inicios entre la colonización y la llegada de inmigrantes, su denominación deriva del hipismo y en alusión a la clase equina, el resto de la historia es aún desconocida para muchos. Originalmente productiva con sus recursos naturales, fue ciudad dormitorio; la Gran Depresión la dejó ser rentable y volvió a quedar desolado. Pero fue el boom económico que vivió el estado (sin revelar) y el país con las industrias y servicios, las que tentaron equívocamente millares de familias que emigraron a esta zona buscando trabajo, plusvalía y fortuna. Como la ciudad no lo puede cobijar a estas familias se toman los terrenos (respaldada por el ayuntamiento federal) y originan en menos de diez a quince años, una población cercana a las ciento cincuenta mil personas, que comienzan a vivir aquí (o ahí), como verdaderos jaguares de la clase media y alta, sin problemas, sin drogadicción, sin delincuencia. Era todo un lujo y calma ese lugar citado.

Toda esa felicidad eterna costaría muy caro para la comunidad de Equestria Girls e involucrados, de un eventual asesino en serie de chicas lindas y jóvenes, que la cantidad -hasta ahora- es indeterminada.

Literalmente, tanto en Canterlot como en Equestria City se encuentran las protagonistas quienes, serán connotadas de heroicas famosas a víctimas, cuyos nombres quedarán grabados en la memoria de la comunidad. De ahí a acullá parte la historia más intrigante y profunda de los fanfics de MLP, especialmente Equestria Girls.

Próximamente, las primeras víctimas del autodenominado Abusador, Acosador, Violador, Chacal o Psicópata de Equestria (ó cómo se llame); que podría ser uno o muchos. Mantén en sintonía, porque serían alrededor de cuatro sagas propuestas bajo reserva. Okie Dokie Lokie.

Esta historia recién se inicia inmediatamente...


	2. Primeros crímenes

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS (PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 2: Los primeros crímenes**

Era un día de primavera -boreal-, con exactitud un 25 de marzo. En una laguna afluente a un bello parque con un sol radiante, aparece una chica adolescente de piel azulado, cabellos blancos y ojos violeta, era la gran y poderosa Trixie caminando en la orilla del afluente como si estuviera entre la playa y el mar. Al sentarse del concreto, ella siente desolada tras fallar sus infalibles hechizos mágicos, aunque es muy buena guitarrista. Iba sola sin su mochila después de clases en Canterlot High o Escuela Canterlot.

NOMBRE: **Trixie Lulamoon**  
APODO: _**La gran y poderosa Trixie**_  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ser maga y líder del grupo de rock "Las Ilusiones"

Entonces llega un automóvil azul en la orilla tocando la bocina pidiendo que la lleve (al contrario). En ella se acerca a la ventanilla del coche.

-Hola chiquita, ¿estás hace mucho rato acá no más? Pregunta el conductor, que aparece en incógnito.

-Sí, aparte hace más calor. Responde Trixie.

-Véngase para acá. Vamos a entretener un rato. Dijo el chofer ofreciéndola subir y ella la concedió.

Trixie subió en el asiento delantero, dirigiendo a un rumbo desconocido, es decir, a unos roqueríos.

Desde un lugar remoto, unos empleados viajan en un bote en otro lago lejano al distrito, en instantes ven en una playa artificial desierta a dos parejas discutiendo.

-Se están picando mucho, vamos al muelle mejor. Dijo uno de ellos al observar a la pareja peleando.

-Miren, en la playa, están agarrando a una chica. Dice otro viendo cómo el hombre ataca dando golpes y puños a la peliblanca cayendo al suelo indefensa.

-Parece que le está dando una golpiza. Decía otro de los trabajadores atónitos.

-Vamos a dar un vistazo. Dijo uno curioso por la pelea.

-Qué se yo, si la chica está ahí porque le gusta. Respondió el primer empleado.

-Vamos. Dijo otro apartando del suceso. El asesino intentó estrangular a Trixie recostada, en una acción sin precedentes le cortó el cuello y el dedo índice dejando fallecer y éste huye de la escena del crimen.

Aquella joven de edad indeterminada, que fue encontrada muerta en la playa artificial de Canterlot el mismo día 25 de marzo, fue considerado como un hecho aislado y circunstancial.

Los trabajadores ("pescadores"), testigos oculares de este crimen, reconocieron el lugar exacto donde posteriormente un guardia de seguridad ciudadana, había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de la joven. La policía revisó el lugar en repetidas ocasiones; el hallazgo con esta medalla de plata, que seguramente se cortó del cuello del autor, se transformó en la evidencia que conectó a esta víctima, como parte de los crímenes de Equestria.

La señora Zecora -quien era su mentora en el empleo de pócimas y magia, y tutora de la adolescente-, al observar los titulares de la prensa, sólo atinó decir: "Pobre señora" (Pese que la occisa no tenía familiares cercanos).

La portada de un periódico mencionaba: "Chica asesinada en Canterlot", "Fue brutalmente golpeada y abandonada en playa artificial" (encabezado) y "El crimen es similar al de Cloudsdale. El cuerpo está casi desnudo y le falta un dedo índice".

Pero al darse cuenta que su discípula de la misma edad, Trixie Lulamoon llevaba dos días fuera de la casa, acudió a la morgue para cerciorarse de su fatal presentimiento, y aquí descubrió lo increíble… Era ella.

Zecora lamentó con horror y tristeza tras ver el cadáver de la hechicera ejemplar, alumna de Canterlot High.

Según en una investigación posterior y parte de su confesión, antes de ultimarla, el misterioso taxista le ofreció dinero a cambio de sexo. Sin embargo, la verdadera intención de esta joven era robarle, cuando él se percató de esto, la violó, la torturó con un encendedor -pese que él no fumaba- en sus partes pudientes durante el acoso y al tratar de escapar, se resbaló y la golpeó hasta matarla, abandonando el cuerpo en la playa.

Su fallecimiento conmovió a toda la comunidad, especialmente Canterlot High; siempre era una destacada alumna en la preparatoria. Fue velada en el gimnasio de dicha escuela y el cortejo fúnebre fue muy masivo.

Este fue el inicio de los crímenes de toda Equestria, cuyo autor se desconoce hasta ese momento y siguió impune a lo largo de estas masacres.

* * *

Equestria, a pesar de las riquezas, y de mayor seguridad ciudadana, continuó creciendo en forma abismante. Cada año su población aumenta en un promedio de 7 mil personas. A comienzos de los 90s, había aquí 5200 habitantes; y veinte años más tarde, se contabilizaron 51200, de los cuales el 35% de ellos, viven en la clase media (sólo 1% habitan en extrema pobreza).

Todos los nuevos inmigrantes que formaron, este suburbio de la gran ciudad sin identificar, provienen fundamentalmente de Europa, Latinoamérica, Medio Oriente, Sudeste Asiático, Oceanía, África, resto de Asia, e incluso de Canadá y México. Con toda esta vorágine de refugios y de familias en situación de mejora de calidad de vida, la alcaldía promovió formas de sustento y "autoconstrucción". Es así como creó una fábrica de conservas de manzanas y producción de heno, y entregaba sin con esto alguno, una porción de ellos quien trajera una pila de forraje.

En el último tiempo, el territorio de Equestria sufrió una desaceleración a causa de la recesión financiera global y el municipio lo declaró técnicamente en quiebra, casi como en Detroit. La mayoría emigraron a Canterlot por mejores oportunidades económicas.

El sol no da tregua en esta zona. Y ya al mediodía la temperatura llega a los 30 grados -en verano y ocasionalmente en primavera-, algunos hombres y mujeres que trabajan lo hace aquí; los desempleados y jubilados, ven en modo de matar el tiempo con dignidad; y las mujeres jóvenes cuando no estudian practican acalorados partidos de fútbol (en césped artificial). Este es una vida distinta, casi una subvida, pero modo alguno está exenta de estos pequeños placeres que resultan inexplicable para los extraños.

Durante las sequías prolongadas, sólo la llegada del camión aljibe con su valioso cargamento, puede enfriar la entretención. Ciertamente la llegada del agua, dos veces por semana, revolucionan los hogares que deben abastecerse de la manera más conveniente. No sólo para superar las altas temperaturas, sino para no perder la oportunidad de contar con este preciado líquido que les permite cocinar, beber y asearse, entre otras cosas.

Tres semanas después del homicidio de Trixie, un fin de semana de abril fue muy calurosa la primavera, ese día jugaban un partido amistoso de soccer como canteras para ser parte del seleccionado club de Canterlot High; gracias a la llegada del elemento vital sustentable, una joven corre hacia Sugarcube Corner, a un kilómetro de la cancha en el complejo deportivo.

-Tía, el agua. Llama una chica de cabellos rosa con el mismo color de su piel y ojos azules claros.

NOMBRE: **Pinkamena Diane Pie**  
APODO: _**Pinkie Pie**_  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Ponyville  
OBSERVACIONES: Ser repostera y organizadora de eventos en fiestas

-El agua, …tía. Dice Pinkie a la Sra. Cup Cake quien se encarga de abastecer el llenado del agua, originado de una sequía provocada por un incendio forestal en los alrededores del distrito hace unos días, sumado a un corte del suministro por impago en las cuentas y el local estaba en crisis.

Durante el relleno, y con cierta demora, la señora Cake preparaba la cena con huevos revueltos y pastelillos junto con su esposo Carrot Cake y Pinkie Pie, ésta motivada a celebrar un cumpleaños de unos amigos de los bebés, Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake, a la que es niñera desde sus nacimientos.

-¿Tú quiere (huevos) revueltos, cariño? Dice Cup Cake cocinando.

-Ya pues. Oye, ¿y Pinkie? Dijo Carrot Cake recién sentado en la mesa.

-Se está cambiándose la ropa porque recién llegó de la escuela.

-Ah. Respondió él. En ella aparece Pinkie Pie con otro atuendo a la que vestía habitualmente.

-Hola tío. Saluda la rosadita contenta y recibe un beso.

-Hola. Oye, podría haberte pasado a buscar. Dijo el señor Cake.

-No, no es que sabía que vas a salir temprano. Mmmm, que rico, por qué no me haces para mí. Decía Pinkie mientras comía huevos revueltos.

-Tienes que decir a su tío que le convide porque no hay más. Aguarda la señora Cake.

-Saca no más si, no tengo tanta hambre. Reiteró él mismo.

-Oye, compré globos y serpentinas para los niños. Anunció Pinkie ovacionada por una fiesta.

-Que es el cumpleaños del amigo, ¿te acordaste? Pregunta la señora Cake.

-Sí, pero no es para mañana. Respondió el señor Cake.

-Sí pues, mañana. Pero le vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños acá. Así que tenemos que comprarle algo. Cuenta Cup Cake.

-Oye, pero si yo compré todos los adornos, incluso me alcanzo para comprar unas galletas y unas bebidas. Señaló Pinkie.

-Oye Pinkie, ¿y de dónde sacaste dinero? Contestaba Carrot Cake.

-Mmmm. Lo que pasa es que algunos días me iba caminando a la preparatoria y ahorré. Indica Pinkie.

-Ja. Mmmm. Sabes qué, ¿Por qué no me vas a buscar del trámite mañana? Añade el señor Cake.

-Ya, pero puede ser como las 12. Porque Cherry Jubilee trae al niño en la tarde y alguien tiene que estar aquí en la casa para recibirlo. Analiza la señora Cake porque también depende de sus hijos.

-Yo voy a estar aquí la tarde así que vaya tranquila, no más. Declara la rosada ojiazul encargada de recibir a los invitados.

-Lo encontramos a la una en el centro (de Canterlot) entonces. ¿Quieres té helado? Determinó Cup Cake.

-No, que me da más calor, les quiero mostrar los gorritos que compré. Espérenme. Concluye Pinkie Pie alejando del comedor.

-Se gastó todo el dinero esta niña. Murmura Cup Cake.

-Está súper entusiasmada. Alaba Carrot Cake.

-Está súper tontita por los niños. Sentencia ella.

UN DÍA DESPUÉS

Era un día martes de abril, Pinkie Pie iba rumbo a la escuela desde su casa, siempre entusiasmada como es típico; solo podía desplazar en transporte público, los Cake empeñaron su globo aerostático que solía viajar antes por dificultades económicas en la pastelería-cafetería, incluso hasta el coche como herramienta de trabajo por culpa de la crisis económica mundial.

Pinkamena Diane Pie cursa en la preparatoria Canterlot High de la ciudad homónima. Es una excelente alumna, muy alegre y sin duda, la regalona de su familia y de los Cake, ya que es la única de las hermanas que siguiera viviendo con ellos. Sus padres y hermanas se encuentran en una zona minera del país, por lo que los dueños de Sugarcube Corner decidieron dar puertas adentro a la última de las hijas Pie a trabajar como niñera de los bebés Cake y, sus patrones la consideran como una progenitora más de la familia encargada de la pastelería. Pinkie vive con Maud Pie en la casa de la última después del trabajo solamente en algunos días hábiles.

Por alguna razón de ajena voluntad, esta adolescente, no alcanzó a tomar el ómnibus que la dejaba en la escuela. Si bien este quedaba a pocas cuadras, si se iba a pie llegaría tarde. De manera de que se hizo la idea de tomar alguno de los taxis "piratas" que cumplen ese recorrido, por poco dinero. Claro está que esto no abundan de modo que robó últimamente que pronto apareciera alguno.

Y justamente aparece desde la esquina el mismo auto azul de la primera vez, asignado como transporte público ilegal, el chofer incógnito ofrece a ella que la trasladara, como única alternativa.

A Pinkie, al principio le pareció extraño que no trajera pasajeros, pero luego que el mismo conductor se ofreciera a llevarla, la tranquilizó y accedió a subir.

Claro está que ignoraba que este sería su último viaje a la escuela, ni mucho menos, que jamás regresaría a su hogar…

HORAS MAS TARDE, EN SUGARCUBE CORNER

La señora Cake, desilusionada, se cansó de esperar; presintió de que su empleada no regresó al trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras tanto el Sr. Cake estaba en un banco para resolver las deudas antes del cierre de la sucursal de dicha entidad y regresa a la cafetería en autobús.

Este hombre, Carrot Cake, pastelero y amigo de Pinkie desconocía que su ayudante del café aún no llegaba al trabajo. Él se imaginaba que la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo de sus gemelos estaba en pleno desarrollo. Y qué por lo mismo, en una buena razón para llegar temprano. Este señor, a pesar de ser pacífico, era muy ejemplar con su niñera, y le agradaba que Pinkie fuera un ejemplo para las demás niñas de su edad.

-Hola. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Pregunta Carrot Cake al llegar del trabajo.

-Es que la niña todavía no ha llegado, amor, mira la hora que es. Insinuó Cup Cake preocupada.

-Ah, bueno, pero seguramente que se quedó en la escuela. Dijo Carrot Cake.

-No lo creo, y era la más entusiasmada con los cumpleaños. A Cherry (Jubilee) se cansó de esperarle y se llevó al niño. Dice Cup Cake.

-Bueno, entonces qué te quiere decir que pasó a su casa de alguna amiga o compañera. Señala él.

-No me había avisado. Ah, no sé qué vamos a hacer, querido. No sé qué la habrá pasado algo. Presiente ella preocupante.

-Haber, ¿pero tú fuiste a la escuela? Contesta el señor Pie.

-Sí, pero está cerrado a esta hora. Respondió la señora Pie.

-Cariño, no será que Pinkie está enamorando. Insinuó él mismo

-Ay no amor, cómo si no la conociera, pero habría contado lo primero que me haya dicho eso. Recalca ella misma.

-Ya, está bien, pero cálmate ya. Pero va a aparecer. Cuenta el señor Cake.

-Ah no sé, cielo. Tengo una sensación de aquí rara. Dijo Cup Cake fuertemente desesperada.

-Mira, dulzura, las noticias malas se saben de inmediato. Hagamos una cosa, me voy a lavar la cara y salimos a buscarla, ya. Tranquila. Le dice Carrot Cake dirigiendo al baño.

Posteriormente, contactaron con Maud Pie, geóloga en rocas y hermana mayor de Pinkie, sobre su desaparición y ella dijo que no llegaba en su hogar; así esta fue, desde la casa donde reside en Canterlot a Sugarcube Corner para aclarar la presunta desgracia y buscarla por todos los lugares.

Y así pasaron las horas, sin aparecer. Los Cake y Maud la buscaban tanto en Equestria, como en Villa Ponyville y Canterlot, día y noche, inclusive la preparatoria. Consultaban algunas compañeras y a sus amigas -específicamente las más queridas- sin éxito. Lo constataron a la policía por posible desaparición y quedó archivada la denuncia; los resultados fueron infructuosos. Los mismos patrones no saben a quién cuidar a los bebés Cake sin Pinkie Pie.

En la escuela, Cup Cake visitaba sala por sala alguna pista del paradero de la niña de las fiestas. Desde uno de los salones, muchos estudiantes charlaban conjuntamente -entre las que están las Cutie Mark Crusaders-, antes de que la maestra Cheerilee entra en escena.

-Ya, atención. A sus puestos, rápido. Ya pues. Ordena la profesora muy clara la disciplina de sus alumnos sentados en sus pupitres.

-Buenas tardes alumnos. Saluda formalmente Cheerilee.

-BUENAS TARDES, SEÑORITA. Lo recibían los jóvenes.

-Bueno, quiero que guarde silencio, me escuchen muy bien lo que voy a preguntar, ya. ¿Algunos de ustedes han visto ayer en la escuela a Pinkie Pie? Contesta tajantemente la maestra mientras Cup Cake estaba detrás de ella.

Los estudiantes negaban que la habían visto.

-Acá está la señora Cake, señora venga para acá. Dijo Cheerilee accediera la representante de Pinkie frente a los chicos con los brazos cruzados.

-La señora Cup Cake es la patrona de Pinkie Pie. Ella vino acá porque quiere pedirles ayuda a ustedes. Pinkie se encuentra desaparecida desde ayer. Así que pongan mucha atención, y escuche los que va a decir. Sra. Cake. Reflexiona la maestra ojiverde.

-Ella salió temprano para acá a la preparatoria, pero no volvió de vuelta a casa. Así que me gustaría que si ustedes saben dónde está, me lo dijeran, se lo agradecería mucho. Explica Cup Cake desgarrada.

-Sra. Cake, tranquila. Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde podría estar Pinkie. Pregunta Cheerilee mientras calma a la representante de Pinkie. Los mismos alumnos no lo saben.

-Nosotros igual dejamos constancia a la policía. Pero si ustedes la ven, ustedes pueden decir que nosotros la estamos esperando en la casa. Aclaró la señora Cake sin perder esperanza de que ella esté viva.

-Sí. Respondían los pupilos.

-Usted quede tranquila, Sra. Cake. Bueno, ya escucharon, verdad.

-Sí, señora. Dijeron los estudiantes atónitos.

-Ya señora Cake. Dijo la profesora retirándose con ella, con mucha tristeza e impotencia.

Pasaron los días, Maud comunicó a su familia de que su hermana menor ha desaparecido extrañamente; los padres y hermanas se dirigían a la ciudad conmovidos por la desgracia que la haya pasado. Tanto los Pie como los Cake sacaron conclusiones de que jamás volvió. Pasaron semanas y meses sin pista alguna, se cansaron la paciencia de encontrar con vida; creen que se escapó de la ciudad para prostituirse o buscar un nuevo empleo en otro estado.

Ambas partes mantuvieron la fe de que la "rosadita" volviera no solo con sus patrones, también a su familia que se establecen en otra parte.

Las fuerzas policiacas y del FBI han intentado dar algún indicio, sin respuestas. Cuando sus padres fueron a la jefatura, un sargento de la unidad le dijo a Cloudy Quartz, madre de Pinkamena, que todo saldría bien y que la llamara a la calma. Su esposo, Igneous Rock, aceptó que le tomara una fotografía con su cónyuge y el oficial en la comisaría, según sus testimonios del matrimonio.

Las restantes hermanas, Limestone Pie y Marble Pie están cabizbajas porque creían que su hermanita "regalona" haya sido secuestrada por unos tipos y la habían atribuido coqueteos con la esclavitud y del proxenetismo.

Hasta sus amigas no la creían al principio, ignorando de que en realidad ya estaría muerta. La razón, en la siguiente columna…

Pinkie Pie no apareció. Todo aconteció para los padres y amigos como si la hubiese tragado la tierra. En aquello momento, ni siquiera la policía, tomaba cartas en el asunto; y todos confabulaban sobre su paradero.

Pero ese taxista del auto azul no la llevó a la escuela, sino que luego de amenazarla con un cuchillo, la condujo cerca del más oscuro del bosque Everfree. Provechándose de la soledad del lugar, procedió a violarla; y cuando ya consumó aquel acto vejatorio la obligó a bajarse del auto.

Posteriormente, con los propios cordones de sus zapatos largos, la amarró.

Y así, en esas condiciones la obligó a caminar entre los cerros hasta llegar a un pique abandonado de nombre "Pozo sin fondo", de unos 200 metros de profundidad.

Ciertamente la joven imploraba -con el pelo alisado- que la soltara; pero ese hombre frío y calculador, la puso en el borde del hoyo, y en un acto que no tiene precedente, ni mucho menos, así de humanidad, la empujó al vacío. Luego que la sintió tocar fondo, se dio media vuelta y se fue sin dejar rastro alguno.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Continúan las muertes

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 3: Continúan las muertes  
**

ÚLTIMO FIN DE SEMANA DE ABRIL

Desde un cementerio de automóviles abandonado, en los alrededores del bosque Everfree, parecía un basural en medio de la nada. Ahí mismo, un joven drogadicto, buscando ropa y calzado desecho en este vertedero para subsistir, halló desde un coche destartalado y oxidado por la corrosión una sandalia que parecía zapato largo o bota; como no podía quitarlo se descubrió que era una pierna de una mujer, precisamente el cuerpo de una joven metida en el portaequipaje de dicha chatarra. Éste huyó hacia probablemente, a la comisaría.

El anciano vago que estaba ahí, desde otro carro desguazado, fue testigo de lo acontecido mientras acomodaba.

NOMBRE: **Derpy Hooves**  
APODO: _**Ditzy Doo/Muffins/Bubbles**_  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante y cartera de correos  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Preparar muffins

Esta joven cartera de nombre Derpy Hooves, fue seguida por un misterioso conductor que se ofreció llevarla a la carretera que atraviesa Equestria. Ella se dirigía a su trabajo en Villa Ponyville, pero el sujeto la desvió hacia un vertedero donde trató de amarrarla. Como ella logró escapar del auto, el conductor la siguió con un palo, y cuando le dio alcance la golpeó hasta matarla.

Finalmente, la dejó en aquel basural.

(La prensa escrita figuraban: "Encuentran cadáver de joven mujer" e "Identificaron cadáver encontrado en basural").

Tiempo después del homicidio, una vecina sin identificar va a la casa del novio de la chica rubia.

-Buenos días, vecina. ¿En qué puedo atenderle? Dijo el Doctor Whooves

-Buenos días. Saluda la vecina.

-Pase, por favor. Le concede él mismo, pero ella la rechaza.

-No, gracias, que tengo los niños solos. ¿Cómo está? Clarifica ella.

-Así no más, como me vi. Se preocupa el doctor.

-Pero, ha sabido algo. Aclaró la vecina.

-Nada, me han llamado a declarar, pero nadie sabe cómo pasó. Cuenta Whooves.

-Bueno, por eso vengo, señor Hooves. Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué averiguó algo? Duda él.

-No sé. Pero supe que en el lugar donde encontraron a su novia, vive un mendigo. Él lo vio todo. Comentó la señora sobre aquel único testigo.

-¿Estás segura? Relata el "hombre del tiempo".

-Por qué no va a echar un vistazo. ¿Cómo sabe? Definió la mujer.

Doctor Whooves, ayudante y novio de Derpy Hooves, no podía soportar el dolor por la horrible muerte de su amiga. Ahora solo le quedaba la justa ambición de saber quién lo hizo, y porqué.

Motivado por estos propósitos, fue hasta el basural para lograr algún indicio que aminorara su pena y abriera una luz de esperanza, y se hiciera justicia la muerte de su pareja y discípula.

-Buenos días. Lo saluda.

-¿Qué anda buscando por acá, señor? Contestó el mendigo.

-¿Usted vive aquí? ¿no? Pregunta el Doctor Hooves.

-¿Qué cree que soy curita? Respondió el hombre mayor

-Disculpe, no quise ofenderlo. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? Dijo el castaño.

-Pregunta no más, pues. Accedió a recibir preguntas el indigente.

-Sabe, yo soy el novio y amigo de la niña que encontraron aquí. Confiesa Whooves.

-No he visto nada señor, ni una cosa por acá yo. No he visto nada, nada, nada, nada. Descartó lo dicho el hombre, molesto.

-Pero, a mí me dijeron que usted había visto a la persona que la vino a dejar aquí. Dice el ojiazul.

-Ve a preguntar a otro, señor, yo no ha visto ninguna cosa. Ya, no me gusta meterme en líos tampoco, así que, por favor, vaya, yo tengo mucho que hacer acá. Sentencia el vago presionado, que ignora lo sucedido; el "doctor" de aleja lentamente.

Sumido a la desesperanza y la soledad, este hombre no puede encontrar eco en aquel vagabundo. Algo sin embargo le decía, su intuición de amigo, que este hombre prefirió callar a comprometerse. Fue quizás, ese íntimo pensamiento el que le hizo continuar con su particular investigación. Ya que para la policía el caso, se había cerrado por falta de antecedentes. Y él no estaba dispuesto que su partida, se produjera con total impunidad.

En el cementerio…

El diálogo silencioso del maestro con Derpy, no resiste mayores análisis; es que nada puede compensar la pérdida de una amiga. Es un dolor que no tiene fin, es la pena eterna, es una forma de morir en vida, y eso fue lo que sentía este hombre.

En la declaración

-Tengo entendido que usted habló con él. Detalla un actuario de la policía.

-Bueno, sí. Interroga Whooves.

-¿Qué le dijo de su amiga? Preguntó el funcionario.

-Nada, no quiso decirme nada, pero él vio todo lo que pasó yo, yo lo sentí aquí -en su corazón-. Tiene que creerme. Habló el joven.

-Por supuesto que le creo, señor. Por eso se dio curso a su denuncia y yo entro a investigar. Dijo el policía.

-Él era un anciano. Cuando yo le dije que era la novia y amiga de Derpy, él se puso muy inquieto, pero por mí no me quiso hablar. Responde ciertamente el doctor.

-¿Miedo, miedo a quién? Insinuó el funcionario.

-No sé, ¿pero por qué me pregunta todo esto? Reseña Whooves.

-(Suspira) Lo que pasa, señor, es que la policía lo fue a ver. Lo detalló el actuario.

-¿Y lograron que le dijeran algo? Se entera el castaño.

-Usted tiene razón, el hombre era muy anciano. Lo encontraron muerto. Mencionó el policía.

-¿Muerto? Pero no puede ser. ¿Y de qué murió? Duda el inventor.

-No se sabe, lo siento, señor. Concluyó el actuario dado por terminado el caso.

Los medios decían: "Pareja de joven ultimada pide justicia ["Asesinos de mi novia siguen libres"] Otro homicidio sin resolver en Equestria".

Dr. Whooves terminó frustrado y creyó que los responsables seguían impunes.

* * *

POR OTRO LADO, DESDE CANTERLOT

Después de celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños, Rarity lleva a su hermanita Sweetie Belle a llevarla a la cama. Junto con Cookie Crumbles, su madre, ayudaba a desorganizar y limpiar la fiesta que dejaron.

-¿Despertó? Dice Cookie Crumbles

-No, de aquí duerme hasta mañana. Dijo Rarity.

-¿Hasta cuándo me lo vas a dejar? La ofrece su madre.

-No le molesta que se lo deje hasta pasado mañana. Asevera Rarity.

-Ay, cómo se le ocurre, niña. Decía Cookie.

-Es que mañana tengo un partido de bolos. Cuenta la ojiazul.

-Oye, ¿cómo te va con eso? Explica su progenitora.

-Bien, soy titular de la selección, y no puedo faltar.

-Mira. Ah, oye, antes que se me olvide. La señora del departamento, tiene un teléfono.

-Ya pues, cuando paso a buscar a la niña la paso a ver.

-Oye niña, quiere un cafecito. La pide la mamá socialité.

-No mamá, se me puede hacer tarde y tengo que alcanzar el último autobús para Equestria. Dijo Rarity debido que su coche está en mantención.

-Eres tan porfiada, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí mejor?

-No, tengo todas mis cosas allá. No se preocupe, no me va a pasar nada, adiós. La despide Rarity.

-Ya niña, adiós. Adiós. Cuídate. La despide Cookie Crumbles.

NOMBRE: **Rarity**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante y modista  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ser la mejor diseñadora de modas y la chica más sexy del mundo.

EN LAS AFUERAS DE VILLA PONYVILLE

En este estado federal hay decenas de autos particulares usados, cuyos dueños en sus ratos libres, los trabajan como taxis piratas. La mayoría de ellos son blancos, el comprador se lo pintan de este color para ocultar más fácilmente las fallas en su carrocería.

Ocasionalmente, usan en colores vivos y metalizados como el azul. Una minoría de la flotilla hay híbridos.

Desde un desierto páramo, el carro azul se estaciona en este paisaje. El conductor iba acompañado de su pareja y se bajan en él a sentir el aire fresco.

-No te parece que está empezando a helar. Dijo la mujer.

-¿Tienes frío? Contesta el misterioso conductor.

-No, había dicho que nos veníamos acá, habría traído un termo con café, por lo menos. Dijo ella.

-Pero yo no te traje a tomar café. Dijo el hombre besándose.

-Mejor dentro del auto. La interrumpe ella en sus brazos.

-Aquí afuera, no seas bruta, acá afuera no más. Es más romántico. Suspira el tipo abrazándola.

-Qué sale romántico, pero déjame sacar un chal por lo menos. Señala la cónyuge.

-Ya, ya. Responde el sujeto. La mujer saca del auto la manta ubicada en el asiento trasero.

-Ayúdame. Dijo la mujer pidiendo que pusiera el chal en la tierra.

-Ojalá que ahora te sentí un poco, que estáis más exigente que una colegiala. Recalca el hombre desprevenido.

-Oye, por qué siempre me traes acá. Duda la señora.

-No te gusta. Responde el hombre.

-No sé si me gusta o no, pero este lugar es raro. Asevera la mujer.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué? Inquiere el señor del taxi.

-Nunca te he dicho antes, pero siento como si alguien nos mira. Curiosea la pareja de este conductor.

-Mmh. A mí me excita. Finaliza el taxista haciendo el amor.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Rarity trabajaba como diseñadora de modas en su boutique Carrusel, estudiaba (en Canterlot High) y jugaba bolos. Ella vivía sola con su hermana menor Sweetie Belle, en Canterlot, como una forma de adquirir independencia.

Ahora se está dirigiendo a la ciudad sin nombre y tiene claras intenciones de pasar por la casa de su madre, con el afán de ver a su primo, quién en la noche anterior, a principios de mayo, celebró su cumpleaños.

En horas de la tarde, tiene una ronda de bolos muy importante por su desempeño como jugadora -amateur-, su entrenador la tiene considerada como titular en el equipo. (El de la práctica de los bolos es un invento, porque en realidad la violeta índigo no practica ningún deporte).

Justamente en la esquina de su casa, dio el encontrón con aquel taxi azulado, la de piel enteramente blanca subió adelante del coche. Sin saberlo se dirigieron a un destino sin retorno, siendo ésta su último viaje.

Caía la noche, Caramel, un conocido de la familia Apple y de sus amigas, dirigió a la casa de los padres de la modista para saber si ella volvió al hogar. Solo estaba la progenitora, porque su esposo no se encontraba en el estado.

-Buenas noches, señora. Lo recibe el joven.

-Buenas noches, adelante. Dijo la mamá de Rarity y Sweetie Belle.

-Permiso. Dice el castaño ojiazul.

-Pase. Adelante, joven. ¿Y qué lo trae por acá? Murmura la señora.

-Eh, quería sabe qué le pasó a Rarity. Consultó Caramel.

-¿Rarity? Acierta la señora concediendo el asiento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué no tenía un partido con usted? Continuó Cookie Crumbles.

-Sí, pero nos cansamos de esperarle y no llegó; usted sabe que estaría aquí. Piensa el muchacho.

-No. Si incluso dejó al niño conmigo para ir al partido. Ay ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Dudó la mujer.

-¿No se habrá atrasado en su trabajo? Creyó él mismo.

-No, no, no. Ella deja cualquier cosa por el partido. Qué raro. Ella quizás ya me habría llamado por teléfono. Insinuaba la Sra. Crumbles.

-Yo voy a ir a Canterlot mañana. Dijo Caramel para intentar ubicarla y resolver las dudas.

-Ay. Por favor, llámeme. Y dile que me dejó bien preocupada. Mencionó la madre de la niña.

-Está bien, no se preocupe, en todo caso disculpe que la haya molestado a esta hora de la noche. Y si llegase a aparecer, dígale que ganamos. Buenas noches. Añadió él despidiéndose.

-Buenas noches. La despide Cookie Crumbles algo urgida y llena de preocupación.

Título del artículo de la prensa escrita con fotografía: "Denuncian desaparición de joven rica".

Rarity desapareció como las anteriores víctimas.

(Escena donde aparecen tres estudiantes con uniforme en la salida de la Preparatoria de Cristal -Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet y Lemon Zest- cuando el taxista lo ve al volante a las niñas egresando)

Pero lo que aconteció con ella de acuerdo a la investigación posterior, es que el taxista del auto azul, la llevó al Everfree. La amenazó con un cuchillo, luego la amarró y le dio muerte pegándole con un objeto contundente en su cabeza; fue enterrada en pleno desierto, y se desconoce, si la ultrajó.

Todas estas jóvenes desaparecidas generaron en Equestria y Canterlot un sentimiento solidario entre sus pares.

DESDE LA PREPARATORIA DE CRISTAL

-Oye, ¿qué nota te sacaste tú? Le pregunta Sugarcoat.

-Más que me preguntas, yo estudié dura. Dice Sunny Flare adivinando que no quiere revelar sus calificaciones.

-Oye, a mí igual me fue súper mal. Reconoce Sour Sweet.

-A mí también. Revela Lemon Zest.

-Es que el profesor no regala ni la nota. Reseñó Sunny.

-Oye, oye. Se supo de la niña que desapareció la otra vez. Advierte Indigo Zap.

-¿De quién, de Pinkie Pie cierto? Adivinó Sunny

-Sí, ¿será verdad que se fue a Canadá? Aclaró Indigo

-No, yo no creo. Señaló Sour Sweet.

-¿Quién sabe? Es que yo supe, de que ella había quedado embarazada. Y por eso salió de la casa. Comenta Sunny Flare.

-Ah, pero son puras cosas que hablan de la gente, no más. Lo que pasa que como somos ricas, dicen que nos metemos cualquiera con un poco de dinero. Relata Lemon.

-Bueno, pero hay varias que andan en esas. Dijo Indigo.

-Claro, pero es que esas son las prostitutas. Explicó Sunny.

-Sí. A veces la necesidad te lleva cualquier cosa, y una es nadie para juzgarla. Menciona Lemon Zest.

-Y eso es verdad. Dijo Indigo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un pacto? Propuso Lemon.

-¿Un pacto? Respondieron las demás.

-¿Pero pacto de qué? Decía Sunny.

-Miren, nos tomamos de las manos, cerramos los ojos, y prometemos que vamos a hacer lo imposible por salir adelante. Planea Lemon

-Ah, ya. Qué bien.

-Buena onda. Dice Sugarcoat. El resto también estuvo de acuerdo.

Ellas cerraron los ojos y tomados de sus manos como círculo declararon.

-Pero habla tú. Dijo Sunny Flare apuntando a Lemon Zest la promesa.

-Desde ahora hacemos un pacto. Todas nosotras prometemos que nunca lo vamos a dedicar a la prostitución. Pase lo que pase. Juró Lemon haciendo que cumpla el trato.

-Ni tampoco vamos a quedar embarazadas todavía nos casemos. Enfatizó Indigo Zap.

-De acuerdo. Finaliza la chica de los audífonos. Las otras replicaron lo dicho con señales de sonrisas.

 _ **Continuará...**_

N de la R: La identidad del supuesto taxista no será revelado hasta los próximos capítulos.


	4. Más desapariciones relevantes

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 4: Más desapariciones relevantes  
**

DESDE UN CENTRO COMERCIAL, INICIOS DE MAYO

Esa mujer se llama Cadenza Mi Amore (Cadance), es casada; ella trabaja como decana de Preparatoria de Cristal en otra ciudad y colabora a quien lo necesite. Llega hasta aquí desde Equestria, donde vive con su cuñada Twilight Sparkle, una adolescente de la misma edad de las chicas promedio, estudia en la Preparatoria Canterlot -ya transferida-. Un sacrificio de esta mujer tiene su fundamento lograr que su "niña" posea educación, para que algún día pueda salir de aquel ambiente de carencias que vive en Equestria.

Había que tenía en ella un tesoro en su casa, y por eso era muy ejemplar; muchos la recomendaban incluso que la cuidaran porque era muy bonita.

Cadance, a pesar de su doble trabajo, se esforzaba en entregarle valores como a su "hija" (Flurry Heart está con los padres de Twi), en la cual tenía un alto grado de confianza que le permitía conversar, cualquier tema sin pudor alguno.

Esta señorita tenía durante las tardes un segundo empleo en la Superintendencia de Educación como funcionaria pública. Que unida al sueldo mínimo que recibía durante la mañana, le alcanzaba para sostener económicamente su complicado trabajo.

Desde una acomodada casa, se encuentra la famosa Twilight Sparkle, haciendo deberes en su nueva escuela, que le cambió su vida olvidando de la preparatoria rival (el de Cristal). Tiene un hermano, Shining Armor -esposo de Cadance-, se encontraba de gira en esos momentos en Benelux. Sus padres, en la costa este de Estados Unidos.

NOMBRE: **Twilight Sparkle**  
APODO: _**Twi o Twily**_  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Equestria  
OBSERVACIONES: Es la más inteligente de sus cercanos, además es la versión Sci-Fi.

Ella, con sus gafas y su melena arreglada con moños, es la "cerebrito" de la clase, incluso tiene su propio laboratorio y también, tenía un perro llamado Spike.

-Hola, tiita. Qué bueno que llegó. Saluda la pelivioleta a su madrina vuelta de su trabajo.

-Hola mi amorcito, ¿cómo está? Oye, estás haciendo las tareas y todavía no se saca el uniforme. Saluda la decana.

-Es que recién llegué. Dijo la de piel morada.

-Ah, bueno. Voy a preparar una cena rica, ¿sabes? Porque me regalaron un requesón y unas tortillas. Aclaró Cadance

-Y ya puse la hervidora. Coopera la joven.

-Ya. -Preparando la cena anticipadamente- Sabes que hay una apoderada allá en la escuela (la anterior), que yo ya cómo agradecerle, me regaló este requesón, yo le ayudé a resolver un problema mecánico en su auto. Admite la decana de piel rosada.

-Cadance. Dijo Twilight.

-Sí, Twilight. Responde su cuñada.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Dice la de ojos violeta.

-¿Qué le pasa? Pregunta la docente.

-Cuando… cuando uno hace el amor por primera vez, ¿duele? Contesta Twilight.

-Bueno, si usted lo hace con su pareja y con amor, todo se transforma en ternura y en placer, pues. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Dudó Cadance.

-No, es que no me atreví a preguntar en clase. ¿La ayudo? Enfatiza la pelivioleta parándose de la silla.

-Usted ponga las tazas, no más. ¿Y por qué me miras así? Corrobora la madrina cuando su compañera y amiga la acerca de frente, quitando sus lentes.

-Es qué ya no sé qué haría si usted le pasa algo. Confesó Twilight.

-Ah, hijita. Dijo Cadance abrazando cariñosamente si algo le sucediera.

-Hirvió la tetera. Dijo la intelectual.

Y entonces, ambas amigas cenaron hasta con quesadillas. El sol atardecía y de noche se muestra el tráfico fluido de la calle principal.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, UN CINCO DE MAYO

Era hora de despertar y muy temprano, a Cadance abre las cortinas para que su ahijada fuera a clases trayendo el desayuno.

-Mi amorcito, despierte. Habla la decana.

-¿Ya se va? Respondió Twilight somnolienta.

-Sí. Aquí le traje su desayuno y tómeselo rapidito ya, porque es tarde si no va a llegar atrasada. Ya. Entendía Cadance.

-Madrinita, sabes es que no planché la blusa. Recordó la pelivioleta.

-Ay, no se preocupe, yo aquí se la tengo estiradita en la silla. Reflexionó Cadance sinceramente yendo a buscar el dinero del transporte mientras Twilight desayuna.

(Narrador): El adiós de estas mujeres, es como de todas las mañanas; la hora de clases, la señorita Cadance al trabajo. Ciertamente ninguna de las dos, podía intuir que esta despedida, sería la última.

-Tome, aquí le dejo cinco dólares, y cuídelo porque no tengo más. Señala la cuñada, posiblemente de tacaña.

-No, yo no lo necesito, ¿por qué no se lo lleva usted mejor? Rechaza la morada.

-Pero es que, si yo retraso, usted se compra algo para comer, ya.

-¿Se acordó aquel día llega mi hermano?

-Sí, él se encuentra en los Países Bajos -Holanda para los que no saben-. Adiós mi hijita y apúrese. Que va a llegar atrasada. La despide Cadance yendo al trabajo.

Ese día, Twilight Sparkle sale del hogar -por última vez- camino a Canterlot High, a reencontrar a sus amigos. Vestida de casual, con el cabello suelto, la mochila en sus hombros y sin sus anteojos, intentaba abordar el autobús que conduciría a la escuela. Pero ya era tarde.

La hora acudió como todas las mañanas a la preparatoria. Si bien su hogar es acogedor, su ropa habitual impecable, es el mejor antecedente de una crianza, pero por sobre todo digna. No existe para estas mujeres solas una relación directa entre la crisis económica y la miseria.

En unas cuadras, reaparece el auto azul, cazando a nuevas víctimas para sus fechorías. Esa vez halló a una linda chica colegiala que encaminaba camino a clases. Era Twilight esperando el transporte público; tenía un extraño presentimiento.

La hora se resistió y en principio tomar el taxi; una porque prefería esperar el próximo ómnibus, y otra no quería gastar mucho. Sin embargo, la oferta del taxista, que le cobró la mitad, la tentó a subirse.

Ese día, la joven Twilight Sparkle no regresó a su hogar. Era primera vez que acontecía algo así con ella, de modo que no cabían dudas para su cuñada, que algo le pudo pasar. Esta mujer recorrió una y otra vez el camino que su criada hacía para llegar a la casa. Y no sola no la encontró, sino que nadie supo darle alguna señal que pudiera orientarla. Volvió a su casa, e ingeniosamente llenó unas botellas con agua caliente. De este modo podía pasar más tiempo, soportando el frío.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT! Gritaba Cadance con linterna y botella de agua caliente en la mano, desde un desértico paisaje con vista a las ciudades, en bajas temperaturas del exterior.

(Título del artículo de un periódico con su fotografía: "Estudiante lleva cinco días desaparecida").

Desde luego su desaparición era considerada en ese momento, como un hecho aislado, único, y casi fortuito. Si bien la policía investigaba, no lograba unir esta serie de desapariciones como ahora el mismo autor o autores. La costumbre común tanto en Equestria como en Canterlot, de niñas que se prostituyen o que abandonan su hogar por alguien, que le ofrece un trabajo fácil y oneroso, la restaban urgencia y seriedad a estas denuncias.

Seis días después de esto, regresa Shining Armor en un automóvil luego de su paso por parte de Europa. Dirigió a su casa para ver a su esposa y su hermana-amiga.

-Amor. Ingresó el peliazul.

-Shining. Shining Armor. La abraza la decana en estado deprimente.

Claro está que Cadance a esta altura, ignoraba que su "hermanita" yacía muerta en el fondo del "pozo sin fondo", luego de haber corrido fatalmente la misma suerte de Pinkie Pie.

-En principio creí que… se había quedado con una amiga, pero nadie la vio ese día. Narra la maestra.

-Deben ser esos tipos que andan buscando mujeres. Lo supuso el hermano de Twilight.

-Tú sabes que ella no haría una cosa así. Cuenta ella.

-Sí lo sé. Pero igual puede haberse raptado. Deduce el peliazul.

-(Suspira) Imagínate lo que debe estar sufriendo de ser llevada a la fuerza. Desgarró Cadance temiendo que fue secuestrada.

-Perdón. ¿Y qué le dijeron en la policía? Explicó él.

-Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que todas las niñas que se iban por dinero, volvían solas a la casa. Detalla Cadance apenada.

-Igual hizo la denuncia por presunta desgracia, no. Declara el académico de la Preparatoria de Cristal.

-Sí. Me dijeron que me tenían que esperar y, dejaron en constancia por abandono de hogar. Si la conociera un poquito, siquiera. Asevera la académica.

-Pero si no llores, cariño. Si Twily, igual va a aparecer. Le abre los ojos Shining.

-¿Cuándo? Señalaba la decana triste.

Este profundo dolor, mantiene la incertidumbre de verla con vida, sin apagar sus esperanzas, como a otros familiares de las demás chicas, siendo el enigma más misterioso que se haya acontecido en pleno territorio.

* * *

EN UNA DISCOTECA, AL RITMO DE XIBOM BOMBOM DE AS MENINAS

NOMBRE: **Sunset Shimmer**  
APODO: _**La cabeza de tocino**_  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Oriunda del otro mundo (¿que no es la verdadera contraparte?)

La chica de fuego bailaba con un sujeto idéntico al que tuvo su ex novio (porque Flash Sentry era su pareja; éste se metió con su amiga Twilight y posteriormente con Sonata Dusk), era Comet Tail. En la salida, discutían los dos adolescentes a raíz de que la chica de Equestria tenía calor y algo exhausta.

-Voy a tomar un poquito de aire. Contó Sunset bajo los brazos de su pareja.

-Oye, ojalá no ande el dueño del auto. Deduce Comet.

-¿Le tomaste el auto sin permiso? Preguntaba Sunset.

-Lo pensaba hacerlo, pero se fue. Dice el joven.

-Uh. Y si nos pillan acá, quién lo va a decir. Pensó la de ojos turquesa.

-Que lo ando probando. Mintió el peliazul.

-Pero no te van a creer. ¿Qué hora es? Fijaba la de piel naranja.

-No sé, pero ando de dolor. Ya debe ser como las dos. Creyó el hombre amarillento.

-Muy tarde. Debería ir. Urge la chica de fuego.

-Pero tan luego. Lamentó él.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi casa, si no llego a la hora, después me retan y no me dan permiso. Dijo ella.

-Bueno, entonces vamos. Yo te voy a dejar. Piensa Comet.

-Pero cuidado con devolverte, ya que te conozco. Reconoció la mal llamada "cabeza de tocino".

-Si mañana tengo que trabajar. Puntualizó él mismo.

-¿Mañana domingo? No te puedo creer. Sorprende la chica.

-No creo, pero el lunes te paso a buscar a la escuela. Prometió el chico.

-Ya, te voy a esperar. Indica la joven que juntos reingresaron a la disco.

EL DÍA LUNES

Sunset Shimmer, estudiaba en la preparatoria Canterlot, le gustaba salir a la disco junto a Comet Tail, con quién se enamora hace dos semanas, y de cual está muy enamorada.

De acuerdo a la investigación posteriores, esta joven no dudó en subir el taxi pirata, ya que conocía de vista al conductor; una vecina divisó desde lejos a esta joven cuando tomó el vehículo, siendo el único testimonio que avala que se trataba de un auto azul.

El encuentro con este taxista, que Sunset ya había visto con anterioridad, estuvo marcado por una caprichosa conducta, y que desde luego exonera por lo menos, en ese momento, cualquier compromiso delictivo con la joven, ya que no desvío su trayecto; y en ningún momento, hizo alguna maniobra o comentario extraño que pudiera comprometerlo.

El taxi pirata de color azul, llevó a la joven Sunset Shimmer hasta la misma puerta de su escuela. A quién nuestras compañeras, la vieron entrar, e incluso existen testimonios de quienes asistieron a clases, las primeras horas de la tarde, diciendo que ella estaba presente. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se esfumó de la preparatoria, y nadie puede asegurar siquiera que la vieron salir.

El auto azul la esperaba horas tras horas, con la intención de recogerla a su cama como lo prometido; tanto la chica como el taxista se la tragaron de la tierra sin testificación.

Los minutos y las horas siguientes, es solo un misterio. Nadie sabe nada. Pero lo cierto es que Sunset Shimmer no tuvo razones para retirarse de clases horas antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su -nuevo- novio la iría a recoger. Y es precisamente la visita de él lo que corrobora que algo muy extraño sucedió con ella. El acuerdo de estos jóvenes, era que él iría a buscarla a la salida de clases.

Llegó a la hora, porque ya varios cursos habían abandonado de la escuela.

Comet Tail se habría cansado de esperar, ciertamente la llegada una de las alumnas, Cherry Crash, era una de las pocas que sabía sobre ella.

-Hola Cherry. Le saluda el chico.

-Hola. Cómo estás. Da la bienvenida la chica punk.

-Oye. ¿Ha visto a Sunset? Interroga el joven.

-Sí, delante la vi, estaba dando un examen. Creo. Sostuvo la peliverde.

-Pero ya tiene que haber salido, no. Duda Comet.

-Claro, si ya no queda nadie, pero tú la estás esperando. Supuso Cherry.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que quedamos en que le iba a pasar a buscar hoy día. Supongo que no se ha olvidado. Detalló él preocupado.

-Que se va a olvidar ésa si pasa todo el día hablando boberías contigo. Pero, yo le echo un vistazo. Determinó ella con ganas.

-No, no te preocupes. Si yo lo voy a esperar un rato más y me voy. Dictamina el muchacho.

-Ah, ya. Adiós. Comprende la punk y se retira.

-Adiós, adiós. Despide el peliazul.

Supuestamente, la chica de fuego desapareció. Según investigaciones, comprobaron que la ultimaron con el mismo modus operandi que Rarity, acabando sepultada en pleno desierto, pero a diferencia de la anterior, fue torturada, violada y ultimada macabramente.

Ante la presión de los padres, familiares y amigos, que pedían una explicación, la prensa reflejó así el clima noticioso que imperó de la oportunidad.

Los medios reflejaban en los diarios, así como:

-"Niñas de Equestria (Girls) se fueron buscando otros horizontes: Famosa siquiatra analiza caso de estudiantes desaparecidas".

-"Niñas sufrían violencia intrafamiliar" -demarcó un maestro de la preparatoria que no quiso ser revelado al menos su nombre, con las gafas oscuras puestas-.

-"Estado (federal) vive situación de peligro" -según las palabras de la Alcaldesa-.

En la televisión:

-"La policía asegura, que mantiene los equipos multidisciplinarios dedicados a la búsqueda".

-"Nosotros presumimos que están, vivas. En forma separada, y lo que más fehaciente tendrían que estar acá dentro del país".

-"Se indicó que entorno a estos casos, hay un comercio sexual que utiliza diversas maneras para establecer contactos, es decir, hay quienes se las ingenian para que estos negocios proliferen, y estén en el mercado a vista y paciencia de todos".

-"Los mismos diarios, que hacen condenas terribles, condenas terribles frente a determinadas situaciones por los que aceptan poner avisos cada día más explícitos sobre prostitución".

Un día, el automóvil buscaba "anzuelos" para cometer ilícitos. Una joven de la preparatoria de Cristal, quizás Sour Sweet (vestida de casual), esperaba el autobús.

-¿Te llevo? Le ofrecía el taxista a Sour por un precio barato, ésta la rechazó dando media vuelta asustadiza. En camino, Shining Armor se dirigió a subir el auto con un volante de las extraviadas. Esta era la primera vez de las tantas visitas que consultaba el paradero de las chicas, con ese chofer.

-¿Para adónde va? Pregunta el taxista que se revela como Skips.

-Al terminal aéreo. Dice Shining Armor.

-¿Al Internacional? Exclama el yeti.

-No, al de Equestria. ¿Cuánto cobra? Consulta el peliazul.

-50 centavos, está bien. Da la tarifa el abominable

-Sí. Usted podría ver este afiche en el auto. Reitera Shining.

-Por supuesto.

-Una de ellas es mi hermana. Ella es. Le apunta el catedrático al conductor la fotografía de Twilight Sparkle entre las desaparecidas.

-La veo linda. Sería ese compadre, hay que matarlo luego. Ya, al aéreo me dijo, ¿no? Opina Skips sobre el afiche y emprende su trabajo de dejar al pasajero.

-Sí, gracias. Agradeció el hermano de Twilight. El auto va en marcha al aeropuerto.

Ciertamente hay que tener la capacidad de ponerse el lugar del otro, para entender el dolor de aquellos que han perdido un ser querido.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Nota 1:** Si hubiera estado la Princesa de la Amistad del mismo nombre desde Equestria, habría pasado lo mismo; en esta historia el portal a ese mundo no existe, pero sí basada la protagonista.

 **Nota 2:** Tanto Comet Tail como Cherry Crash no son OC, existen en las series poni y EQG respectivamente.


	5. Nuevas desapariciones

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 5: Nuevas desapariciones**

AL MISMO DÍA, EN LA ESCUELA

Era hora de recreo, donde todos los estudiantes salen de las aulas como es típico en cualquier día; cuando sonó el timbre ya es el momento de reubicar sus pupitres justo antes de iniciar las clases.

Dicho salón, llegan dos chicas hacia el sitio tiempo antes de que los maestros ingresen, una de ellas es Blueberry Cake, quien ordenó que guardaran silencio y tomara el orden mientras los compañeros de clase estaban sentados uniformemente mientras hablaban entre sí.

Llamados a callarse insistentemente, la peliazul presentaba a una conocida estudiantina que quería declarar ante todos de un problema que ronda sin explicación alguna. Es Applejack, quien da la palabra.

-Esta amiga quiere decirles algo. Anuncia Blueberry.

-Hola. Eh, bueno, ustedes saben que están pasando cosas muy raras acá en la escuela. Dice la rubia seria.

-Ella se refiere a las compañeras que han estado desaparecidas acá en Canterlot. Comenta la peliazul.

-Eh, no sé si ustedes saben. Pero, ayer desapareció otra niña, que es Sunset Shimmer. Relata la campesina sorprendiendo a otros alumnos.

-Oye, silencio. Me imagino que, más de alguno la conocen o la han visto en el recreo. Señala la ojiazul.

-Miren yo, yo llegué recién aquí hace años en el colegio. Pero hace rato que vengo escuchando que se paran en autos, que se paran en camionetas afuera. Entonces, no sé chiquillos, tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que ponernos en campaña para pillar esas personas. Contó Applejack angustiada rumoreando de un posible secuestro.

-Nosotros pensamos que lo más probable sea de estos mismos tipos que se están llevando a nuestras compañeras y amigas, no es así. Asegura Blueberry de esa suposición.

-Claro, no es casualidad que la mayoría de las niñas son estudiantes, y casi todas de esta escuela. Decreta la rubia, coincidente de que sus amigas estén entre las víctimas.

-Applejack tiene una granja en su casa, y ella pegó un afiche de Sunset. Detalla la joven, refiriendo al Sweet Apple Acres.

-Sí, a mí me gustaría que se llevara alguno en sus casas para que lo pegaran por los alrededores, para que ayudemos a encontrarla. Ruega la campirana ofreciendo ayuda.

-Si ustedes se fijan, los afiches de las fotos de las otras compañeras desaparecidas. Mostró la del cabello azul una propaganda fotocopiada de las niñas extraviadas como lo acontecía.

-Ustedes tienen que tomar conciencia, chiquillos. Lo que está pasando es muy grave. Sentencia la ojiverde con responsabilidad.

-Y tenemos que hacer algo. Menciona Blueberry Cake urgida.

-No sé, nadie puede negar que la próxima víctima puede ser cualquiera de nosotras. Ya. Chaito, gracias por escucharme. Dijo Applejack presintiendo lo que pasará y se retira de la sala de clases mientras Blueberry entrega los afiches a cada estudiante.

(Según un relato testimonial de la última víctima superviviente, Starlight Glimmer, comentó que el taxista la amenazó con un cuchillo, la amordazó y la obligó a desnudar provechándose a violarla y follarla, con posterioridad arrastrar al famoso pozo y se salvó; el resto de la historia, al final de esto, en otra ocasión).

Ella es Spitfire, tiene el cuidado a su pupilo desde que ingresó poco tiempo, ya que su madre no la pudo mantener y se dio la obligación de pasarla y convertirla legalmente en su prima. Esta suerte a la vez ha permitido que Rainbow Dash, tenga en su hogar un afecto privilegiado; ya que para Spitfire, ella se transformó en la razón de su vida.

-Ya, ya, ya, niña. Ya. Dice la Wonderbolt ingresada la pensión.

-¿Me trajo la toalla? Pregunta la del pelo arcoíris en el baño.

-Sí claro, pues. Toma. Apúrese, vaya a vestir para alcanzar a tomar el desayuno. Dijo Spitfire recibiendo la toalla a Dashie.

-Ya. Respondió la piel azul secándose.

-Maestra, ¿me sería tan buena que me preparara la mochila mientras tanto, porfis? La ordena Rainbow.

-Por Dios, yo no sé qué lo que haces tanto para cansarse en la escuela que, nunca tienen tiempo para ayudar en nada la casa. Recordó la de piel amarilla aludiendo la holgazanería de aquella atleta.

-Ah, para qué me reclama tanto si sabes que siempre le ayudo lo que me pides. Defiende la peli arcoíris.

-Eso es normal, que andar pidiendo las cosas. Dice la Wonderbolt.

-Ah, me pasas en aprovechar de traer el calzón que lo dejé en los pies de la cama, porfa. La manda la joven.

-Sí, ya. Oiga, oiga, pues ¿qué haces tanto en el baño? ¿Va a querer café con leche? Dijo la maestra.

-Es que no tengo ganas, pero si quieres prepare un sándwich. Dice Rainbow poniéndose la ropa interior ajustada.

-Ya bueno, ya. Oiga. ¿A qué hora va a llegar hoy día? Admite Spitfire.

-A la misma hora de siempre. Respondió Dashie saliendo del baño cubiertas con toallas.

EN LA PREPARATORIA

Si bien a estas alturas, aún la policía se negaba a darle otro carácter a las niñas, que habrían desaparecido en Equestria; para las estudiantes, este no era un tema menor. Precisamente por eso hubo algunas que en forma urgente, considerado que lo mejor, era unirse. Y una que las que se adjudicaba al liderazgo, era Applejack.

-Disculpa, ¿quedan muchas alumnas dando examen? Preguntó la rubia.

-Como la mitad del curso todavía. Confirma Rainbow Dash.

-Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Señaló la naranja.

-Sí, dime no más. Aclara la atleta.

NOMBRE: **Rainbow Dash**  
APODO: _**Dashie**_  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ser la mejor deportista

-¿Tú has visto autos, a la salida de la escuela que no sean de apoderados? Reiteró Applejack.

-¿A los "piratas" decís tú? Contestó la peli arcoíris.

-Si o sea… me refiero a gente extraña, gente ésta que les hace ofrecimiento a las alumnas. Mencionó la campesina ojiverde.

-Mira, yo lo he visto. Pero una compañera me dijo que unos tipos en camioneta y le han ofrecido trabajos de prostitución. Indica la de ojos magenta.

-¿En serio? Decreta la rubia.

-Sí, les pagaban como 120 dólares. Más encima, le dan casa, le dan comida, parece que se van fuera del país. Comentó su amiga Dashie.

-¿Y a ti no te asusta todo eso? Duda la campirana pecosa.

-Claro que me asusta. ¿Por qué se le iba a hacer? Sentencia Rainbow temida que podría ser la siguiente víctima.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Rainbow Dash no llegó extrañamente a su casa después de haber ido a la prepa. La señora Spitfire creyó que esa noche se había quedado en la casa de su novio (Soarin) en Canterlot, ya que eventualmente lo hacía; pero como no llamó avisando, esta mujer se preocupó y fue a buscarla al día siguiente. Para su desgracia su discípula no estaba allí, luego averiguó en la escuela Canterlot High, donde muchas compañeras dieron fe que había ido a clases; incluso señalaron que dio un examen, pero que ninguna la vio salir.

Ante una inminente desgracia esta mujer, no dudó en dar aviso a la policía y al FBI de la ciudad, ya que presumía qué si no actuaba a tiempo, su compañera de deportes podría correr la misma suerte de las otras jóvenes, cuyo paradero aun es un misterio.

-Vecina, (golpea la puerta) vecina. Era Fleetfoot, su colega de piso, entra a la habitación.

-Ah, Fleetfoot. Pase, pase por favor. Dijo Spitfire ingresando la escena.

-Disculpe que la moleste. Aguardó la peliblanca.

-No es que la moleste, asiento. ¿En qué la puedo atender? Cercioró la anaranjada.

-Sabes, es que me contaron unos cartoneros que encontraron una mochila con unos cuadernos en el sector de Everfree. Cuenta su amiga.

-¿Una mochila, y cómo era? Detalla la Wonderbolt.

-No me lo supieron decir. Pero dicen que los cuadernos tenían el nombre de… de su alumna. Reflexionó su partner suponiendo de Rainbow.

-¿Mi Dashie? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Está seguro, vecina? Alteró Spitfire preocupada.

-Yo no los vi, pero sé dónde puede encontrar a esos cartoneros. Fijó Fleetfoot dando los datos de algunos de ellos.

La joven Rainbow Dash llevaba una semana ausente de su casa. Y esta era la primera pista que recibía: por eso no dudó en ir a buscar de inmediato a esos cartoneros; la ilusión de poder encontrarla la puso muy ansiosa.

(Entre los recolectores de cartones se encontraba Nikolai, alias Thomas, la cabra de Un Show Más que encontró refugio y empleo huyendo de la Inteligencia (CIA) y de los Druznios (rusos), posterior al episodio especial).

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en el asunto. Responde el ex empleado del parque.

-No tenga temor, si yo le creo, pero por favor, póngase en mi lugar. Imploró la Wonderbolt.

-Ya le dije, encontramos una mochila y unos cuadernos. Determinó Nikolai.

-¿Dónde están? Quiero verlos. La pidió Spitfire.

-Nosotros se la llevamos a los federales, pues hay que decirles que cargan con uno. Habló Thomas ignorando que era perseguido, haciendo que otro colega lo envió.

-¿Y no encontraron nada más? Deduce la mujer.

-Ya era tarde, así que no seguimos buscando más, pues. Desembuchó la cabra descartando todo a su paso.

-O sea que puede haber más cosas. Admite ella.

-Quién sabe, señora. Lo asevera él.

-Por favor. ¿Por qué no me acompaña al lugar? Decía la compañera de piso de Dashie ofreciendo llevarla.

-No, señora. Vaya usted sola porque, no quiero meterme en líos. Respondió Thomas escéptico.

-Que ella, ella lleva perdida varios días. He sufrido tanto, es la vida de una niña, entiende. Aguardó la mujer comprendiendo las penurias que ostentaba. Este hombre humanoide aceptó llevarla.

Si bien esta pista habría posibilidades concretas, para dar con el paradero de su alumna, el basural donde fue encontrada su mochila, era un escenario similar al que rodeó la muerte de Derpy Hooves (Muffins). Y por supuesto la señora Spitfire no dejaba de pensar en ello.

La policía supuestamente ya tenía en su poder aquellas evidencias, pero necesitaba cerciorarse que se trataba de ella. Por eso concurrió a este sector.

-Por ahí estaban las cosas. Indicó la cabra apuntando dónde ubicó las pertenencias.

Spitfire buscaba cada escombro, desde papeles, montón de basura y hasta lavadoras viejas en el mismo vertedero -del tercer crimen del psicópata-. Se agachó lo más que pudo; siguió buscando con solo encontrar un pañuelo negro, una calceta rota y lo que llamó la atención fue la calza negra -que usaba para cubrir su minifalda-, que ella misma reconoció que era de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Encontró algo más? Dio la palabra "Nikolai" sobre alguna pista.

-Mi niña, es de mi niña, ay mi alumna, la mataron. Mi niña, mi niña la mataron a Dashie. ¡DASHIE! Exclamaba ella dolorosamente, sosteniendo la calza negra y el pañuelo. Angustiada y en los brazos de Thomas, creía que esta chica la habían asesinado por ultraje.

A la señora Spitfire, no dejó por la menor duda que su pupilo había muerto. Pero a esta altura ni sospechaba cómo había sido. Lo cierto es que aquel hombre del taxi pirata la violó, y luego la lanzó al pique "Pozo sin fondo", signo recién aquel fatal momento, aún se encontraba con vida, o dejó de existir al tocar fondo con su cuerpo.

El otro día, el taxista, revelado como Skips, estaciona en un almacén a comprar un zumo para apagar el calor.

-¿Sí, qué deseas? Dice la vendedora.

-Un jugo, por favor. Le pide el yeti.

-¿Grande o chico? Selecciona la mujer el tamaño de la bebida.

-Chico, me lo voy a tomar acá. Decía Skips recibiendo la botella y abriendo la tapa del envase, disfrutando su sabor.

-Mami, mami, ya me voy. Dijo una niña de cabello rosa claro y de piel amarilla llamada Fluttershy.

-¿Y usted, dónde va? Le explica la mujer.

-A la casa de Tree Hugger, como le dije a hacer tareas. Menciona la chica.

-Llegue temprano, usted sabe que su padre le molesta que llegue de noche. Clarifica la señora Shy.

-Sí, se le dejé anotado el teléfono (móvil). Ya, un besito. Chao, chao. Se despide la peli rosada.

El taxista yeti seguía bebiendo el juguito dando algunas preguntas.

-Bonita su hija. ¿Qué edad tiene? Interroga Skips calmado.

-Estimo unos 15 años. Responde la señora ignorando la verdadera edad de su hija.

-Yo tengo una hija de la misma edad, ¿cómo se llama? Siguió interrogando el hombre fingiendo que tiene una primogénita que nunca existió -ni siquiera se casó-.

-Fluttershy, y usted ¿es de por aquí? Pregunta la vendedora.

-No, ando de paso. ¿Y dónde estudia ella? Insistió el sujeto.

-¿Desea algo más? La señora no quiso dar detalles, sugiriendo otra cosa del bazar.

-Si le molesta, me callo, señora. Ya, páguese, quédese con el vuelto (cambio). Contestó el abominable pagando en efectivo y se va con el envase aparentemente extraño.

A la señora, no se le olvidó fácilmente el rostro de aquel hombre, y de cierto modo, su hija tampoco.

Aquella noche, oía unos extraños ruidos que la mujer fue a despertar, era su hija Flutters adoptada muerta de pena y susto.

-Snif, mamá, ¡mamá, mamá! ¡Mami! Gritaba Fluttershy llorando sufrida de una pesadilla. La señora iba a verla.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? ¿Qué pasa? Ella la calma cómo la peli rosada sollozaba de miedo.

-Alguien me persigue. Menciona la de ojos turquesa.

-Hijita, está soñando, cálmese. Dijo la mujer preocupada.

-Es que ese hombre, siempre me busca, yo arranco y él corre detrás mío. Narró la chica.

-Ya. Es una pesadilla, eso es todo. Es que te comiste tan tarde. Explica la señora.

-Mamá, estoy viéndolo todos los días en mi sueño. Imaginó Fluttershy desconcertada.

-¿Lo conoces? Dudó la dama.

-Trató de ver su rostro, pero no sé quién es. No le parece raro. Relata la del cabello rosado suponiendo de un tipo que la persigue.

-Uhm, así son las pesadillas. Ya, tranquilita. Voy a preparar la lechecita. Indica la adulta.

-Espere, espere, no me dejes sola. Yo la acompaño. Pidió la joven gimiendo muerta del susto, levantando de su cama.

-Ya, ya, ya tontita. Ya, vamos. Dijo la señora Shy acompañando a su hija a la cocina.

Discord, el supuesto rarito, visitaba una vecina de Fluttershy en Canterlot, cuya mascota (Smooze) era íntimo amigo de ella. Razón por la cual se supone que este hombre la conocía de antes.

-En la mochila te dejé una colación. Dice la señora Shy con su primogénita en las puertas de la prepa.

-No tengo hambre. Mintió la joven.

-Pero si no tomaste desayuno. Yo te conozco, en el recreo te vas a acordar de mí. ¿A qué hora sales? Confiesa la mujer lo acontecida de la actitud de ella.

-A la una y media. ¿Mi papi ve va a buscar? Dijo la niña.

-Si alcanzo a cerrar, vengo. Cuenta la señora.

-Parece que van a tocar (el timbre), adiós mamita. La voy a estar esperando. Prometió la chica.

-Ya… ¡Cómete la colación! Advirtió ella a su criada.

Fluttershy tenía un refugio de animales, que ubica en Equestria, y que ella visitaba de vez en cuando. De manera que su presencia pudo haber motivado, a que alguien la siguiera.

Finalizada las clases, los alumnos se retiran, y el misterioso taxi entra en acción buscando nuevas víctimas, esa vez a Fluttershy caminando en sentido oblicuo de la calle; si bien no iba acompañada, el vehículo seguía el curso detrás de ella, siendo irrumpida por la madre de la niña descartando sus planes de ofrecer llevar a casa.

NOMBRE: **Fluttershy**  
APODO: **_Flutters_**  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Amante de animales

-Ya me estaba yendo, me cansé de esperarla. Dice la de piel amarilla hastiada.

-Tuve que dejar a tu padre en el negocio para poder venir. Comentó su madrastra dando la excusa de haber llegado tarde.

-Ya se habían ido todos, una de las últimas que quedaba. Desembucha la chica.

-Usted no se acostumbra y yo no voy a poder a hacer esto todos los días. Y mientras más grande, ¿más regalona? Si esos sueños siguen mejor te voy a llevar al médico. Enfatiza la señora Shy cansada del efecto mamitis y sugirió visitar a un psiquiatra.

-Ya se cansó de venir a buscarme. Insistió Flutters.

-No, cielo. Reseña la mujer adulta yéndose con ella al doctor.

(Esquela de un diario con su descripción fotografiada titulado: "Desapareció Estudiante")

{"Una estudiante de preparatoria de Canterlot High desapareció en extrañas circunstancias mientras esperaba transporte para trasladarse hacia su establecimiento.

La joven, identificada como Fluttershy, salió desde su casa, ubicada en Canterlot, a las 7:30 horas con la finalidad de trasladarse a su escuela. Sin embargo, la estudiante nunca llegó al establecimiento educacional. (…)"}

Aquel dos de junio, un día después que sus pesadillas terminaran y su madre no la fue a buscar a la escuela, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Desde luego nadie relacionó este hecho con lo que estaba aconteciendo en Equestria. Pero lo que se comprobó más tarde, es que fue ultrajada y asesinada en "Bajo el Monte", extrañamente, muy cerca de las otras víctimas.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Blueberry Cake y Tree Hunger no son OC como otros ya mencionado en el capítulo anterior.


	6. Buscando la verdad

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 6: Buscando la verdad**

Este hombre -que trabaja en Sweet Apple Acres-, Big Macintosh, pequeño empresario de la agricultura, es el hermano mayor de Applejack, aquella estudiante que lideró la preocupación por sus compañeras -y amigas- desaparecidas.

-¿Va a querer algo, hermano? ¿Te preparo un té? Dijo Applejack bebiendo.

-Nop, tomé recién. Tú sabes, no encuentro el otro, ¿no lo has visto por ahí? Dice Big Mac buscando una cosa.

-Uhm. Parece que lo vi en el negocio, pero también está roto. ¿Te lo traigo? Decía la rubia.

-Ah, no, no, no. No te preocupes, yo sé nada más. Sabes, llamó tu abuela (Smith) por teléfono. Respondió el de cabello naranjo.

-¿Y qué quería? Supuso la campesina.

-De saber cómo te iba. Confiesa el joven.

-¿Y usted qué le dijo usted? Preguntaba la chica campirana.

-En que quedaras tú con ella… ¿Qué pasa? Dijo el hombre campesino de pocas palabras.

-Big Mac, yo no me quiero ir. Señala AJ insinuando en quedarse.

-Bueno, eso tiene que conversarlo con ella, nena. Determina él.

-Yo sé que le da lo mismo, qué tiene si me quedo aquí. Habló la niña.

-Lo siento, pero siempre que has vivido conmigo, pero en Equestria no tiene ningún futuro. Admite Big Mac.

-Si me voy, lo voy a echar mucho de menos. Insinuaba Applejack.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no…? Contestó el campesino rojizo.

-Entonces, entonces déjenme quedarme con usted, déjeme acompañarlo. Si usted le pregunta a mi abuela, ella no va a poner ningún problema, yo sé, estoy segura. Juró la ojiverde rogando que si permaneciera con él.

-Applejack, no me gusta que te desarrolle un ambiente como este. Los padres y hermanos siempre cabemos mejor para los hijos. Bueno, tú lo sabes. Aclaró Big Mac.

-Yo lo único que lo sé, es que lo quiero mucho. Es que no sé si voy a separarlo de usted. Se decide la muchacha y se abraza con su hermano mayor.

El cariño que existía entre hermanos, era verdadero. Y les permitía sentirse orgulloso su mutua dependencia efectiva.

Desde el autobús, Applejack reconocía a una nueva alumna que rondaba en los pasillos de la escuela.

-¿Tienes un espejo que me prestes? Dijo la chica de cabellos violeta/turquesa.

-Sí. Toma. Dice la rubia recibiendo el espejo desde su bolsito.

-Gracias. Oye, te he visto antes o idea mía. Precisó la de ojos violeta.

-No sé, en la escuela, quizás. ¿Dónde estudias? Contesta la de ojos verdes.

-En la misma preparatoria Canterlot. Me llamo Starlight Glimmer ¿y tú? Se identificó la misteriosa joven.

-Applejack. Oye, también estudio ahí. ¿Tú conociste a las niñas que desaparecieron? Dijo la otra.

-Sí, algunas. Pero creo que se perdieron, no. Indica Starlight.

-¿Crees que las raptaron? Predica la chica pecosa.

-No sé, ya creo que se fueron voluntariamente. Menciona la joven de piel lila.

-Yo no creo eso. Desmintió Applejack.

-Y cómo dicen que las vieron en Utah atrayendo "plata". Presintió Glimmer.

-Ah, esos son puros rumores, ¿haría por un trabajo así? Detalló la rubia.

-Ay, yo no, pero, pero sé de hartas niñas que se llevan las cosas por monedas. Tú entiendes que la gente rapta. Predijo Glimmer.

-¿Dónde vives? Pregunta la de piel naranja.

-En medio de Autoconstrucción. Dijo la otra niña.

-¿Y qué edad tienes? Indicó AJ.

-13 o 14, ¿y qué? Fingió Starlight su edad "verdadera" para no crear especulaciones.

-O sea, es como tener a los 17. Concluía Applejack comparando su juventud etaria.

-Ya, acá me bajo yo. Toma, gracias. Adiós. Dijo Starlight entregando el espejo y procede a bajar el ómnibus.

-Chao. Se despidió la campirana sentada.

El encuentro fortuito entre estas dos jóvenes, fue muy especial. Ambas se conocieron en la antesala de la experiencia relevante en sus vidas. Entre Applejack estaba alertando a sus compañeras, para desenmascarar cualquier indicio de una organización o persona que actuara en contra de ellas, Starlight Glimmer se prepara para conservar la lucidez si un desconocido pretendía seducirla.

-Ya hermanito, me voy. Dice Applejack lista para ir a clases.

-¿Tomó desayuno? Decía Big Macintosh ordenando botellas de sidra.

-Sip, o sea el sandwich lo llevo a la escuela. Dijo AJ entusiasmada.

-Pero te lo comes, porque sé que lo regalan. Advirtió su hermano.

-No siempre. ¿Y la vecina? Dijo la rubia.

-Fue al jardín a dejar al niño. A la tarde llegue temprano, porque quiero hablar contigo. Señala el "Míster Eeyup".

-¿Y de qué? Clarifica la joven.

-A la tarde conversamos con calma. Determina Big Mac.

-Ay, ya no me vas a dejar así, dígame ahorita. Reflexionaba la chica.

-A la tarde conversamos, mire la hora que es, va a llegar tarde. Tramaba él.

-Ya, ya, por lo menos dígame si es bueno o si es malo. Cuenta la campesina.

-Hablé con tu abuela. Confesó el rojizo.

NOMBRE: **Applejack**  
APODO: **AJ**  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Equestria  
OBSERVACIONES: Es la única campirana

-¿Quiere que me vaya? Precisa la anaranjada.

-Dijo que podía quedar el tiempo que quisiera. Decide el hombre del "sip" y del "nop".

-Uh, Big Mac, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero. Ya. La felicita Applejack abrazando a su hermanito.

-Que le vaya bien. Le deseó la suerte Big McIntosh.

-Chao. Se despidió la adolescente.

-Adiós. También lo despide el adulto.

-Vuelvo en la tarde. Prometía la campirana contenta.

-Ah ha. Juró su hermano bajo palabra mientras ordenaba las cidras preparadas.

HACIA MEDIADOS DE JUNIO

Sin duda, la noticia que recibió aquella mañana, hizo muy feliz a Applejack, quien se fue a la preparatoria más contenta que nunca; pero nadie la vio llegar. Ignoraba que un desconocido la subiría en su vehículo y que sería objeto del acto más cruel y espantoso, que una niña de su edad pueda soportar.

El hombre del taxi azul se detuvo en un desértico llano; provechoso del aislamiento atacaba y violó a Applejack a la fuerza, en el interior del coche. Ya consumado este acto y casi la estrangulan, el modus operandi era idéntico al resto; ella salió del auto lastimada, a éste no tuvo opción que golpear la cabeza de la campirana varias veces mediante un objeto contundente. Ya muerta, él arrastró el cadáver en los brazos, dejando su vestigio sin su sombrero de vaquera botada, luego se situó en un hoyo de poca profundidad quedando arrinconado entre los escombros, para finalizarlo arrojando una roca hacia al cuerpo sin vida de la rubia de ojos verdes, la última de las principales chicas de la amistad. El asesino se retiró sin remordimiento.

El cuerpo inerte de esta joven estudiante quedó allí en pleno desierto, sin que nadie pudiera evitar aquel fatal desenlace. En tanto que el criminal huyó sin ninguna cuota de responsabilidad en este alevoso crimen; se perdió en la soledad del desierto.

Walks Quippenger, conocido como "Skips", quien vive en la ciudad de Equestria hace menos de un año, es consignado como un vecino atento, cariñoso y sobretodo, tranquilo. Era argumentado por las mujeres que vivían en el mismo sector. El hábito que tenía del conviviente de una chica, de lavar su auto casi diariamente, sobre todo con la escasez de agua que tienen en parte de este lugar.

Aun así, nadie se refiere más a su persona, ni altamente por algún trato que tiene con todo el vecindario.

Lo último, él fue despedido del parque donde trabajaba por mala conducta, y en ese entonces llegó ahí a buscar suerte gracias a un informante anónimo que será mencionado en unos futuros capítulos.

El mismo día que Applejack no apareció en casa, Big Macintosh comenzó la búsqueda de su hermana; recorrió una y otra vez el trayecto que va desde su casa a la prepa, pero no encontró rastro alguno ni persona que la haya visto.

Preguntó puerta por puerta; vecino por vecino, y nadie supo darle alguna pista clara. Sin embargo, en este recorrido se impuso que en el sector denominado "La Cueva" de Equestria, habían varios padres que estaban en sus mismas condiciones. Desde luego dio aviso a la policía y puso la denuncia por presunta desgracia.

Big Macintosh pudo constatar que todas las niñas extraviadas eran atractivas, jóvenes, de edades similares, y que habían desaparecido bajo las mismas circunstancias; intuyó que debía hacer algo concreto, crear conciencia ante los padres -amigos y familiares- afectados para luchar juntos y llegar hasta las más altas autoridades, si fuera necesario. En este afán, conoció a la cuñada de Twilight Sparkle.

-La escuela averiguó su nombre y dirección. Remite sus dichos el Sr. Eeyup.

-¿Usted sabe algo de mi Twi? Pregunta Cadance.

-Nop. Dijo Big Macintosh rotundamente.

-Y entonces, ¿a qué vino? Dirime la esposa de Shining Armor.

-Mi nombre es Big Macintosh, señorita Cadance. Mi hermana también desapareció. Cuenta el agricultor desconsolado.

-¿Y cómo? Dice ella.

-Seguramente igual que la suya, desde otros padres. Fui a la escuela y no volvió nunca más a la casa. Premedita el de piel rojizo.

-Ah, no lo puedo creer. Entonces las niñas, desaparecidas. Piensa alarmada Cadenza Mi Amore.

-Sólo en la escuela hay siete. Sentencia él.

-Ay, Señor es grande, de lo que está pasando. ¿Quién se la puede haber llevado? Sufrió la decana creyendo que su ahijada fuere raptada por terceros.

-No lo sé. Pero pienso que fue premeditado, no sé quién sea. Asegura Big Mac.

-Entonces usted también piensa que ya no se fueron voluntariamente, no. Resuelve la docente las dudas.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita Cadance. Por eso vine a hablar con usted y con otros padres para que nos unamos y exigimos justicia. Aclaró Big Macintosh.

-¿Nuestras niñas no están muertas, verdad? Cree Cadance de lo impensado; entre sollozos se abrazaron en símbolo de fraternidad de que las niñas no hayan regresado.

Sabiendo la impotencia de que ellas no estarían con vida, se imaginaron lo peor que acontecía viviendo en carne propia; Big Mac decidió organizar una reunión extraordinaria desde Sweet Apple Acres, reunidos de padres, amigos, familiares y conocidos de las chicas aseverando llegar hasta las máximas autoridades competentes. Esto fue al día siguiente…

-Yo sé que para la policía hemos fácil pensar de que nuestras chicas se fueron voluntariamente. Declaró el hermano de Applejack.

-Sí, pero mi niñera nunca hubiera hecho eso sucedido. Era Carrot Cake alzado la voz.

-La mía tampoco, porque ella lo que más quería era su hermanita, y nunca la hubiera dejado. Opinó la madre de Rarity, Cookie Crumbles.

-Precisamente eso la importancia de esta reunión. Danos cuentas que nuestras chicas no son prostitutas como ellos dicen. Determina Big Mac.

-Por supuesto que no, esos tipos igual se la pudieron haber llevado por ahí. Insinuó el señor Cake.

-¿Quiénes? Responde Big Macintosh.

-Bueno, yo escuché de que andaba una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados a la salida de la escuela. Detalla el señor Cake de la especulación sobre unos tipos que raptan a mujeres y la descripción de un supuesto vehículo que la abordó.

-A mí me hablaron de un auto. Dijo la mamá de Rarity su versión.

-De cualquier manera, hay alguien o alguna organización detrás de todo esto, no les parece. Señaló el de cabello naranja con sus frases "Sip" y "Nop".

-Puede ser, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Duda el de piel amarillo.

-No. Yo estoy cansada de hacer denuncias, y nadie hace nada. Augura la señora de alta clase.

-Desde ahora nos vamos a organizar, ahora que nos escuchen y, si es necesario llegamos hasta la Casa Blanca. Decreta el ojiverde campesino buscando lograr convencer a las máximas autoridades.

-Pero para eso se necesita "plata" (dinero). Apunta el hombre de Sugarcube Corner.

-Y usted sabe, don Big Mac, que nosotros somos discriminados. Comprende la señora Crumbles.

-Sé que por eso no nos han tomado en cuenta, pero si nos unimos y tocamos puertas, van a escuchar los rechazados. ¡Eeyup! Decretó retóricamente el ojiverde pecoso.

Y de ahí cerraron las puertas a ellos sin ninguna ayuda federal o nacional, ni policía, ni el gobierno, ni hasta lo judicial.

En un comunicado de la Fiscalía Local, un párrafo configuraba:

"…cada uno de los hechos es independiente y obedecerían a situaciones de Abandonos de Hogar… asociadas a maltratos y abusos…"

El 30 de junio, el FBI emitió este comunicado, donde aclara a la Cámara de Representantes el perfil de las jóvenes desaparecidas en Equestria.

EN UN CABARET

(Música de "Music" de Madonna)

Este hombre dejó todo a lo largo para buscar a su hermana, no sólo fue hasta Canadá o México, sino que recorrió cuánto lugar nocturno había en Canterlot. De aquel comentario a voces en la zona, era que las muchachas pudieron haber caído en manos de inescrupulosos comerciantes, que las podían haber raptado para iniciarlas a su pesar en el mundo de la prostitución.

Definitivamente, con la persistente inquietud de Big Macintosh, la prensa y la policía se inquietaron más en el caso. Los padres pidieron un ministro en visita, es que le fue denegado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la misteriosa desaparición de tantas jóvenes de Equestria alcanzó cobertura nacional. Sin embargo, las autoridades de la época y la policía aseguraban que lo más probable es que se tratase de jóvenes que habrían huido de sus hogares para escapar de la pobreza en que vivían, probablemente emigrando hacia Canadá o México -o quizás en Medio Oriente-; de costa a costa, de norte al sur. Hubo gente incluso que sugirió que las niñas probablemente se habrían vinculado con la prostitución. Este hecho desvió aún más la atención del verdadero motivo de las desapariciones.

Sin embargo, la desaparición de Applejack generó una reacción totalmente inesperada. Big McIntosh, hermano de esta última, movilizó a las demás familias afectadas. Sólo entonces el hecho se convirtió en noticia, por lo que los crímenes se detuvieron brevemente.

En tanto, este encantador del eeyup comenzó a luchar por la verdad y derribar las especulaciones de las autoridades y la policía del escape de las jóvenes hacia estados y países vecinos, fue así que vendió su granja y reunió a todos los conocidos para buscar respuestas.

En cuanto al desquiciado violador, enterado de la movilización de los familiares y amigos de las niñas, dejó de atacar durante dos semanas, al menos hasta en las vísperas de las festividades del cuatro de julio, no descartando el "show de los asesinatos" en serie, sin importar la edad de cualquiera.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá si el desquiciado abusador tomará las riendas de sus crímenes, también un nuevo y conocido personaje estará involucrado con posterioridad del caso; ese tipo inicialmente, es sólo un soplón anónimo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

N de la R: Esto ha sido el comienzo de la historia, al menos finalizada esta primera saga; todo lo escrito hasta entonces fue basada y adaptada. A partir del siguiente capítulo en adelante, será más dramática y más trágica que antes; nuevos personajes -la mayoría mujeres-, nuevos crímenes y un nuevo cómplice del crimen tan negro.

Esta historia inventada es la verdadera "punta de flecha" de mi imaginación. Debido a la vuelta a clases y con el estrés laboral, tomo un indefinido receso hasta lograr completar mis creaciones.

NOS VEREMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA OCASIÓN Y HASTA LUEGO.


	7. Orígenes (del supuesto cómplice)

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

N de la R: Tuve un largo paréntesis por exceso laboral y de la caducidad del Office actual (ahora ya renovada la licencia). Mis sinceras disculpas.

 **Capítulo 7: Orígenes (del supuesto cómplice)**

ANTERIORMENTE, EN ENERO.

Estamos en el control fronterizo de San Diego, California, la entrada sur de Estados Unidos y límite con México. Desde el Distrito Federal y por Tijuana, llega aquí otro protagonista de nuestra historia, Discord. Cada paso que este hombre, dejará una huella de incertidumbre, mentira y dolor, que sus víctimas jamás podrán olvidar.

Es la tercera vez que este "raro" ciudadano -oriundo de Canadá- vuelve al país americano, durante sus primeros días en Las Vegas, Nevada, ya deja notar su especial personalidad.

Allí, alquiló un piso de un motel de tercera por unos días; y tras tomar una ducha se encontraba la joven mucama estirando la cama en donde dormía.

-Ay, disculpe. Termino ahorita. Dice la empleada.

-No se preocupe, no hay problema. ¿Hasta qué hora el centro? Le pregunta Discord ya finalizada su ducha.

-Eh, yo creo que hasta las dos. Explica la adolescente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Contestó el hombre.

-Screwball. Se identifica la joven.

-¿Screwball? Bonito nombre. ¿Hace tiempo que trabajas aquí? Aclaró él.

-Sí. Respondía la chica que trabajaba temporalmente por tiempo corrido.

-Necesito cambiar por unos dólares, ¿dónde puedo ir? Rogó Discord a cambiar de pesos mexicanos a moneda extranjera.

-Yo creo que al banco. Pensó ella.

-Me dijeron que aquí había unos "cambistas". Refiere él de unos comerciantes informales.

-Ah, tiene que ser en un casino latino. Ya. Ya, está lista. Admitió Screwball.

-Oye tú, ¿qué horas sales?

-¿Por qué? Resumía la de ojos púrpura.

-Podría acompañar a cambiar los dólares. Ofrecía Discord que la llevara.

En medio de los imponentes casinos de Las Vegas, y sus hermosas arquitecturas réplicas bañadas en luz, comienza a nublarse la vida de esta agraciada joven americana. Tiene 17 años (nombre bajo reserva), pertenece a una modesta familia y trabaja en un café céntrico, hasta altas horas de la noche.

Mientras Discord caminaba solo, la muchacha le salió su sandalia, y éste le sigue a ella.

-Disculpa, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Le pregunta amablemente Discord, como un caballero.

-No, gracias. Dijo la chica.

-¿Me permite? Dice Discord tomando la sandalia golpeándolo para resolver el problema.

-Eso era todo. Le entrega el calzado a esta.

-Gracias. Agradeció la mujer.

-¿Y para adónde vas? Dijo el abominable.

-Voy a juntarme con unas amigas. Comenta la joven.

-Y a esta hora sola. Reiteró él sonriente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Menciona la chica sin nombre.

-Disculpa, ¿tú no sabes dónde queda el mercado? Pregunta él.

-El mercado, ¿cómo no va a saber? Indicó ella.

-Es que llegué hace dos días. Señala Discord.

-Disculpa. Mira, tú te vas caminando hacia la capilla, y luego doblas hacia la derecha. La fija ella.

-¿Y por qué no me acompaña? Le ofreció Discord.

-Ya. Sentenció la adolescente.

Tras ese rostro limpio de mirada seductora, se esconde una aberrante conducta. Ella se dejó encantar con su locuacidad y no pudo ver más allá.

Hubo entre ellos una suerte de flechazo que los obligó a verse en varias oportunidades.

-Discord, hola. Disculpe que llegué un poco tarde, es que sabe que no sé en qué venirme, ¿estás hace mucho rato acá? Se acercó la joven.

-No, no hay problema. Pensé que ya no venías. Dudaba Discord.

-Tampoco sería en cuenta. Señaló la chica.

-No, no quise hacer eso. Pensé que ya había olvidado de mí. Se fija el hombre.

-Eso piensa. Insinúa ella.

-Mientras estabas esperando, puede imaginar cualquier cosa. Caminamos. Aclara él.

-Ya pues. Contestó la jovenzuela.

En menos de tres semanas de esporádicas citas, se inició un romance con especiales características. Hasta aquí, para esta, surgió la fuerza incontenible de un amor verdadero. Pero aún se ignora cuál es el pensamiento que tuvo Discord para intentar cautivarla.

-(…) Mi papá nos venía a dejar en la mañana y en la tarde nos pasaba a buscar. Cuenta la chica provechando sentar en una banca la vista del desierto.

-¿Te he dicho una vez que eres bonita? Reiteraba el hombre.

-Me va a poner roja. Se avergüenza ella.

-¿Conoces México o Canadá? Contesta el "buen samaritano".

-Tijuana solamente. La respondía considerablemente.

-Pero Ciudad de México es distinto. Algún día te voy a llevar. Propuso Discord.

-Se te olvida que me mando sola. Reflexiona la muchacha.

-¿Qué eres casada? Preguntó éste.

-No, tonto. Le digo a mi papá. Determinaba ésta sus manías de independizarse.

-¿Si fueras casada? Recalcó él si mismo.

-Entonces que quedarían juntos. Expuso dichosamente la mujer.

-Quiero que me escuches, porque es algo que es súper serio. ¿Te casarías conmigo? Proponía él.

La chica aceptó casar a pesar de ser menor de edad, dieron un romántico beso en pleno horizonte.

En un cuento de hadas se transformó para ella, su casamiento. El primero de febrero, este hombre de muy mala imagen dio muestras de su obra inicial; para festejar sin limitaciones este gran paso en su vida. Una gran cantidad de invitados supera una en su existencia. La fiesta, en un gran hotel-casino de Las Vegas tuvo repercusión social, y fue en cierto modo la bienvenida de este "extranjero" en los .

Si bien Discord respondía las características de un ciudadano de clase baja, resultó extraño que nadie de su familia o amigos tuviera presente aquí en la fiesta del matrimonio. Todo lo que conocía aquella chica, de él venía de sus propios dichos. Sin embargo, a esta hora no había razones para dudar. Pero lo cierto es que regularmente recibía una suma de dólares, que le enviaba él mismo. Este dinero le permitía tener un buen pasar en Nevada, y alabada por cierto sucumbo de fantasías.

La noche del matrimonio, este hombre dejó estampado el sello oscuro de su personalidad.

Valiéndose de su labia y osadía, tomó a su flamante esposa y aprovechándose de la algarabía reinante, se alejó del lugar. El hecho pudo ser intrascendente, pero lo cierto que Discord avista paciencia de sus propios invitados, se fue del casino-hotel sin pagar…

En consecuencia, de lo aquello, se largaron en un taxi con rumbo desconocido, exactamente a la casa de la novia.

SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

-Está bonito, ¿ah? Aunque sabes, yo lo encuentro poco caro para nosotros. Dijo la chica viendo un catálogo de ropa.

-Lo pagas tú. Dijo el abominable hombre.

Discord es un hombre especial para muchos; a ratos, silente y hasta tímido, otras veces asertivo y manipulador. Nadie logra sospechar qué pasa por su cabeza, sin prear la sensación de estar actuando y lo que es peor, actuando mal. Recién a semanas de casados, su natural inquietud lo hace planificar el regreso a México, de ser aprovechar la ocasión para presentarle a ella a sus familiares, y cobrar parte de la herencia que le dejó su ancestro.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? Propuso su esposa.

-(Suspirando) Me gustaría comprarme un taxi. ¿Qué te parece? Discord formula con una sonrisa.

-Si a ti te gusta, pero no me dijiste que te trajera para comer. Expresa ella misma.

-Nada, me voy a acostar, ya. Señaló él dando un beso.

-Hasta mañana. La despide su mujer.

Efectivamente Discord viajó a México acompañada de su esposa. Aquella se dio cuenta que en realidad su familia era acomodada y que la herencia existía. Una familiar de este hombre es quien la administra -provisoriamente- ese dinero y tiene sobre él una particular autoridad. Discord era hijo único y todavía considerado como "regalón". Lo que no pudo apreciar la joven, en su corta estadía en tierras peruanas, es que este viejo era la oveja negra de la familia. Dejó sus estudios por su adicción a la cocaína; desertó de su obligación militar a los tres meses; estuvo internado en un centro de rehabilitación para adictos, pero no se recuperó; no siendo capaz de administrar su dinero la familiar se lo niega para reprimirlo, pero es tanto su adicción que roba vehículos para comprar drogas.

Sus deudas con la justicia azteca aún están pendientes. Su regreso a Estados Unidos luego de una corta estadía con sus familiares precisamente, para eludir la mano de la policía.

En la ciudad de Mexicali, mientras busca famosamente contactos para comprar cocaína ya está virtualmente localizado. La familiar de Discord conoce perfectamente el perfil de éste, de manera que no le dio el total que le correspondía por la herencia. Nuevamente se comprometió a enviarle algunos dólares mensuales y le pasó algo más esta vez para comprarse el taxi, según era sus planes.

La ilusión de comprarse un vehículo y comenzar una nueva vida se agotó antes de tiempo. Discord fue detenido en Mexicali y llevado a prisión, su pareja fue más tarde deportada a ., ya que luego de revisar sus antecedentes, no había razones para detenerla. Sin embargo, fue cautelosamente entregada a la policía estadounidense; con este hecho circunstancial, esta quedó absolutamente abandonada. Solo días después, volvería para visitar a su esposo y tratar de conseguir su libertad, pero no lo logra.

* * *

FINALES DE FEBRERO

Luego de estar encerrado una semana y dos horas en la cárcel de Mexicali, este hombre dejado en libertad gracias, nuevamente una gestión económica realizada por su familiar. Discord, obsesionado con sus planes en Estados Unidos, no regresa al Distrito Federal con sus pocos familiares, ni a Canadá por sus raíces, si no que vuelve a Las Vegas para buscar a su esposa sin nombrar.

-Buenas noches, señor. Lo saluda al padre de la chica.

-¿Y tú? Tanto tiempo. Pasa. Le recibe el hombre.

-Permiso. Dijo Discord entrando a la casa. Tuve algunos problemas, ¿le contó a su hija?

-Sí, si… algo me dijo. Siéntate. Dice el papá de la joven.

-Gracias. Decía gentilmente el sujeto.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? Respondió el señor.

-Hoy, apenas solucioné unos problemas me vine. Contradijo Discord sobre su arresto.

-Mire quién está aquí. El progenitor le presenta a su otra hija y la saludan.

-Pensé que nunca más te iba a ver. Insinuaba la niña.

-Qué grande y bonita estás, ya parece toda una mujer. Opina Discord.

-Oh, si tiene recién catorce años no más, hombre. Indicó el papá de la hija menor.

-¿Y la otra, a qué hora llega? Consulta el sujeto.

-Ella ya no vive aquí. ¿No te lo contó? Dijo el hombre mayor.

-Me escribió una vez, pero… eso fue hace tiempo. Describió el abominable.

-Ella hace tiempo también se fue. Respondió la niña.

-¿Y adonde vive? ¿Puedo verla? Siguió sugiriendo Discord.

-Mira, la verdad es que mi hija vive con otra persona. Tú me entiendes, no.

La situación en el hogar de la muchacha no era muy afortunada, ahora solo convivía allí sus padres y sus dos hermanos menores. Discord, se olvidó de pronto el desaire de su esposa e incluso para así no preocuparle. A esa altura, con poco dinero en los bolsillos, y sin rumbo claro, le pidió al padre de ésta que lo cobijara en su casa por algunos días.

Como una manera de solventar sus gastos mientras le llega su cuota de dólares de México (allí se usa el peso), Discord se puso a trabajar como vendedor de autos/coches. Ya a esa altura y aprovechándose de que el progenitor de su ex novia estaban todo el día fuera de su hogar, este hombre había seducido a la hermana menor de su ex, de solo 14 años de edad. Desde luego nada bueno había en esa relación incipiente, pero esta niña ya había caído en las garras de su falso encanto. Siempre buscaba motivos para estar junto a él y por supuesto, Discord comenzó a ir a bregar ideas un tanto oscuras.

De este romance en tanto platónico para esta, por supuesto nadie sospechaba, ni menos su padre.

En una tarde, a inicios de marzo…

-¿Y tú, qué haces aquí tan tarde? Decía el padre de la niña una vez llegado a casa.

-La estaba esperando. Contradice la chica.

-¿Cómo le fue? Preguntaba Discord.

-Más o menos no más, ¿llegó tu hermano? Contestaba éste diciendo a su hija.

-Sí, está durmiendo. ¿Le sirvo algo? Menciona ella.

-Caliente un poco de comida. Dijo el hombre haciendo que su primogénita fuera a cocinar. -Y a ti, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien, me llegó el dinero de DF. Así que lo más probable es que me vaya luego. Recalcó el tipo "abominable".

-Yo creo que tú deberías buscarte una mujer más madura. No es bueno estar solo. Lo aconsejó el padre.

-Sí lo sé. Supuso Discord.

-Hija, ¿qué pasa con la comida? Expuso su papá de la cena.

-Voy. Dijo la niña desde la cocina.

En el dormitorio, luego del nidito de amor, nuestro coprotagonista empieza a vestir.

-Tu papá sabe que estás acá. Explica Discord poniendo el calzado.

-No, le dije que iba con una amiga, no me quería darme permiso. Indicaba la niña bajo las mantas de la cama de sus padres.

-Es mejor que me vaya. Señaló él fríamente.

-Yo voy contigo. Admitió la muchacha quien quería acompañarla.

-No, sería un problema. Redime el tipo.

-¿Qué ya no me quieres? Señala ella redimiendo de las eventuales consecuencias.

-Eres menor de edad, si me voy contigo me pueden tomar preso. Concientiza Discord de las futuras acciones.

-Ah, ya ahora te preocupa eso. No tienes para habernos tomado de la mano, yo me quería ir contigo. Proponía insistentemente ella.

 _En lo más íntimo de su ser este hombre quiere llevarse a su chica, y no mide las consecuencias. Este perfil tan extraño, ha convertido precisamente en la oveja negra de la familia. Seductor, mentiroso, estafador, para muchos una trilogía fatal; pero en estricto rigor lo que está haciendo Discord, es ser sólo consecuente con su rasgo de psicópata._

-Tú tendrás las consecuencias, yo voy a Phoenix, te espero mañana en el terminal (de autobuses). Advirtió Discord con un tono grave que él abandona de la habitación con su camisa en la mano.

EN LA PARADA DE AUTOBUSES

Los dos se dirigían al rodoviario una vez comprado los pasajes hacia Arizona.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu papá? Cita Discord de las consecuencias.

-Nada, ni siquiera me vio salir. Declara la muchachita.

-Ah, no sabes que tú vas conmigo. Desdicha el hombre.

-No. Pero cuando en la noche menos lo va a suponer. Cree la señorita.

-¿No le dijiste a nadie de esto, seguro? Advierte él.

-Nadie. Señala ella entregando los equipajes antes de subir con él, yéndose hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Discord no estaba equivocado; dos días más tarde, el papá de la menor fue a la policía y estampó una denuncia por secuestro. Ya a esa altura no le cabían dudas respecto a la participación de este hombre en la desaparición de su hija. Conversamos luego con el padre, y así recuerda aquel triste episodio y el perfil de Discord.

 _Según el progenitor de la víctima, no le gustaba las mujeres maduras, prefería a las más jóvenes; en cuanto a su aspecto era muy frío, tímido, calculador y medio corpulento._

Continuará...


	8. Fechorías y engaños

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 8: Fechorías y engaños**

Discord recorre así en compañía de la joven varias ciudades, dejando atrás una secuela de robos y estafas. En Phoenix (Arizona) abandonó la residencia sin pagar; en Santa Fe, Dallas, Houston, Oklahoma City y Canterlot hizo lo mismo; su única coartada o mejor dicho su delicadeza, era dejar nombres falsos en el registro, para ellos siempre necesitaba documentos de identidad, los que obviamente sustraía de sus víctimas.

Ahora está en Nueva Jersey, la joven descansa en el hotel y Discord nuevamente involucrado en su manualidad delictiva. Aquí, en el Club de Yates esperó largo rato hasta que un automovilista dejó las llaves puestas. Los datos emanados por la policía entorno a su figura ya están distribuidos en todos los cuarteles del país. Y mientras Discord se lleva este vehículo, ellos ya se encuentran en el hotel, con la chica detenida; Discord logró eludir el cerco policial y la joven compañera fue llevada de regreso a Las Vegas. Por suerte, para este ciudadano, la denuncia por secuestro en su contra fue anulada, ya que la niña declaró que estaba por su propia voluntad acompañando a Discord.

Luego de dejar una estela de fechorías y estar sin la compañía de la niña, Discord decide viajar nuevamente a Canterlot, a esta ciudad llega el 11 de marzo y no tiene aún planes concretos; que su dinero es escaso y su mente trabaja a ritmo acelerado para buscar cómo obtenerlo. Hasta ahora la suerte no ha sido precisamente su mejor compañía, y ahí quizás está todo el problema, ya que tiene una carga adicional que de un momento a otro lo llevará a convertir un delito mayor.

Ya ha quedado atrás su pasado en Las Vegas, pero parece no lamentarlo, está dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo.

Detrás de su rostro impávido y tímido, esconde una fuerza maligna que nadie logra sospechar; pero cada día que pasa el país, da señales inequívocas que algo trama. Alojó una residencial en Canterlot, todos quienes vieron llegar recuerdan su rostro, porque en ese mismo día una de las camareras dejó colgado ingenuamente su delantal del trabajo justo en frente de una de las ventanas de su pieza (cuarto). Discord, muy presto sacó las garras de cleptómano, y no pudo resistir la tentación de hurgar en el delantal. Aquí nuevamente se apoderó de una cédula ajena, elemento vital para alabar sus actos delictivos, también sustrajo algunas tarjetas de crédito y más de 50 dólares en efectivo cuya propiedad correspondía a una joven.

Al día siguiente, Discord abandonó la residencial sin pagar y huyó rumbo a Equestria. Era su costumbre dar nombres falsos precisamente para protegerse de estas situaciones. Extrañamente este hombre parecido y pulcramente vestido, llegó hasta la residencial "Mi pequeño brony y Bernstein" como si aquí alguien lo esperara.

-Buenos días. Dijo una señora al abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días. Me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar una habitación. Dice Discord.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿y cuántos son? Replica la mujer.

-Yo, no más. Decía él accediendo a la posada.

-El de la cinco se fue. Le contestaba a un hombre refiriendo del número de la habitación.

-No, se está bañando, pero se va hoy día. ¿Por qué? Señaló el caballero quien es el dueño de la pensión.

-El señor necesita un cuarto. ¿Por cuántos días? Aclaró la señora.

-Tres o cuatro días, hasta que llegue mi esposa. Contestó mintiendo Discord sobre su estadía.

De repente, llega una empleada doméstica de mediana edad bajando de las escaleras trayendo sábanas.

-Don Kanonji, dígame (no el del anime Bleach, es un apodo del administrador de la estancia) Decía la empleada.

-¿Tienes sábanas la 15? Preguntó el administrador.

-No, tampoco tiene colchón, usted dijo que lo sacaran. Consultó la mujer.

-¿Y cuál está disponible entonces? Dijo el patrón.

-La cinco, don Joe se va ahora en la mañana. Comenta la mucama.

-¿No le importaría esperar un poco? Asegura alias "Don Kanonji" al nuevo inquilino.

-No, no, por mí no hay problema. Respondió Discord.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Lo consulta el hombre mayor.

-Discord, Discord "Aparicio". Fingió él su supuesto segundo nombre.

-Adelante. Pase por aquí. Afirma el dueño de la pensión dando la bienvenida a la residencial.

Discord ya se instaló como pasajero. Ahora, necesita mostrarse, pero de la forma que a él más le acomoda.

-Disculpa, don Kanonji. ¿Podría ver el televisor? Afirma Discord después de tomar un baño.

-Sí, sí, pasa adelante. ¿Le sirvió el desayuno usted ya? ¿no? Afirma el administrador escribiendo la planilla de registro de visitas.

-No gracias. Es que me desperté recién, ya es muy tarde. Señala el hombre abominable.

-¿Usted va a almorzar aquí o al otro lado? Añadió el gerente.

-¿Por qué? Recalcó Discord.

-No, que le pregunto porque hacemos la comida justa y usted sabe que… Detalla el administrador.

-Ah, entonces almuerzo aquí. Confirma éste entusiasmado.

-Perfecto. Bueno, permiso. Dijo el señor de la posada parándose antes de retirar.

-Sí. Ya. Dice Discord.

-Eh, ahí está el control (remoto). Cualquier cosa que le ofrezca, la empleada lo va a atender. Indicó el jefe.

-Listo. Eh, disculpe don Kanonji, ¿podría hacer una llamada a México? Es que me va a mandar una lana (dinero). Señala el huésped de la residencial.

-¿A México? Insinuó el dueño de la posada.

-Sí, al Distrito Federal. Lo describe Discord.

-Bueno, pienso que con tiempo y tarifa no hay problema. Determina el hombre aceptando sin inconvenientes el uso de llamadas a larga distancia.

-Ya, gracias. Finalizó nuestro coprotagonista yendo a encender el televisor y sentarse cómodamente viendo un show matinal.

Sin embargo, por extrañas circunstancias llama la atención de una escuela preparatoria que reporteaban por TV sobre los preparativos de un baile de primavera -boreal- en dicha institución: era el Canterlot High. En él recordó un presagio que lo madijo desde un tiempo remoto; su cabeza le inquietaba al observar a las Mane Seven liderando el evento, algo trama el pobre Discord recordando como un cajón sin abrir en el interior de la caja de Pandora. Finalmente se acordó la mente vaga de una memoria que en el pasado se involucró en un caso que prefirió enterrar para siempre, y no fue así.

Éste arrojó el control a la pantalla, maldiciendo de que se tratarían de las mismas chicas que la desterraron de por vida por un escándalo sexual al que decidió exiliarse al sur para no ser perseguido por las autoridades competentes a nivel policial, judicial y federal. De vuelta a la tierra del Tío Sam desde Distrito Federal, se reformó porque su orden de búsqueda fue anulada solo en . durante unos meses. Así, se encerro en uno de los baños pensando una revancha en contra de ellas y todas las que rodeaban; como ya está limpio de crímenes, jura vengar y planteó una idea perfeccionada: contratar un sicariato a su medida, que no fueran narcos ni bandidos que tengan antecedentes, sino tipos corrientes.

Salido del baño, retomó sus quehaceres en la residencial antes de salir a buscar gente que le acomode, pero primero tenía un asunto con los giros de dinero del extranjero.

 _Continuará..._


	9. El encontrón y fin del origen

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales. Incluye medio crossover de Un Show Más en algunos personajes.

NOTA: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y sus respectivos autores; idénticamente con Un Show Más que le corresponde a Time Warner vía Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo 9: El encontrón y fin del origen**

Discord llamó a su pariente para que enviara dinero en nombre de la dueña del DNI robado. Ella, sin pedir muchas explicaciones así lo hizo. De este modo pretendía no dejar rastro de su presencia en ningún lado, lleno de misterio acudió a esa mañana al correo para rescatar una carta cuyo interior, tenía, parte de su mesada mensual en dólares.

Tras estos su refugio, Discord escondía toda su personalidad. Ahora se encuentra en esta zona pasando graciosamente la gala. Aunque su vida está llena de vericuetos, Discord se las arregla para estar impune. Para muchos da la sensación de un señor tranquilo y hasta enigmático, pero quién no puede decir ya que a estas alturas comenzó a tramar lo que sería de estas fiestas en su vida. Particularmente, en su ánimo velado de asistir al próximo 4 de julio.

Como si todo lo hubiera planificado, como si su estadía estuviera marcada por un propósito desconocido, este hombre tomó el dinero y de inmediato se fue a la tienda por departamento, para comprarse caprichosamente una tenida de color blanco. De esa forma había planificado vestir para lo que sería su acto máximo -a futuro-.

De vuelta a la residencial, a las 19:00, este hombre cargaba el traje para que si lo planchara

-Disculpe. ¿Me podría planchar un poco el pantalón? Dijo Discord haciendo el favor.

-¿Lo quiere ahora? Respondía la empleada y él lo afirma. -Qué bonito y es nuevo.

-Sí, quiero sacarle esta marca que tiene acá. Aseguró él.

-Veo que vas a salir. Indica ella planchando.

-Voy con Don Kanonji y su familia a la Escuela Canterlot por el festival. Determinó el hombre.

-Es bonito, le va a gustar. No me digas que va a ir así. Supuso la mujer.

-Sí, ¿por qué? Dice él dudoso.

-Imagínese vestido de blanco. Pensaba ella.

-A mí me gusta el blanco. Disimuló Discord que en realidad odiaba ese color.

-Pero se le va a ensuciar, cuando esté allá se va a acordar de mí. La indica la empleada.

-¿Y usted no va a ir? Respodió él en medio de las expectativas.

-Mañana tengo libre, con mi novio siempre vamos a los fuegos artificiales de la escuela. Propuso la señorita.

-A lo mejor ahí nos vemos. ¿De qué se ríe? Pregunta Discord ocultando algo.

-Con la cantidad de gente que va. Le plancho el pantalón, se lo dejo en el cuarto; no se va a olvidar ahí. Dijo la empleada sin identificar, haciendo abandonar a Discord dado el favor.

En la preparatoria Canterlot, él anduvo vestido de blanco con un sombrero y anteojos prestados de la residencial, aparentemente para camuflarse de los presentes por su pasado; pasea como un alumno de una clase de samba en Brasil sin revelar su identidad. Visitó los pabellones observando a los estudiantes dentro de esta feria de atracciones con un solo motivo: era el festival de primavera de Canterlot High. Este sujeto tentaba seducir a las chicas jóvenes salvo un detalle.

Ese detalle eran las famosas Equestria Girls, a las que son tratadas de respeto y orgullo; a Discord sabía que su nebuloso pasado ocultaba algo: eran ellas que la denunciaron por abuso sexual hace un tiempo remoto.

La invitación de "Don Kanonji" y su esposa a Discord se hizo efectiva, junto a sus hijos ese día quisieron ser en cierto modo los anfitriones de este "extranjero" que por primera vez conocía el campamento. Desde que este hombre llegó se sintió impresionado con el lugar, y no dudó en dejarse llevar por ese tren de algarabía que domina al ambiente.

Con toda la locura de un cuadro de Van Gogh, mezclada quizás con la imagen de Dios, se lo presentó para este hombre la fiesta en todo su esplendor. Las coincidencias comienzan a suceder desde temprano, entre tanta gente y oferta de lugares para divertirse, la familia se encontró con dos pensionistas de su residencial. Aprovecharon entonces de compartir con ellos, la mesa.

El campamento está lleno, la bulla es ensordecedora, y la invitación para pasar una noche sin límites, está hecha; intuía todo aquello y cargó solapadamente unos sobres de cocaína en su billetera.

Este hombre ya ha ido en dos oportunidades al baño, para tomar dosis de cocaína; esta es su noche, así lo decidió.

Pero el dueño de la pensión y su familia se hizo tarde, y prefirió de pronto llevar a los suyos a casa, fue aquí cuando por descarte se va decantando el mayor protagonismo de Discord en esta historia. Absolutamente entusiasmado con el entorno festivo, este ciudadano abominable decidió quedarse solo y acompañar por algún rato sus compañeros de pensión. Luego de quedar en plena libertad de acción, los brindis y los festejos continuaron uno tras otro. Sólo los efectos de la droga pudieron sostener en pie a este hombre; aquí, quizás comienza a fraguarse en su mente la necesidad de cercear sus más bajos instintos.

Ya no quiere más compañía, ahora es el momento de actuar, probablemente como lo hizo en más de alguna oportunidad.

Discord salió voluntariamente del evento, planificó su maquiavélica idea de acabar las Mane Seven y a todos los que rodean, pero se necesitaría a manos de un sicario de buenas pulgas y libre de crímenes. Fue a un bar para hombres con el fin de buscar a un "nominado" de su propio sicariato; es una taberna sin drogadictos ni borrachos y ni inmorales que inmolan el sitio.

Al final, encontró un perfecto candidato, era un hombre de apariencia yeti desempleado que llegó recién de la ciudad desde su despido. Y acercó al elegido.

-Excuse me (Disculpe), le gustaría ganar un dineral si era desempleado. Comenta Discord sonriente.

-Yo no hago negocios con desconocidos, váyase a otra parte. Se excusó el hombre rechazando la propuesta.

-Y si tu novia se llamaba Mona. Se las ingenió Discord.

-Oye, ¿cómo lo supiste que mi novia era Mona? Exclamó el tipo alardeado.

 _Esta seria charla entre Discord y el supuesto tipo, sería una de las pocas que se conocen entre sí. Aclaradamente, el primero disimula toda su información que lo desconoce en un principio, mientras el otro se creyó ingenuo por saber su vida pasada secreta ya desvelada. Por cierto, Discord arriesgará cobrar lo que resta de su cuenta todos sus ahorros, sin remordimiento alguno de que esta sería el inicio o, mejor dicho, la premonición de uno de los crímenes más terroríficos jamás vivido en Canterlot._

-Tengo el don de la palabra. Admitió Discord uno de sus engaños. El tipo no dudó en tentarlo.

-Ah. De acuerdo, ¿cuánto quieres y qué me ofreces? Ofrecía la persona anónima sus intereses de limpiar su imagen y su reputación.

Los dos hablaron los planes macabros sin evidencia alguna para no interceptar la policía; acabar a un par de chicas de forma azarosa mediante el uso del transporte público-privado para acallarlas y desaparecerlas. Es la única manera de borrar evidencias sobre aquellas chicas inocentes. Asimismo, contó de su terrible y escandaloso pasado que vivió Discord y jura venganza.

-Yo no podría hacer eso. Esto es un crimen, no sé qué piensas. Seré honesto, ¿prefieres vengar de unas niñas que te hicieron demandar por un crimen que no cometió? Lo siento, no sé qué te pasa y… Dijo el señor misterioso aludiendo no meterse en ese asunto, hasta que Discord golpea la mesa e interrumpe.

-Y si te ofreciera un millón de dólares a plazo a cambio de un nuevo empleo. Decreta la jugosa propuesta Discord arriesgándolo todo lo que tenga.

El tipo aceptó la oferta seleccionando el rubro sugerido sin otra opción: de taxista ilegal.

Siguiendo los pasos del plan, prometieron contactar una vez, su objetivo de trasladar a lotes baldíos y desaparecerlas. El abominable comprometió guardar el anonimato.

-Yo no tengo nombre, pero llámame "Walks" por ahora. Le presenta el sujeto desempleado.

-Soy Discord y es mi único alias, te dejo en sus manos, suerte y están los pasos a seguir, hasta pronto. Aclara el hombre dando una lista anotada en una tarjeta de presentación vacía.

-Déjame bajo control, hasta luego señor. Dice él al abandonar el bar, mientras Discord se quedó a pasar unas copas más toda la madrugada.

Y de camino a la posada se desubicó, sin saberlo se traspasó en la playa artificial mojando su traje. Volvió allá a dormir tras un primer contacto con el sujeto. Fueron las 6:45 AM.

-¿Y usted a esta hora? Dijo la empleada limpiando el piso cuando llegó el visitante.

-Fui a la Escuela Canterlot y… Cuenta Discord empapado.

-¿Qué le pasó que viene todo mojado? Razona la mujer.

-Me puse a tomar más de la cuenta; fui a la playa artificial y me mojó una ola. Él dio la excusa del porqué quedó así.

-A usted no más se le pueden ocurrir esas cosas. Mire cómo le quedó su traje nuevo. Piensa la empleada.

-¿Y Don Kanonji y su Doña? Preguntó él.

-Están durmiendo. ¿Quiere que le sirva alguna cosa? Pidió la señora.

-No, me voy a acostar. Comenta éste camino a su cuarto sin dar explicación.

-Sáquese esa ropa que se va a resfriar. La advierte la mujer.

La tarde tras el "encontrón", fue a almorzar con los dueños de la pensión. Sentado en un sillón, oía unos comentarios de sus patrones sobre un caso de asesinato de una niña.

-Ya están todas listas las piezas, señora. Faltaron las toallas, como usted tiene la llave de la despensa no las puse. Dijo la empleada.

-Déjalas ahí no más. Yo las pongo después. Dice la dueña de la pensión.

-Don Discord, ¿usted va a almorzar, le sirvo ya? Contesta la mucama.

-No, gracias, no tengo apetito. Respondió él sí mismo.

-¿Y una "agüita de perro" no te va a servir? Contradice la trabajadora aludiendo a un remedio casero.

-¿Qué es eso? Preguntaba Discord de que según él era curioso.

-Es agüita caliente con cáscara de limón. Si se siente mal del estómago se le cae bien. Tradujo ella misma qué es esa infusión.

-No, gracias. Me voy a tomar un café, no más. Decía Discord.

-Y usted señora, ¿le sirvo algo? Dijo la sirvienta.

-No, no quiero nada. Gracias. Recalcó la doña.

-Don Kanonji, le traigo su café. Insistió la asistente a su patrón.

-No tampoco, voy a salir. Replicó el dueño de la posada.

-¿Qué les pasan? Los noto preocupados. Comenta la empleada.

-Que no supiste lo que pasó en la escuela. Se entera "Don Kanonji" tajante.

-Ah sí, que terrible. La niñita de ocho años que violaron y mataron. Mencionó la ayudante.

-Era la hija de mi primo. Describió él consternado.

-¿No le puedo creer? Dice la empleada conmovida.

-¿Y no saben quién fue? Responde Discord.

-Aún no, en la tarde vamos a ir a dar el pésame. Determina la doña de la pensión.

-Cómo puede haber gente tan mala. Yo si supiera quién es lo mataría. ¿Un cafecito me dijo? Criticó la empleada.

-Sí, por favor. ¿Van a ir a la escuela a la tarde? Supuso Discord.

-Sí, tenemos que ir todos. Aguardó "Don Kanonji".

-¿No le molesta que lo acompañe? Dice el huésped halagado.

Esa noche…

Solo fundamentar podría intentar volver al lugar del crimen para jactarse quizás, el quiosco de los padres de la niña asesinada por un desconocido, estaban conmocionados; decenas de personas, amigos, clientes y la comunidad en general, se acercaron para testimoniar su aprecio y compartir aunque mentalmente su dolor. Discord, en un acto que resulta difícil de comprender, también expresó su compasión a los padres a pesar de que no los conocía.

Al día siguiente, Discord salió tras tomar una ducha y reencuentra con la mucama trayendo ropa.

-Ya está hecha su habitación, le puse sábanas limpias, ¿le sirvo desayuno? Era la empleada mencionarlo.

-No, gracias, yo sé ir. ¿Don Kanonji no está? Expresa Discord salido del baño.

-No, fue a la policía. Recalca ella.

-¿La policía? ¿Qué pasó algo? Explica el hombre visitante.

-No, lo que pasa es que fue a entregar la lista de los pasajeros, no ves que en este país saca multa si no le entregan antes de 24 horas. Decía ella detalladamente.

-¿La señora no habrá dejado la ropa limpia? Dijo él.

-Sí, está encima de la cama, está planchadita toda. Respondió la empleada.

-Ya, yo voy al correo, así que no voy a llegar tarde. Decidió el hombre con ganas de no regresar.

-¿No va a venir a almorzar? Indica la mujer.

-No, no creo. Reitera Discord saliendo de la escena.

Esa sería la última vez que se encontrarían entre ellos. La mujer sospechaba del comportamiento de este personaje.

Luego de salir sin pagar de la residencial "Mi pequeño brony y Bernstein", Discord huyó con destino a Nueva York. Su único cargamento fue aquel traje blanco que usó en Canterlot.

-Pare ahí no más, por favor. Decía él ordenando que se detuviera a bordo de un taxi.

Desde luego, lo limpió para sacarles las manchas de sangre con sudor y ahora se encuentra aquí, con el afán de deshacerse de él.

-Sabe que, estoy esperando a mi esposa. Finge Discord que la verdad no tiene cómo pagarle.

-¿Tiene algún problema? Dijo el taxista.

-Es que usted no me va a creer, pero ando sin dinero. Confesó él la verdad.

-Eso le debía haberme dicho antes. Advirtió el chofer.

-Pero sabe que, ando yo con este terno así que, si usted quiere, me cancelo con esto y usted me da la diferencia. Condiciona Discord aceptando intercambiar su vestimenta blanca colgada.

-¿Y qué va a hacer con ello? Preguntó el taxista medio confuso.

-Bueno, en realidad no es mi problema, pero no ando nada de plata. Insistió el hombre abominable.

-Bueno, lo único que tengo son cincuenta dólares. Denota el conductor lo que tiene, le hicieron un trueque con el traje blanco y Discord se bajó del taxi, eliminando sus evidencias. En una plaza robó una chaqueta de un hombre recostado en el césped, dejada en un banco.

A pesar de que este hombre tiene sobre sus espaldas, una centena de fechorías y la muerte alevosa de una inocente niña de tan solo ocho años -en que no se involucró ni cometió-, su rostro no refleja sentimientos encontrados; más bien hay que se grafica de cuerpo entero su perfil de psicopatía, que no le permite distinguir entre el bien y el mal, ni mucho menos preocuparse por el dolor ajeno.

Moraleja: Se detuvo el asesino de la menor de edad por cometer un accidente de tráfico.

Nota: Discord huyó del país meses después a un rumbo desconocido.

Continuará…

 _El siguiente episodio retoma la historia, los tres últimos capítulos son solo cánones y retcon._


	10. Nuevas víctimas

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales.

 **Capítulo 10: Nuevas víctimas**

4 DE JULIO

Esta es la imagen que refleja el Campamento Everfree durante las festividades del 4 de julio, centenares de stands, quioscos y tiendas le dan vida y tradición a este lugar ubicada en Equestria. De momento comienza muy temprano y su actividad no cesa durante las 24 horas que permanece abierta al público.

Filthy Rich, su esposa y su hija, como todos los años alquilan un espacio para poner su quiosco de papas (o patatas) fritas y también muebles sin usar. Diamond Tiara, la única hija de la familia, no es la regalona -por su temperamental actitud- y la fiel compañía de sus padres.

NOMBRE: **Diamond (Dazzle) Tiara**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 10 y 13 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: La más rica y popular de su grado.

A las 17:00 horas, el psicópata retoma sus actividades delictivas luego de su receso, temido y enterado por los familiares de las víctimas desaparecidas quienes atrevieron a denunciar por presunta desgracia que ya se conoce debido a diversos motivos.

El dolor ajeno apoderó por un tiempo a las familias ya mencionadas; no así el violador que no lo preocupa y regresa más cargado que nunca, más fuerte que el dólar o el euro para demostrar a la comunidad el impacto mediático que jamás se van a olvidar.

Cinco horas después, a las 22:00 horas de ese día.

-Oye, amor. Estas amigas quieren salir a caminar un rato. Menciona Filthy Rich observando a su hija y su amiga SIlver Spoon.

-Sí, quieren (ver) donde a la abuela. En vez de qué andando vueltas por ahí. Insinúa la señora.

-Sí, pero yo no voy a poder a dejarlos. Reitera el señor Rich.

-Vayan solos, no más, total excepta. Además, "Spoonie" ¿con quién vas? Indica la mujer distrbuyendo los bienes.

-Oye, pero diles que se vayan todos juntos, viste como hay gente esta cuestión. Advierte Filthy.

-Umh, van a ir donde la abuela un rato, pero se vienen pronto. Señala ella a las chicas.

-Está bien, mamá. Dijo Diamond Tiara abandonando del espacio junto con Silver Spoon.

…y este es el campamento de noche, una suerte de inexplicable imagen huele este lugar. Aquí se cobijan a más de 150 mil personas; pero ahora algo dice que esta noche será diferente.

-¿Cómo anda la cosa, amor? Dijo Filthy retornando el puesto.

-Bien, pero les faltan patatas. Sostiene la mujer de éste.

-En el auto quedaron patatas. Comenta él.

-Anda a buscarlo. Rogó la señora ocupada con su negocio.

-Bueno. Afirmó el millonario.

-Oye, mira la hora que es y estas chicas no llegan. Denota la señora.

-Tranquila, amor, mire. Allá vienen las niñas. Filthy llamó a la calma.

-¿Aún tiene el auto desocupado? Aclaró su esposa.

-Sí. Dijo el marido.

-Mira, estas niñitas deben tener cualquier sueño. Admitió ella.

-Bueno, mande a dejarlo contigo.

-Llévalos tú, yo termino con el presupuesto. Contradecía su cónyuge.

-Bueno. Dijo el magnate al abandonar el quiosco.

-Pregúntales si quieren ir al baño. Afirma la mujer.

Diamond Tiara y su amiga Silver Spoon no resisten la tentación y sin dar aviso a sus mayores acuden a un galpón muy cerca de su negocio. Así se está formando la cadena de angustia y misterio que rodea a los personajes de una tragedia que no se podrá olvidar.

NOMBRE: **Silver Spoon**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 10 y 13 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: De refinada clase.

Ambas amigas se enamoran a solas, tomaron de las manos en secreto besándose, ésta quizás sería la última vez que se juntan del uno para el otro.

-Oye, amor, estas chicas se fueron otra vez. Voy al galpón yo, don Pepe me dijo que se fueron para allá. Vuelvo un momento, ahí te dejé las patatas. Expresó Filthy Rich a su mujer yendo a buscar.

Tras el "lemon yuri", las dos se sentaban en una mesa con las manos apretadas viendo un espectáculo, hasta que retorna el mencionado hombre de negocios.

Don Filthy no quiso continuar trabajando mientras no tuviera a su hija cerca. Después de la medianoche, el lugar es peligroso y lo mejor es tomar precauciones.

Twist y las Cutie Mark Crusadres, sus otras amigas estaban durmiendo. El auto de Don Filthy está en frente de su quiosco y a muy pocos metros.

Ya es tarde, la clientela disminuyó y es hora de cerrar para don Filthy Rich. En este acto tan simple y cotidiano, se encierra una caprichosa realidad. El auto/coche donde duermen las niñas está a solo metros del quiosco, y se divisa desde ahí, pero mientras hacen caja con las ventanas cerradas insistirán unos pocos minutos donde perderán la visión de su hija. Qué fatal coincidencia.

-¿Qué hora es, amor? Consultó el hombre caprichoso.

-Son como las cinco y cuarto. ¿Y las niñas? Preguntó su prometida.

-Están en el auto. Oye, ¿cómo anduvo la cosa? Responde el tipo millonario.

-Bien, se vendió todo. Mañana hay que traer más patatas porque se hicieron pocas. Razona esta dama.

-Oye, amor. Pégate una apuradita para que nos vamos luego. Ya, voy a ver a las niñas. Concluyó el señor Rich antes de cobijarles a las chicas.

En un acto que refleja toda la preocupación por su hija, este hombre quiso abrigarlos, ya que la madrugada se presumía un poco helada, y aún le quedaba algunos minutos en el quiosco.

De un lado para el otro, el taxista iba sin su auto y entró al establecimiento a pie, medio alucinado consultó a unos voluntarios de bomberos que si quería acompañar a tomar unos tragos y buscar mujeres, ignorando los presentes.

-Oye, hey. ¿Adónde hay un lugar bueno para tomar algo acá? Enfatizó el supuesto psicópata a los fieles del servicio público.

Los bomberos se negaron la propuesta y el asesino marchó solo.

-Vaya solito no más. Esa fue la respuesta de un voluntario.

En el estacionamiento, divisó en el automóvil de las chicas durmiendo en el interior como si nadie se enterara.

Diamond Tiara se encontraba semi despierta cuando el taxista le abrió la puerta. La niña, al verlo tan bien vestido, no se sorprendió con su visita, mucho menos cuando este hombre señaló ser un policía que quería protegerla porque ese auto sería luego revisado ya que supuestamente escondía drogas. Con su afán protector la sacó del lugar y se la llevó a un sitio más privado y oscuro. Éste no genero desconfianza en Diamond Tiara, y ella lo acompañó sin oponer resistencia.

A esa hora, algunos bomberos, los mismos que fueron consultados por él minutos antes, vieron a este hombre en compañía de la niña; les pareció un tanto raro, pero les conocían su parentesco de modo que prefirieron no entrometerse.

Minutos posteriores, el caballero millonario fue de nuevo al vehículo.

-Oye, despierta. Tu amiga ¿dónde está? Ensayó Filthy despertando a Silver Spoon notando que su hija ha desaparecido.

-No sé. Estaba durmiendo, no sé. Respondió ella somnolienta.

Filthy Rich no dudó en avisar a su esposa que la progenitora se había ido sola en extrañas circunstancias.

05:30 AM

Entretanto, buscando un sitio eriazo donde se hacía sus negros pensamientos, este hombre arrastró a la pequeña Diamond Tiara.

La apoyó de los hombros y ésta se asustó, la recostó ligeramente antes de ultrajarla al máximo.

No conforme con violar a Diamond, este hombre la estranguló, y dejando su cuerpo sin vida huyó del lugar.

Del otro lado, los padres la buscaban en todos lados; mientras tanto Silver Spoon despertó somnolienta porque el padre de su mejor amiga la ha despertado, también fue a seguir los pasos.

06:45 AM

El psicópata observó a Silver Spoon perdida, se acercó a la muchacha usando la misma táctica de su engaño con Diamond Tiara, fingiendo ser policía de civil diciendo que su amiga está cerca, la atrajo a otro lugar íntimo que luego de violarla (quitando sus gafas), la ahogó en un río y la ahorcó. Sin piedad alguna, lanzó el cuerpo al río desde un peñazco y rompió machacando sus anteojos para finalmente escapar sin destino.

10:00 AM

Apenas aclaró el cuerpo de la pequeña Diamond Tiara se dejó ver como una expresión de auxilio silente. De inmediato llegó al lugar la policía y el FBI, el cuerpo de esta niña adolescente presentaba profundas huellas y heridas; su débil estructura no resistió los embates de aquel horrible agresor. Se tomaron varias especies que aparecieron en el entorno, ahí se encontró el DNI de la camarera que meses antes Discord había robado en la pensión y lo entregó al supuesto sicario por equivocación. Treinta minutos más tarde, los buzos policiales rescataron el cuerpo sin vida de Silver Spoon sumergida en un riachuelo aledaño al campamento; los vestigios de sus lentes rotos también fueron hallados sin huella, posiblemente los borró durante el crimen.

Desde luego, todos los indicios que pudieron dar señas del violador se consignaron para los análisis de laboratorio.

Las muertes de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon a manos de un psicópata se proyectó en toda la ciudad, tanto la prensa como la comunidad quisieron conocer lo más pronto al asesino, pero éste se esfumó.

Su posterior funeral de estas niñas fue masivo, presintiendo que junto a las desapariciones y fallecimientos de las chicas de Canterlot High, el o los asesinos sigan sueltos, culpándolo a las autoridades de obstruir de la justicia e impunidad con solo resolver y acaparar las dudas pese a la investigación extenuada.

Como preludio a esto, no se descartan más víctimas a seguir.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Nota: Definitivamente y a partir de este momento, se publicarán capítulo a capítulo al mes, debido a la larga inactividad que tuve por no avanzar la trama; acepto mis disculpas. Aún quedan más chicas que sacrificar a manos de un desquiciado, porque estoy en la segunda saga.

Manténgase en sintonía, como lo reiterado llegarán uno o dos por mes.

¡Hasta la vista!


	11. Adiós primas Apple

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales.

 **Capítulo 11: Adiós primas Apple**

El persuasivo incremento de crímenes deja en estela las múltiples teorías de conspiración, tomando como relevancia una clara referencia de "Jack el destripador", que el o los supuestos inculpados no hayan dado la cara demostrando su astucia y con buenas agallas de sólo querer llamar la atención de la comunidad.

Treinta y seis horas después del cortejo fúnebre, entra en escena una niña pelirroja pecosa de ojos verdes que viajó por el funeral desde el este del país. Es Babs Seed, una ex bravucona y amiga de las Cutie Mark Crusaders quien en este punto espera un taxi para llevar a la estación de trenes desde una asolada parada de autobús. No le importaba si estaba sola, se siente independiente como si nada.

NOMBRE: **Babs Seed**  
APODO: _**Sweetie Babs**_  
EDAD: Entre 10 y 13 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Manehattan (Manhattan, NY)  
OBSERVACIONES: Prima de Apple Bloom y Applejack

Entonces, llega el coche azul a marcha lenta consiguiendo su blanco perfecto; le ofrecía gratis el recorrido, ésta dilucidaba la oferta porque sabe que su prima Applejack se la tragó de la tierra y teme que no repita en el acto. Confundida y nerviosa, decidió subir en el automóvil atrás, aceptó el trato llevando a la estación; esa vez por el camino más largo, provechando platicar durante minutos a bordo. Pero algo presiente que no estaba en la agenda: Babs fue secuestrada por el misterioso psicópata. Las puertas traseras las tenían bloqueadas con seguro.

En lugar de llevar a la estación de trenes, dirigió a los alrededores del bosque Everfree, la amenazó con un cuchillo, luego la violó y la ahorcó; finalmente la desnucó. Fue abandonada en plena estepa con un saco y el sujeto arrancó sin dejar rastro alguno. La hallarían dos drogadictos a la mañana siguiente.

Irónicamente, las Cutie Mark Crusaders no saben de que Babs ha perecido, hasta que un día la abuela Smith, viviendo con Apple Bloom desde la separación de los Apple un tiempo atrás, lo alertaron vía correo no sin después de lo que seguirá a continuación.

Previsiblemente Apple Bloom extraña a su hermana Applejack desaparecida anteriormente ya explicada, no guarda sus esperanzas de reencontrarla con vida; concretamente cree que se había ido a otra ciudad sin previo aviso.

* * *

A COMIENZOS DE AGOSTO

NOMBRE: **Apple Bloom**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 10 y 13 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Sweet Apple Acres  
OBSERVACIONES: Hermana de Applejack y líder de las Cutie Mark Crusaders

Sin Big MacIntosh en el establo por un viaje, era el día de los niños en Equestria, tradición que se inició por motivos comerciales reunía a los críos sorpresivas festividades; en esta edición es la más penosa de sus vidas, en especial las Cutie Mark Crusaders sin sus hermanas y amigas por lo efectuado. Una de ellas, Apple Bloom, se quedó en Sweet Apple Acres con la abuela Smith a celebrar dignamente.

Esta tarde la chica iba a comprar fideos y salsa de tomates por orden de la abuela como parte del almuerzo festivo. La distancia entre su hogar y el almacén es de 1300 metros; mientras caminaba por las calles asfaltadas, un tipo lo esperaba. Sí, era el taxista abusador que residía en su casa con su taxi estacionado bien lavado, a quien de reojo ve a la chica desorientada dando señales de orientación.

La pelirroja encontró el almacén, a tan solo 120 metros de la casa del psicópata. De camino a su establo, el sujeto no duda en acercarla y le dijo:

-Niña, yo sé dónde está tu hermana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Me dijeron que no hablaran con extraños. ¿Sabes dónde está Applejack? Decía Apple Bloom desdichada.

-Te lo diré si entras a mi casa, vivo solo. Admitió el hombre extraño, que ella aceptó ingresar al inmueble con una bolsa plástica que contenía el encargo.

Ningún vecino sospechaba de esto.

En el interior, el tipo acercaba a la hermanita de la campirana muerta diciendo la verdad, al enterarse lo acontecido, Apple Bloom sospechaba que éste la habría matado; retrocedió un paso del otro aferrando su propia vida.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué mataste a mi Applejack? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! Exclamó con miedo la líder de las CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders).

Al tipo no cabía la duda de taparle la boca para no ahuyentar a los vecinos, es más, la tapó con cinta adhesiva, la desnudó haciéndole violar enmudecidamente en su propia casa, y una vez consumada este actuar la estranguló y culmina con golpearla en la cabeza con un palo de madera. Semidesnuda y abusada, el sujeto quitó la cinta y la escondió debajo de su cama una vez lavada restos de sangre, reservando su etapa final del qué hacer con el cuerpo.

El hombre tomó la bolsa con los tallarines y salsa juntos, al que decidió guardar para el próximo almuerzo o la cena. Cuarenta minutos después, le metió un saco a Apple Bloom vestida y sin signos de vida, la metió en el portaequipajes del auto azul, condujo al cementerio a medio cerrar el acceso a deudos y visitantes, dejándolo el saco en las afueras del camposanto para luego huir de la escena en su coche. De regreso a su casa, limpió la casa esforzadamente borrando las huellas. Un crimen perfecto.

El modus operandi es similar a las otras víctimas, pero es la primera vez que el crimen efectúa en su casa y la tercera que mata a menores de edad.

En otra parte, de vuelta en Sweet Apple Acres, la abuela Smith se hartó de esperar la llegada de su nietecita de compras, a la cual no volvió a su hogar. La señora fue tras los pasos de la menor caminó al lugar mencionado, le consultaron a la vendedora si la tal Apple Bloom fue vista, confirmando que sí fue a comprar, pero no regresó en definitiva.

La señora Smith, abuela de Big Mac, Applejack y Apple Bloom, es cocinera de la escuela Canterlot y encargada de los negocios de Sweet Apple Acres. Gana el mismo salario que los maestros del establecimiento, para pagar su mísera jubilación.

La pobre anciana alertó a la policía por presunta desgracia, luego llamó a su nieto Big Mac interrumpiendo su viaje por el interior. A él decidió retornar a Equestria con suma urgencia.

Esta no es la única vez que sucede, como ya sabido lo de AJ las desgracias continúan. Cabe aclarar que la ineptitud y flojera de las fuerzas de orden son como los polis de Springfield de Los Simpson, sin ofender. Así se iniciaron las movilizaciones pacíficas en búsqueda de la niña.

Tres días después del crimen, el panteonero del cementerio descubrió el saco con el cadáver de la pelirroja de ojos ámbar: era Apple Bloom muerta en las afueras del camposanto en estado de descomposición. Corroborada la noticia, la abuela Smith sufrió su primer infarto llevándola al hospital cuando reconocía el cuerpo en la morgue. Pobre mujer.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo sufrieron de impotencia ante la pérdida de su amiga.

Según el forense, dada la premisa de que la chica fue violada a la fuerza antes del ahorcamiento, que tenía signos de lucha y restos de cinta adhesiva pegada en sus labios. En cuanto a la brigada criminal, desestimó que fue un suicidio; además no descarta de que tenga conexión con las demás desapariciones y homicidios anteriormente aseverados desde un principio.

Otra mala noticia para los Apple: cuando informaron de que Babs Seed también falleció en extrañas circunstancias, la abuela dio otro infarto y quedó grave, al borde del coma. Transmitieron a sus parientes por todo el país, ya van dos primas perecidas en menos de 30 días. Smith fue la última en enterarse.

El funeral fue más masivo que las anteriores, clamando como siempre justicia ciega para el psicópata que arrebató la vida de no una, sino dos niñas inocentes.

Una nueva reunión organizada por Big Mac desde la preparatoria Canterlot, invitó nuevamente a los familiares de las desaparecidas y los estudiantes, más la Directora Celestia y la Subdirectora Luna una charla sobre los múltiples hechos reiterados de que "esto ha llegado al límite sobre los raptos en la ciudad". Insistieron tomar su propia justicia sin intermediar al gobierno ni las autoridades correspondientes. Se cansaron de las mentiras y han anunciados más movilizaciones en búsqueda de la verdad.

Cada vez que se agotan las esperanzas de encontrar vivas, de brazos cruzados pidieron ayuda a la Preparatoria de Cristal a colaborar la manifestación. Sin embargo, en esta prepa famosa por sus uniformes estilizados, no hay reportes de chicas desaparecidas; sólo reporta las de Canterlot High.

No descartan que en el futuro cercano algunas de las alumnas de Cristal sean las siguientes.

Se rumoreó de que existía una mafia que secuestran chicas adolescentes para prostituirse o reclutar terroristas. Se desconoce si el o los autores son del clan que nunca existió. Hubo redadas en toda la ciudad, ninguno tenía relación con lo cometido. La ciudad está bajo alerta máxima.

El misterioso taxista ha dejado temporalmente su fechoría de asesinatos en serie por… unos días. Preparó los tallarines con salsa "robados" de la joven como señal de luto en la noche. Referencia de "La última cena".

Que en paz descansen las primas Apple, al menos en esta historia.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	12. El fin de las Cutie Mark Crusaders

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales.

 **Capítulo 12: El fin de las Cutie Mark Crusaders**

El día post funeral de Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle (hermana menor de Rarity) iba camino a su casa, la Boutique Carrusel, justamente cuando el taxi pirata se aproxima a la jovencita con cara de depresión.

-¿Le llevo? Preguntó el misterioso conductor en voz alta.

-No sé. Le insinúa Sweetie su rareza de abordar extraños.

-No seas tímida, podrías ser hasta modelo de una pintura, te cobro diez centavos si subes conmigo. Le ofreció él con cara de muchos amigos.

Sweetie ignoró los consejos de no enajenarse ni meterse con extraños, subió al automóvil.

NOMBRE: **Sweetie Belle**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 10 y 13 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Hermana de Rarity, otra Cutie Mark Crusaders

Se dirigieron a la casa a pedirle que sea modelo de una pintura a la cual es un fatal engaño. Pese que no se conocen, toma un cuadro para simular que éste dibuje. La ojiverde mantenía quieta como estatua al igual que las modelos de moda, porque le fascina este arte. Posteriormente, el tipo la acercó dando un coscorrón a la cabeza.

-Auch, eso dolió. Dijo Sweetie mientras él la acercaba más y la empuja violentamente confesando.

-Eres como la chica pelivioleta que maté por usurpadora, te voy a... Dijo el tipo amenazando con acosar que ni siquiera conoce a Rarity hace un largo tiempo.

-¿Mi hermanita muerta? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué me quiere hacer? ¡KYAAA! Interrumpió Sweetie Belle llorando recibiendo a golpizas por parte de ese "monstruo".

Con brutalidad fue ultrajada y estrangulada con posterioridad, a pesar de que gritaba ayuda. Luego arrastró el cuerpo en el exterior ya de noche, llevando hacia afueras del cementerio detrás de ella. Usó guantes para no detectar huellas; la abandonó boca abierta el cadáver en las afueras de un mausoleo llena de flores marchitas y fugó.

Ya en su morada, hurga los documentos de la chica sin vida mostrando una fotografía de sus amigas de la preparatoria, mayoritariamente asesinadas por este "chacal" que ni se saca de quicio, ve detalladamente otra foto con las CMC juntas, selecciona a aquella niña anaranjada que le faltaría completar su show de asesinatos: Scootaloo.

La joven, de paradero desconocido, era fan de Rainbow Dash como discípula y su sueño era ser como ella de asombrosa y era presidenta de un club de fans en honor a la peli arcoiris; tras la pérdida de su media hermana "Scoot" es la más depresiva del trío CMC, tuvo tratamiento psicológico cada semana.

Paralela a la hora de la muerte de Sweetie Belle, la pelivioleta de piel naranja imaginaba:

-Si Rainbow Dash estuviera aquí, habría ayudado que encontrara alguna pista sobre las desapariciones, el club te está apoyando y te estamos esperando. Vuelve pronto. Comenta desde su casa mirando por el espejo la tomboy ojivioleta.

NOMBRE: **Scootaloo**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 10 y 13 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Fan de Rainbow Dash, una de las Cutie Mark Crusaders

-Scootaloo, ¿qué estás haciendo? Dijo su madre debajo de las escaleras.

-Nada, mamá. Respondía la muchachita.

No se sabe la biografía de la última Cutie Mark Crusaders superviviente, y se desconoce -hasta el momento- sus familiares.

Un día más adelante, Scoot divertía su monopatín en una pista para patinetas lo que es frecuente su pasatiempo diario, sin preámbulos aparece el taxi azulado sigilosamente, la manera de establecer los pasos de un próximo crimen. Lo seguía hasta la casa de esta adolescente despacio; en cosa de segundos la rapta y la mete en el portaequipaje a toda velocidad sin que ningún testigo estuviera presente. De pronto, se dirigieron a un lote baldío solitario, corriendo lo mismo que las primeras víctimas -violarlas y atacarlas-. Como se pensaba, la jovencita arrancó, pero el sujeto le da unos golpes con un palo hasta quedar contusionada, disconforme con ultrajar la ahorca al máximo; fue abandonada en el mismo sitio, recostada en un basural.

Cuando el cuerpo fue encontrado en horas de la noche por vagos, la conmoción sigue al acecho. Se presumió que fue un intento de suicidio, esta fue descartada. Al igual que las otras dos últimas coincidían el mismo acto, diferenciándolos por los golpes contusionados de las dos occisas. Sin embargo, momentos antes de los velorios, la notificación a sus familias fue dramáticamente dolorosa.

Toda la comunidad no podía quedar atrás y ausente de brazos cruzados durante los cortejos fúnebres. Inmediatamente la Canterlot High lamentó lo pasado con otras pérdidas de sus alumnas destacadas, llevando siete menores muertas de la misma escuela y otras siete desaparecidas como catastro momentáneo a puro dolor por culpa de algún o algunos desquiciados.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían llegado a su fin sin reemplazo alguno.

Los familiares ponen en sus manos un conato a la justicia en busca de respuestas sin resolver y volvieron las manifestaciones. En tanto el malhechor suspendió sus actividades delictuales por un mes aproximadamente inactivo, pesando las maldades que cometió su trancurso.

En cuanto a las familias de las desaparecidas, no calmaron ni pidieron clamor de que temen que ellas estarían sin vida con paradero desconocido. Han pasado semanas sin éxito e insistían un nuevo ministro en visita siendo nuevamente rechazada.

Circunstancialmente hay una premisa que sin duda marcará un antes y un después de los hechos:

¡QUE NOS DEVUELVAN LA EMOCIÓN!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Lamento por escribir tan corto, es que volvieron los estudios. Tomaré otro receso más, la historia tardará demasiado, una vez por uno o dos meses como mínimo._

 _¿Cuántas chicas EG quedarán? ¿Quiénes serán las siguientes? Solo el tiempo lo dirá..._

 _Que tengan un buen día..._


	13. El vía crucis de las Dazzlings

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales.

NOTA: Antes de que lean, tuve otro largo receso quedando casi inactivo, así que volví. Espero que disfruten, este capítulo no está apto para los más sensibles. Sean discretos.

 **Capítulo 13: El vía crucis de las Dazzlings**

Un día, antes del asesinato de las CMC, tres diabólicas y misteriosas chicas reunidas en una cafetería de la ciudad donde habitualmente frecuentan, ven en el periódico sobre el caso de las adolescentes desaparecidas, comentando los sinsabores de los crímenes, sin importar si ellas son sirenas desterradas de Equestria o algo tangible si se les nota.

-¡Pero qué fastidio! Esto no tiene nombre que esas niñas de Canterlot se haya ido a otra parte. Me da asco con un montón de tacos ordenados por esa impertinente. Menciona una chica de cabellos rubio naranja llamada Adagio Dazzle.

-Ah, no le hables así de mi almuerzo. No me preocupa eso de aquellas chicas que se hayan borrado. Insinúa Sonata Dusk comiendo su orden de tacos.

-Cállate, mocosa e idiota. Le grita Aria Blaze disgustada.

-¿Qué me dijiste, Aria? Tú eres la mocosa. La encara Sonata ahogando.

-¡Oh, ya cállense las dos! Me urge pensar con estas malditas bobadas. Dijo Adagio furiosa.

-¿Y qué?, al menos se hayan ido nuestras rivales que ya odiamos. Sostuvo Aria.

-Correcto, se la merecían. Ahora estamos libres de estas mocosas intolerables, hay otras que ya están muertas; capito. Aseguraba Adagio con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ay, éramos tan amiguis de ellas. Ñam, sabe como agua en la boca si teníamos una treta. Decía Sonata mientras tragaba sus tacos.

-¡No me metas con la treta que tuvimos! Exclama Aria no recordando aquel incidente en la Preparatoria Canterlot involucrada por ellas de las que fueron expulsadas y vetadas de ahí en extrañas circunstancias.

-Hablando de la treta, qué tal si hagamos fingir un secuestro. Esto ahorraría de nuestros problemas que hemos pasado. Comenta Adagio de un plan ingenioso.

-Uh. ¿Qué se supone, Dagi? ¿A qué te refieres? Aclaró Sonata satisfecha por sus tacos.

-Sé que se trate de un rapto, es algo arriesgado; pero para nosotras seremos nuestras esclavas sexuales, luego desenmascaremos al sujeto y limpiaremos nuestros nombres. Detalla la líder crespa del trío el plan que efectuarán; Aria y Sonata deducen de aquello.

-Es una idea… grandiosa. Responde Sonata algo emocionada.

-¿Y cuándo va a empezar de esta vez, Adagio? Pregunta Aria sobre el plan a efectuar.

-En dos semanas, ya tengo otra idea. Así que… Sentencia Adagio mientras hablaba en tono bajo al oído a las demás.

Dado el porvenir que se les acerca, las Dazzlings se marchan muy unidas hacia paradero desconocido, sin saber que sus planes envolverían en una trágica determinación.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

No toda miel sobre hojuelas, Adagio Dazzle es la primera en salir adelante su plan maestro; finge prostituir en las noches a la espera de un afortunado en las frías calles de Canterlot pese que es solo una adolescente "sirena" sin corazón. En este periodo se acerca el taxi ilegal a doscientos metros de ella, buscando un señuelo para el ataque, no sin convencer primero al subir gratis a cambio de relaciones no se dirá en público por cuestiones difamatorias. Ésta se subió.

NOMBRE: **Adagio Dazzle**  
APODO: Dagi  
EDAD: Desconocida  
OCUPACIÓN: Desempleada, ex estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Líder de las Dazzings

-Qué tal, gracias por dejar en la parada. Dijo la chica sentada delante vestida como de costumbre añadida de un ligero abrigo.

-No hay de qué, ¿cuánto me ofertarás? Dice el tipo.

-Con todo lo presupuestado. Ofreció Adagio unas decenas de dólares.

-Bien. Señaló el chofer concediendo el pago acordado.

"Esta es la oportunidad en que el psicópata aprovechara a Adagio de ofertar. Ella la seduce como indica su plan; él, de su propio modo. Todos sus instintos están fríamente calculados. Ahora solo queda esperar que aquella víctima, acepte."

-Oye, si te busco antes de hacer. Decía la chica, pero su plan se vería abruptamente truncado gracias al asesino.

Sin embargo, el tipo trataba de abusar a Adagio Dazzle, ésta se defendía aferrada y él no tuvo piedad de sacar su cuchillo. Ante esta amenazante situación, bloqueó las puertas con seguro para evitar su fuga; violentamente la clavó en el cuello torturándola y en el torso. Agonizada, Adagio no aguantaba los apuñalamientos dolidos quedando inconsciente hasta que el psicópata apuntó a la aorta, haciendo que perdiera sangre y muriera instantáneamente por sus graves heridas sin compasión.

El asiento de copiloto tenía una funda forrada para no manchar el tapiz original del vehículo.

Lo condujo a un matadero abandonado anexa al almacén de una fábrica con el fin de deshacer el cuerpo inerte. Abrió la puerta con seguro del taxi arrastrándola al lugar recostando en una gran mesa, oró por sus pecados cometidos en otros crímenes antes de ejecutar la macabra inquisición de descuartizar parte por parte. Quitó la ropa ensangrentada de la muchacha, la mojó para lavar las heridas, rapó el cabello largo y luego desmembró afinadamente utilizando un machete. Posterior a esto, lavó todo rastro de sangre con el fin de borrar huellas, incluido el machete.

Echó por separado partes del cuerpo en tres bolsas para basura: las extremidades en una de ellas; la otra el torso y el resto, la cabeza. En cuanto al pelo rizado lo incineró.

La desquiciada del actuar de este hombre macizo no perdonará por lo cometido ni por su aspecto reservado siendo la primera vez que cercena a una víctima. Horas más tarde, cargó las bolsas en el portaequipajes recorriendo hacia un puente que llevaría su último destino de la joven "sirena". Con un afluente turbio y un amanecer grisáceo, él arrojó las bolsas al río y fue a velocidad máxima sin dejar rastro alguno.

Finalmente, husmeó una cartera que poseía la malograda víctima que contenía solo identificación, dinero en efectivo y una fotografía de las Dazzlings restantes, no descartando buscar a ellas en las inmediaciones de la ciudad. Como ellas no tenían telefonía móvil avistó una dirección fija, aunque decidió dormir volviendo a casa a causa de su larga noche. Sólo queda esperar el avistamiento de dos linduras amigas de Adagio residiendo en los suburbios, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk; el sujeto optó a la primera por su comportamiento sumisa y neutral que la segunda, quien es muy hiperactiva.

30 HORAS DESPUÉS

Aria y Sonata empezaban a sospechar que algo había ocurrido con Adagio, siendo la vez primera que no están ligadas en un momento como esto.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Dagi? Me siento preocupada. Comenta Sonata Dusk presentir.

-Ya calla, ella jamás llega tan prolongada. La voy a buscar de inmediato. Recalca Aria Blaze.

-Porfa, tienes que cuidar, oí unos rumores de que las chicas han desaparecido. Explicó Sonata.

-Ya sé que me arreglo sola, no creo esas patrañas de misterio. Son solo habladurías. Desmiente Aria diseminada de falsas especulaciones y se aleja. Infortunadamente, sería la última vez que esa joven la vería con vida pese a la vista de algunos testigos.

NOMBRE: **Aria Blaze**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Desconocida  
OCUPACIÓN: Desempleada, ex estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Sublíder de las Dazzings

En vez de ir a la jefatura de policía, la chica "sirena" de ojos púrpura buscaba a su manera, recorrió algunas partes de la ciudad. Cansada, se recostó en una banca cercana al parque central. De la nada aparece el taxi pirata avistado en la zona, éste esperó unos momentos, la ahuyentó la bocina solo una vez cuando aquella muchacha se paró. El bocinazo no estaba permitido en el área señalada; intentó encender las luces para llamar la atención, era de tarde. El taxista le convencía como en otras veces, subir gratis; Aria se negó a aceptar. Insistente, le informó a la chica que su amiga se encuentra en un lugar seguro, aunque escéptica del todo la acogió a subir tomando en una dirección desconocida que pasará un terrible susto.

"Este es el instante en que el psicópata se da cuenta de que está acorralado, durante poquísimo tiempo buscó maneras para engañar a Aria. Pero hoy las huellas en el cuerpo de la joven, se convierte en el grito silencioso que emerge como la mano acusadora para dejar a este hombre sin más alternativa que huir, o dejarse arrastrar por más violencia."

La condujo a un lote baldío, se bajó y abrió la puerta que tenía bloqueada, procedió a atacar y violar por dos minutos y medio; torturada y semidesnuda, Aria Blaze se bajó del automóvil pidiendo ayuda y dio una tropezada, pero el cínico hombre la agarró una de las piernas, con puños continuó ultrajándola y golpeándola con un objeto contundente en su cabeza hasta perecer como la hizo con Rarity alguna vez. Cubrió con un saco, la llevó al matadero abandonado, echó combustible que compró recién y le prendió fuego, incinerando el lugar más el almacén con sólo borrar huellas.

Antes que llegaran las unidades de emergencia sonó una explosión tremenda en la fábrica porque existían residuos químicos que alcanzó a las llamas. Todo quedó derrumbado debido a la fuerza del estruendo. Los bomberos lograron controlar el incendio que duró muchas horas; luego hallaron un cuerpo quemado irreconocible, ni las pruebas de ADN podían identificar en semanas. Se creyó que fue un suicidio premeditado y que fue accidental, no intencional como lo es en realidad.

El peritaje sentenció que la víctima portaba unas coletas metálicas tipo estrellas en su cabeza, tratándose de una mujer de mediana edad que estaba en posición fetal dado que derritieron los huesos de sus extremidades. Según la investigación posterior, no llevaba documentos.

Sonata Dusk fue a la comisaría al día siguiente, a presentar una presunta desgracia sobre las desapariciones de sus compinches, consideradas como unas hermanas más que amigas. Lloraba como cocodrilo el porqué sin ellas, al enterarse de la noticia de un cuerpo calcinado sin identificar intuía de que se trate una de estas chicas.

Por incomprendida se desmayó de tal manera que aquel presentimiento era certero. Al otro día, Sonata quedó encerrada de la pensión sin contacto con el exterior en modo deprimente. Sin que supiera el taxi pirata acerca a la casa donde vivían las Dazzlings con solo secuestrarlas en vez de atraerlas como es habitual en todos los casos esperando hasta dar luz verde, si la próxima víctima sale de casa como si nada. Cayendo de noche, Sonata salió de la pensión, no cabiendo duda de que el sujeto se bajara corriendo hacia la jovencita de agarrarse y llevarla al vehículo a la fuerza.

NOMBRE: **Sonata Dusk**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Desconocida  
OCUPACIÓN: Desempleada, ex estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Miembro de las Dazzings

-¡Mmmph! Gritaba Sonata cuando éste le tapó la boca. El tipo lo metió en la cajuela sin que ningún testigo se asome.

-¡Bájame de aquí, maldito infeliz! ¡Está oscuro y me ahogo! Gemía ella sollozando en el portaequipaje. El hombre raro la hizo silenciar mientras maneja. Lo llevó al misterioso bosque Everfree donde luego, la ultraja semidesnuda, la estrangula y la desnuca quitando la vida de esta apreciada "sirena", y allí mismo desmembró el cuerpo.

Como no había moros en el bosque sacó el cuerpo de ahí. Después puso los restos en bolsas plásticas, las que cubrió con un viejo colchón y cartones. En un carretón de mano hecho por él con trozos de leña seca horas más tarde hizo el traslado de varias cuadras hasta la vía férrea. Entonces, trajo consigo combustible recargado para rociar prendiéndole fuego al colchón y escapó lo más rápido posible que algún atleta famoso; subió al automóvil solamente dejó rastros de huellas de neumáticos.

Después que Sonata Dusk desapareció por la pensión aquel lunes, su rastro se borró hasta el jueves, fecha en que su cuerpo entero quemado, apareció sobre un colchón, cerca del cruce ferroviario. Era mediados de septiembre y casi nadie sabía que el psicópata haya vuelto sus acciones.

Los primeros informes daban cuenta que la fallecida era una mujer joven y que, debido a su extrema delgadez, presumiblemente era una drogadicta. Como el rostro y las manos estaban muy quemados, la identidad de aquella mujer fue un misterio sólo no resuelto con exactitud por una muestra de ADN.

Coincidentemente tanto Aria como Sonata fueron carbonizadas, sumada a Adagio descuartizada en el río marcó el fin de las Dazzlings por el capricho del autor material.

¿Seguirá con más crímenes? ¿Quiénes serán las próximas víctimas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Ya he finalizado la segunda fase de la historia más terrorífica y oscura que he hecho.

La tercera saga por seguir será acortada las tramas.

Hasta la vista.


	14. En extrañas circunstancias

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS** **(PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

Adaptada de un programa de TV, está basada e inspirada en hechos reales.

 **Capítulo 14: En extrañas circunstancias**

Fines de septiembre, otoño boreal, tanto Equestria como Canterlot conmovidos por las sigilosas desapariciones y extrañas muertes de chicas jóvenes que dieron tanta relevancia, siguen huella tras huella del o los malhechores que ni se dieron la cara de revelar. Ya se está quedando en el ostracismo con los casos, estos ya declarados cerrados por falta de injerencias y pruebas más el paradero del responsable o algún organismo.

En este periodo, un día, dos amigas inseparables -aparentemente lesbianas a petición de los fans- saltaban de orgullo por su amistad en el parque; eran Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon y Lyra Heartstrings. Como patos en el agua, se conocen de pequeñas hasta el presente incluso en la escuela y la comunidad citadina, concebidas como una de las duplas más populares del entorno estudiantil. Por acullá se reunían con otra pareja amiga: DJ Pon-3 (Vinyl Scratch para muchos) y Octavia Melody, talentosas artistas musicales con gran reconocimiento; la primera es famosa DJ y la otra es contrabajista y se dice que es la más bella y sensual que Rarity. Hablando de la rivalidad entre chicas, los motivos de la disputa se atreven por los fanáticos bronies/pegasisters, con claridad que súbitamente se desconocen estas razones.

Seriamente hablar de lo reiterado es pecado, porque no quieren estigmatizar entre ellas como la que pasó con Muffins (Derpy) en aquella ocasión. Solo contaban lo bien de la amistad y generalmente mencionar que amarse del mismo sexo es tabú por el momento, partiendo una demostración de la prueba de amor sin culpas. Las dos parejas abandonan del parque, sin que esta sería la última vez que se reunieran.

Esa tarde, Sweetie Drops camina hacia su casa, sin justicia alguna el taxista detiene el vehículo, abre las puertas y la amordaza llevando al interior del auto encerrando con seguro; él resistió de las mordeduras de Bon Bon. Los gritos no la ahuyentaron al ras antes de que el coche si diera a la fuga.

NOMBRE: **Sweetie Drops**  
APODO: Bon Bon  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Amiga íntima de Lyra y supuesta espía

No se sabe cómo la ultrajó y la asesinó. De acuerdo con las pesquisas posteriores, el psicópata la dirigió al lote baldío, luego la violó, la amarró y la torturó para finalizar con un golpe letal con un objeto contundente en su cabeza cuando trataba de huir desamarrada. Fue abandonada en el vertedero desnuda. Esto reedita algunos crímenes similares cometidos por este tipo inamistoso y enemistado.

Al otro día, después de clases, Lyra comunicaba a su mejor amiga por móvil sin éxito por trescientas veces; por lo que optó visitar a su casa si estaba presente. Es la primera vez que nota a Bon Bon ausentar sin siquiera enfermarse o un asunto importante, sin quererlo comenzó a llorar como loca e hizo demente con obsesión, fue arrestada por la policía que pasaba de lado por desmanes y ciertamente liberada sin encargo. Fue el peor día para esta chica que perdía a su otra 50% media naranja.

NOMBRE: **Lyra Heartstrings**  
APODO: Lyra  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Amiga íntima de Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon

A cuadras de la comisaría, reaparece el taxi pirata. El hombre la agarra tapando la boca arrastrando al carro y se esfuma pasando la misma suerte que su amiga. A diferencia de ésta, la arrojó al río sin vida consumado el secuestro, violación, tortura y muerte de Lyra.

Ambos cuerpos fueron encontrados en un par de horas y se suma a la decena de fallecimientos de chicas jóvenes y atractivas, sin contar las desapariciones de las otras, incluidas las Mane Seven.

En menos de 24 horas, el taxista aprovecha a "cazar señuelos" como blancos perfectos, esta vez le dio el turno a DJ Pon-3, que subió al móvil sin decir ni una palabra con los audífonos puestos. Era la primera vez que una pasajera aborda sin ser avisado por el conductor. De pronto…

NOMBRE: **Vinyl Scratch**  
APODO: DJ Pon-3  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante y DJ  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Amiga íntima de Octavia

…la dirigía al lado del bosque Everfree, cercana al campamento con un final inesperado. Nadie la vieron subirla ni menos observaban los pasos de la mejor DJ de toda Equestria, aunque se corroboró más tarde, es donde fue raptada, ultrajada y brutalmente asesinada en dicho lugar, su modo de operar era la misma en reiteradas veces.

Días después de esto, Octavia también fue a la jefatura de policía por presunta desgracia de sus queridas amigas, sin éxito. Al otro día, ella tenía que presentar clases de cello todas las tardes, apresurada, no tiene vehículo para desplazar; opta por tomar un taxi.

NOMBRE: **Octavia Melody**  
APODO: Octavia  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante y cellista  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Amiga íntima de DJ Pon-3

Lo que ignora, escogió el del móvil pirata azul, siendo blanco para victimizar a la pelinegra compositora; la elegida no percata que la lleva bajo secuestro dirigiendo a un rumbo desconocido.

Infortunadamente, la vida de Octavia sí tuvo la suerte de otras chicas atacadas y asesinadas: pasó la misma índole que las últimas víctimas siendo enterrada en un lote baldío, y se desconoce si la torturó y la descuartizó. Conforme la falta de pruebas, nadie vio llegar ni salir, quedando así en extrañas circunstancias este caso como un genuino rompecabezas.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Se inició la tercera fase de la historia, que esta es la más corta de todas. No se pierda el próximo capítulo dentro de un mes.

Hasta pronto.


	15. Una y otra vez

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS (PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

 **Capítulo 15: Una y otra vez**

INICIOS DE OCTUBRE, DE NOCHE

Juniper Montage está regresando a su casa, el último autobús la dejó a solo cuadras. Fue aquí cuando el auto azul se detuvo, que su conductor aprovechándose de la soledad, decidió convertirla en su próxima víctima.

NOMBRE: **Juniper Montage**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 18 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Sobrina del director de cine Canter Zoom.

El violador hizo lo propio con esta mujer indefensa y sola. Los gritos lo ahuyentaron y Juniper pudo llegar herida a su casa. Sus padres la llevaron al hospital de Canterlot para sacarle muestras de semen; en otra parte, su tío estaba ocupando dirigiendo una película. Sin embargo, días más tarde es encontrada sin vida colgada en una viga de un desván, no sin una carta bajo los pies aduciendo que fue abusada sexualmente por aquel desquiciado psicópata que destruyó su felicidad y hasta también su virginidad; se concluyó que fue un suicidio y se convierte en una víctima más de ese personaje de tan mal corazón.

En tanto las policías, seguían investigando sin frutos concretos, y por cierto opinaban en el interior de los cuarteles, la teoría que ellas se habían ido por su propia decisión; hecho que sin duda le bajaba el perfil el fenómeno criminal y justificaba las especulaciones que algunas autoridades habían tejido en torno al caso.

No obstante, la ausencia de pistas se dejó entrever con particular rigor el modus operandis de un psicópata, teoría que tímidamente algunos peritos se negaron a descartar.

Desde una casa acomodada, Starlight Glimmer viene acompañada por una pariente luego que fuera sacada de la escuela.

-¿Y usted, qué hace tan temprano en la casa? Pregunta el "tío" de Starlight Glimmer.

-Le encontré haciendo campanas con unas amigas. Explica la "tía" de esta chica.

-No estaba haciendo la campana, me expulsaron porque me andaba con un uniforme, lo que sepa. Desmiente Starlight Glimmer.

-Ya estoy cansada de decirle que se lo ponga, pero nunca me hace caso. Dijo la mujer.

-Y cuántas veces tengo que decirle que los zapatos están rotos. Describía la muchachita.

-¿De a ti no te da miedo andar caminando sola por ahí? Responde el hombre.

-Usted mismo decía cómo cuidarme y ahora estás preocupado. Criticó Starlight por lo acontecido.

-Es tan que cree que es broma lo que le pasó las demás niñas. Recordó la señora.

-Pero usted sepa, yo sé cuidarme muy bien sola. No ando por si acaso subiendo más a los autos ni conversando con extraños. Aclara determinante la joven.

-¿Y si te agarran a la fuerza? Expresa el señor.

-¿Para violarme, dices usted? Ya, tengo que acordarme muy bien de su cara, no demostrarle miedo ni ponerme nerviosa, de acordarme el color del auto. Ah, y ojalá me acuerde también de la matrícula, ¿conforme? Contradijo la chica.

-Ya, anda a hacer las tareas mejor o no. Finalizó la mujer haciendo que Starlight Glimmer entrara la casa.

* * *

20 horas después del suicidio de Juniper, es encontrada fallecida Gloriosa Daisy en extrañas circunstancias desde un depósito de desguace sitiado al cementerio de automóviles; un operario la encontró en la cajuela de una camioneta quemada al borde de ser triturada, sin ropa, semicalcinada y amarrada con signos de lucha y de violación. Era el mismo modo que Derpy y algunas de las víctimas, aunque en esa ocasión estaba vestida.

NOMBRE: **Gloriosa Daisy**  
APODO: Gloriosa  
EDAD: Entre 18 y 27 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Empleada del parque de Everfree  
DOMICILIO: Everfree  
OBSERVACIONES: Promotora y organizadora del parque Everfree

El día después del último ultraje cometido por el malhechor, Gloriosa se encontraba con su hermano Timber Spruce a firmar un contrato de adquisición de una casa propia en Equestria, un sueño de ambos. Feliz como niña pequeña, ella se dirigió sola a esperar transporte público para desplazar a su hogar, el bosque Everfree; en cuanto a su hermano se adelantó para ir a comprar cerveza, gaseosas y bocadillos por la ocasión. El taxi detuvo en la parada, con el propósito de que aquella chica pecosa subiera al interior de éste, atrayendo la algarabía de Gloriosa que por pura casualidad encontraría al chofer un hombre abominable, a pesar de que era soltera.

Se detuvo a recargar energía eléctrica por ser un coche híbrido debido a la escasa mantención que la hay; la joven se cansó de esperar por 30 minutos afuera del automóvil y una llamada de Timber la aleja por razones de seguridad a una banca: se revela que él estaba esperando en la parada de autobuses a último momento. Ella tomó paciencia por otros quince (minutos) hasta que el taxista avisa el para de la carga.

-¡Ya vámonos, se cargó! Gritó el tipo haciendo que Gloriosa subiera de nuevo colgando su teléfono celular.

Esta sería su último viaje para la chica que en el pasado era estudiante graduada de Canterlot High.

¿Y cómo se hizo este crimen? El tipo frenó en las inmediaciones de la carretera que une al bosque Everfree, primero le quitó y rompió el teléfono, después la atacó y la violó obligando a quitarse la ropa.

-¡Suéltame, maldito degenerado! ¡Ahhh! Gritaba Gloriosa Daisy indefensa del abuso.

Y una vez escapada del vehículo semidesnuda, el sujeto cogió un rama grande pegándole en la cabeza y en el torso, luego la amarró y la desnucó. Guardó el cuerpo en el portaequipajes del auto llevando a dicho depósito y quemó toda la ropa al interior de la camioneta abandonada borrando evidencia. Él desapareció como si nada.

Timber Spruce se cansó de esperar a su hermanita, pues no dudaba llamar a la policía y al enterarse de dicha desgracia, éste intuía que Gloriosa estaría involucrada en ese caso, decide ir a los hospitales sin éxito. Supuso que tal vez teme que esté muerta recurriendo otra vez a la policía.

Tras identificar el cadáver, era irreconocible el estado en que quedó y la tardía del peritaje. Timber sufría un colapso nervioso luego de que el cuerpo de la occisa era de Gloriosa. Fue una gran pérdida y el sueño de la casa propia se truncó al fondo. Durante los funerales, el hermano huérfano juró vengarse clamando piedad y justicia a quien le hizo, por capricho, jugarreta a su hermana mayor.

-Esta vez, te juro que por Dios, juro que acabaré a quién le robó la vida a mi hermanita y a nuestros sueños. Declaró Timber Spruce en el lecho.

Pero esto no es el fin de las fechorías del desquiciado malhechor que siguió y siguió libre.

Antes de este funeral, el psicópata viola a Roseluck en un parque a oscuras, tal como lo hizo con Juniper.

NOMBRE: **Roseluck**  
APODO: Rose  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 18 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ninguna

Con las ropas desgarradas llegó al hospital a constatar lesiones, y denunció a las autoridades policíacas. Se quitó la vida a finales de mes justo que el acosador sería arrestado, antes de su muerte en la horca escribió una carta de despedida conteniendo los motivos del ultraje y del quién supuestamente era su agresor, sumado a la ineficiencia del poder policial y judicial. Lily Valley y Daisy encontraron el cuerpo colgado de su amiga sin signos vitales. Y no será la última en suicidar.

CONSECUENCIAS

Tras lo acontecido, Lily y Daisy se cortaron las venas luego del posterior arresto del criminal, esto no cuentan entre la lista de víctimas fatales a manos del psicópata, sino indirectamente engloba entre una futura ola de suicidios.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Nota: De nuevo quedé rezagado el fic por falta de tiempo y que mi cabeza me da vueltas, mis sinceras disculpas.

No se pierda el siguiente capítulo de esta macabra historia, que habrán nuevas chicas víctimas al azar -tal vez las últimas-.

Nos veremos muy pronto.


	16. La orgía fatal

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS (PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

 **Capítulo 16: La orgía fatal**

 _Nota: Este capítulo contiene sexo y violencia, así que se requiere discreción con criterio formado._

Meses antes del caso más reciente, las Shadowbolts juraron un pacto entre ellas que no se separarían ni se prostituirían por el resto de sus vidas ante la seguidillas de desapariciones y muertes de chicas que han conmovido en la sociedad y la moralidad. Este acuerdo mantuvo firmemente hasta que hace semanas previas al último homicidio, diferencias entre una de estas bellas adolescentes cayó en manos equivocadas: Indigo Zap, equivalente a Rainbow Dash de la Preparatoria Cristal, ruptura con sus amigas a raíz de que ésta traicionara a continuación.

El tema es que Indigo fue descubierta prostituyendo en vía pública hace días, algo que estaba en desacuerdo con el resto que romper este trato significara traición. Ella se marcha no ocultando su homosexualidad y las demás cuatro se discutían de la promesa que habían formado seriamente está llegando a su fin, ignorando que estas puedan ser blanco de el o los autores de la desaparición de las demás chicas que en el pasado ya se conocían; el mutuo pacto se rompió definitivamente aduciendo que "eso fue hace mucho tiempo".

Una de las cuatro, Lemon Zest buscó a Indigo, que en realidad era su pareja secreta, donde se encontraba en el gimnasio de la preparatoria haciendo deporte y ejercicio; después del precalentamiento, hablaron del término del pacto y esas jovencitas se aproximaban juntos de la mano a los vestidores por un tiempo determinado. De improviso quedaban pegados en pleno lugar pareciendo como recién casados, e hicieron lo que ellas se merecen.

Luego, dos tipos entran al vestidor sin autorización: es hora de la diversión. De babas y leche derramada prolongaron la primera orgía en parejas hasta la vespertina, yendo felices a sus casas que les sellarían sus destinos para los próximos días.

Al amanecer, Indigo y Lemon son sorprendidas por sus otras amigas, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare y Sugarcoat las habían espiado y filmando con un teléfono celular en un sector anexo al vestidor acaeciendo que los llevaría al escándalo en toda la escuela. Ambas afectadas dieron arrogancia y miedo de que fueran a detención o la expulsión; las tres le convencieron que guardara el secreto e invitaran una nueva "orgía de felicidad" a cambio de no ser traicionadas. Las otras dos quieren que busquen más hombres para realizarse por su gloria y orgullo.

El video fue borrado y reconocieron que las tres se masturbaban por placer. Aceptaron el desafío de, en vez de prostituir, ser esclavas de la preparatoria, algo que ahí está prohibido ni es legal en práctica.

Durante la tarde, las cinco se encontraban en el baño de damas haciendo jugarretas desvistiendo sus uniformes, sin que alguien del personal lo aceche. Contactaron con los tipos que los esperaban en los vestidores, iban hacia allá vestidas de porristas y con botellas de leche y hasta alcohol en la mano. Llegó la hora de la felicidad.

El apareamiento es tan descabellado y natural que esperaban, condicionando la pérdida de virginidad la gran orgía grupal y la consiguieron su primera -y última- vez en sus vidas. Lo que no sabrán al cabo de los días sean sus últimos momentos, ya que una a una reduce la lista de potenciales víctimas entreviendo el provecho de un círculo vicioso, que hasta entonces es desconocido.

NOMBRE: **Indigo Zap**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ninguna

En el mismo día del funeral de Gloriosa Daisy, Indigo Zap, bajo su uniforme iba camino a clases retrasada, un milagro apareció de la nada salvaría la hora para la estudiante: el taxi azul pirata. Le proponían pagar unos 75 centavos de dólar si aceptaba atajos; la chica aceptó y subió. De repente pudo llegar a la escuela a tiempo, más tarde desapareció al término de la hora de almuerzo ni siquiera la vio salir, tal como el caso de Sunset Shimmer tiempo atrás que se había esfumado a manos del psicópata por motivos desconocidos.

No se sabe qué le ocurrió finalmente Indigo. 16 horas transcurridas de su misteriosa desaparición, Lemon Zest contactó a Sour Sweet y compañía sobre su amiga a la que no regresó a su casa, que tenía preparado un entrenamiento deportivo previo a un campeonato distrital. Preocupadas reportaron a los demás alumnos ante la desgracia y teme repetir los rumores de chicas extraviadas como en Canterlot High.

Cadance, ya como directora, tuvo un mal presentimiento de esto como lo era Twilight Sparkle que nunca regresó a su hogar. Doble problema estresante. La pobre decana cedió el puesto a Abacus Cinch que abandonó no por lo cuestionable ante la competencia con la mencionada escuela rival sino por un escándalo sexual propiciado por Discord, aún prófugo de la justicia, hace unos años.

Al tanto, pesquisas posteriores corroboraban que Indigo fue esclavizada, torturada y enterrada viva en pleno desierto inconsciente. No sobrevivió a los azotes ni la falta de aire.

Tiempo más tarde, Lemon Zest es raptada por el taxista sin que la haya visto alguien cuando esta iba de vuelta a casa. Se ha reimplementado el "secuestro express" desde entonces nunca antes implementado. La peliverde se defiende ante las garras del psicópata; es noquedada, era amarrada en la casa de este último aprovechando la soledad y le selló la boca con cinta adhesiva para no ahuyentar a los vecinos durante toda la noche. Le quitó la falda y zapatos e hizo cosquillas.

NOMBRE: **Lemon Zest**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ninguna

En plena mañana fue desatada ultrajándola, no conforme con esto ni de hacer cosquillas a pies descalzos la ahorcó; envolvió el cuerpo y lo metió en el portaequipajes. Llevó el cadáver al desierto donde fue el mismo lugar que enterró a Indigo, excava al lado de ésta reservando espacio disponible para las futuras víctimas.

Por cosas de la vida, el fin de semana hubo un ritual en honor a todas las chicas que se extraviaron y otras que se fueron, pasaron meses inubicables para algunas que llamaron la atención a la comunidad citadina frente a la ineficiencia policiaca y jurídica. Ese domingo, un grupo de jovencitas fueron a declarar un careo masivo con el propósito de buscar alguna pista de él o los secuestradores; venían de las dos principales escuelas ya conocidas. Las descripciones no eran lo que esperaban, algunas calzaban con el mismo modo de operar aunque no del sujeto que se conoce.

El lunes siguiente, el secuestro express continúa: Sour Sweet, la más sarcástica del grupo de las Shadowbolts, encaminaba a la escuela sola e indefensa sin compañía justo cuando el psicópata la rapta con sus propias manos echando desodorante ambiental a los ojos de la jovencita, una nueva táctica barata en estos tiempos. La condujo a la casa de éste como de costumbre, amarrada, zamarreada y violada hasta orinar gimeando.

NOMBRE: **Sour Sweet**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ninguna

Durante todo el día Sour Sweet corrió la misma suerte que Lemon Zest el trágico desenlace que conocemos.

El martes, le comunicaron que Indigo, Lemon y ahora Sour no han retornado a sus casas ni de vuelta a clases, afronta un fenómeno que deja de ser trascendido en el establecimiento. En una sala, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare y bajo ayuda de Fleur de Lis y Suri Polomare encabezan la junta tal como la hacía Applejack en Canterlot High,una campaña de prevención de autoprotección en que la Preparatoria Cristal no se queda atrás de la cruzada. En el recreo, Sugarcoat y Sunny Flare hablan de las pérdidas de sus amigas sacando rumores de que ellas estén raptadas a otras manos o algo peor como la esclavitud aunque no existan pruebas certeras si van a denunciar lo antes posible.

-No debimos hacer esa orgía, por mi culpa perdimos a nuestras amigas. Premedita Sunny Flare.

-No te culpes, nosotras tenemos la responsabilidad. La calma Sugarcoat.

NOMBRE: **Sugarcoat**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ninguna

Las dos únicas chicas se abrazan mutuamente, siendo que esta sería la última que se ven juntas. Este pacto mantiene firme la amistad pese a la pérdida de las jóvenes estudiantes quienes no aguardan la lucha de combatir los raptos. Como si fuera poco, lamentan de la orgía que hicieron como una burrada.

A la vespertina, fin de clases, reaparece el automóvil azul híbrido a las puertas de la escuela; para evitar sospechas estaciona en un conjunto residencial bajo luces intermitentes a 600 metros de la preparatoria sólo a "pescar" rehenes féminas. Fingiendo recoger pasajeros o reparando por un desperfecto mecánico, se aproxima Sugarcoat leyendo un libro de textos.

Sin testigos, es agarrada ante las manos del violador y metida al vehículo como de costumbre dejando el libro en la acera; concretado el secuestro el sujeto tomó el texto como arma para acabar con todo y lo llevó en su casa. Establecido ahí, la chica imploró que la liberara; en instantes le tapó la boca con cinta adhesiva quitando los lentes para romperlos, arrancó las medias y el resto de la historia lo saben ustedes como las demás; aún viva, éste la golpea el lomo del libro en su cabeza sin éxito, por lo que decidió acabar con un objeto contundente guardado hasta fallecer. Luego, destapó la cinta solo con borrar evidencia.

Sugarcoat fue enterrada en el mismo lugar que sus amigas muertas, quedando solo una sobreviviente del grupo que cazar, dejando otro día de la semana que corre pese que se encuentra exhausto de tanta maldad realizada en menos de siete días.

El miércoles en la mañana, la sumisa Sunny Flare andaba de pie hacia su preparatoria a primera hora, exactos en que el taxi azul reaparece buscando a su nueva presa. La chica de cabello corto decidió abordar el automóvil a pesar de las peticiones del conductor que la ofrecía a cambio y condición de que él conoce a sus compinches estudiantinas. Ella sospecha el actuar del sujeto, pero su intuición la obligó a subir. Esa vez sí había testigos.

NOMBRE: **Sunny Flare**  
APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17 años.  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante  
DOMICILIO: Canterlot  
OBSERVACIONES: Ninguna

Estos testigos mirones sabían de que hay gato encerrado, decididos a no denunciar por miedo de ser perseguidos. Subida al transporte, la chica no volvió más sin pistas dejadas por el agresor. En síntesis, Sunny Flare acabaría con la misma suerte que sus cuatro amigas, es decir, ultrajada, asesinada y enterrada, siendo la última en morir a manos del acosador.

De ahora en adelante, éste decide no matar a futuras víctimas, solamente a abusarlas por pasión ajena. Nada lo que podía presagiar lo que está a punto de venir...

Por la noche, toma de rehén a Fleur de Lis cuando ésta salía de una gala bajo el uniforme de la escuela puesta. La llevó en su auto a la casa del sujeto vendada y amarrada, le quitó la falda y ropa interior con el fin de follar y abusar. El acoso no resultó lo que premeditaba y decidió liberar el jueves siguiente en madrugada con ropa casual de mendiga y la cabeza tapada en plena carretera. No obstante, pudo sobrevivir acudiendo a la jefatura de policía más cercana denunciando el suceso que recibió; instantáneamente fue trasladada al hospital a constatar lesiones y tomar examenes de semen.

Diagnosticado el modo de operar del acosador, es la primera vez que una chica no muere en sus manos considerado que ella era de alta clase; optaba a cualquier precio sin importar qué clase social identifica. Para infortunio, se desconoce si el psicópata de Equestria la amenazó. En defecto, Fleur de Lis recibió un susto inolvidable.

En contexto, la idea del secuestro express acabó siendo un calvario y el psicópata toma su otra determinación de volver a la antigua de atraer chicas, aún teniendo que su carrera de acosos, violaciones y muerte tiene sus días contados, ni se piensa de su retiro.

* * *

EXTRA

*Big McIntosh fue arrestado por desórdenes públicos bajos los efectos del alcohol buscando a sus hermanas Apple.

*El único testigo de la mochila de Dashie, Thomas/Nicholai se fugó de la ciudad como si tragara la tierra ante el temor a represalias por ser espía encubierto.

*El primo de Skips, Quips hizo un polémico chiste sobre las desapariciones de las chicas -con "Zingo" incluido- en su plena gira nacional, en el que fue abucheado.

*Shining Armor sospecha que su hermanita Twilight Sparkle se hubiera metido con un novio con el fin de escapar la ciudad y tener nueva vida, pero él no cree que yacía muerta. Le culparon a Flash Sentry, a Timber Spruce y hasta indirectamente Mordecai, que no tuvo relación alguna con Twilight, como posibles sospechosos del extravío.

*Discord se escapó del país de costa a costa hacia el Viejo Continente (osea Europa).

 ** _Continuará..._**

Bien, como no cumplí las expectativas, he decidido adelantar el desenlace de este fic y revelaremos la identidad del principal sospechoso, aunque esto no les va a encantar si para el siguiente capítulo sea identificado. No es ninguno de los villanos que se conoce en la franquicia MLP.

Tendrán que esperar a principios de año la revelación del sujeto que atrajo tantas desgracias.

Hasta luego y felices fiestas!


	17. La última víctima y su detención

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS (PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

 **Capítulo 17: La última víctima y su detención**

FINALES DE OCTUBRE

La confianza con los tíos le entregaron a Starlight Glimmer le dieron armas a esta adolescente, de edad idéntica, para encarar a cualquier extraño que le hiciera propuestas poco decorosas.

 _Esta adolescente no alcanzó a tomar el omnibus, y tiene una reunión con la orientadora de la escuela, tiene que responder ante sus reiteradas ausencias y el motivo por la cual no acostumbra a usar uniforme. Ella sabe que si hoy no cumple, su permanencia en la escuela será seria y definitivamente cuestionada._

 _Pero Starlight Glimmer, le ha hecho una promesa a sus pares, de cambiar; por eso, ahora hará todo lo posible, para no llegar atrasada._

 _Lo que ella ignora, es que esta vez, fue elegida como la próxima víctima._

Luego se hacía suponer que el conductor del taxi pirata, ya la venía siguiendo hace algunos días y que esperaba la ocasión propicia para enfrentarla. Por eso notó problemas en llevarla por un dólar.

NOMBRE: **Starlight Glimmer  
** APODO: Ninguna  
EDAD: Entre 13 y 17  
OCUPACIÓN: Estudiante de intercambio  
DOMICILIO: Equestria  
OBSERVACIONES: La nueva Mane Eight, no confundir con otra Starlight de EQG.

-Oiga, oiga ¿para adónde me estás llevando? Yo voy al Canterlot High. Dice Starlight.

-Sí, es que voy a aprovechar de pasar a buscar una sobrina que vive aquí cerca. Dijo el misterioso taxista.

-Sí, pero usted no me dijo eso cuando lo tomé. Además yo voy atrasada. Comentó la chica.

-Por eso te cobré el dólar, no más. Además, no me demoro nada. Asegura el chofer.

-Pero si la escuela está cerca, ¿por qué no me va a dejar y después el otro? Decía la adolescente de ojos azules-morados profundos.

El coche avanzaba a lo lejos...

-Oiga, estamos saliendo de Equestria ¿adónde me lleva? Dice la joven presintiendo que están fuera del área.

Y en lugar de dejar a la escuela, el taxista forzó a frenar a medio camino quedando en aprietos. Sin duda, él tenía oculto un cuchillo debajo de su asiento esperando algo peor.

-¿Adónde me estas llevando? Contestó Starlight Glimmer alertada.

-Quédate callada, si no lo querís pasar mal. Advirtió el sujeto revelando su identidad como -digamos- Skips Quippenger.

-Pero ¿qué quiere hacerme? Dudó la jovencita.

-Cállate que te dije. Dijo él de manera amenazante con el cuchillo en su mano.

Éste la amenaza con aquel objeto cortopunzante obligándola a subir adelante de asiento haciendo callar firmemente y el auto avanzó sin complicaciones.

De este modo, Skips encontró que esta joven, a pesar de su nerviosismo, actuaba con particular racionalidad frente a sus caprichos. Así fue como se malentonó para alejarla a unos nueve kilómetros al sudoriente del bosque Everfree.

-Sácate el pantalón y el calzón. Dijo el yeti ordenando a desnudarla. Como no había caso, insistió duramente.

-Sácatelo mierda, sácatelo puta. Gritó enfadado el yeti.

Bajo las órdenes del psicópata, Starlight Glimmer se quitó el pantalón y su ropa interior; el hombre abominable tomó las ropas de la desafortunada chica arrojando estas de la ventana del móvil en pleno desierto. De ahí en adelante se baja para poder subir al otro lado del automóvil, se ajustaba en dicho espacio corriendo el asiento atrás para acomodarse, se baja sus pantalones y comenzó a follarla durante una hora.

La joven sentía entre lágrimas la impotencia de cómo este tipo la abusaba forzosamente.

Luego de violarla, y sin tener ningún grado de compasión por esta niña ultrajada, la ordenó a vestirse, y la llevó a un destino para él, previamente establecido. A estas alturas, Starlight Glimmer sintió que todas las providencias que tomó, y la actitud que tuvo para que no la atacaran ni le dieran muerte, habían sido en vano. Ya que ahora no le cabía la menor duda que este hombre tenía otro destino para ella, que no era precisamente dejarla con vida.

Todas sus dudas se disiparon, cuando Starlight Glimmer vio que Skips, la guiaba hasta un evidente pozo profundo abandonado.

Sus minutos estaban contados, y sólo un milagro podía evitar el fatal desenlace.

Skips empujó a ella rodando hasta que se detiene a centímetros del pique y fortuitamente él menciona sus últimas palabras:

-Para que sepais, yo soy el psicópata de Equestria. Yo maté a todas las que han desaparecido. ¡Y vos no vas a salir con vida, me oiste! Gritó a los cuatro vientos el yeti su dura confesión.

Skips le bastó dar por muerta a esta estudiante, y no quiso lanzarla al interior del hoyo de 200 metros de profundidad, la certeza que allí nadie podría encontrarla.

Fueron después y en estado de semiconciencia, Starlight Glimmer casi por un acto de reflejo y de natural instinto de sobrevivencia, se levantó sin saber siquiera dónde dirigir sus pasos. Gravemente herida y soportando estoicamente el calor y el desierto, inició un rumbo desconocido.

A poco andar y sin que el paisaje ofreciera un destino más claro, comenzó a resignarse a desfallecer en la más absoluta soledad. Esta joven desvalida y superada por aquel medio hostil y devorador, solo quería gritar al viento lo que aquel victimario le había confesado.

Pero una extraña y casi misteriosa fuerza permitió que esta joven, a pesar de su gravedad, se mantuviera en vida y con físico para continuar. Fue en este instante donde siguió por largos minutos, una huella en el camino, que la condujo finalmente a la carretera.

Lo que no podía suponer esta adolescente, es que Skips Quippenger volvió al pique para borrar el vestigio de su supuesto crimen. Y al no encontrarla, la buscó para ultimarla definitivamente. Pero un vendedor de huevos de la zona, paró para socorrerla, sin saber que así le salvaba la vida.

El tipo describió que a aquella chica venía lastimosamente malherida, sucia y ultrajada a manos del psicópata que intentó matarla, de ahí el coche azul lo antecedía en plena carretera desértica. El automóvil pasó de lado ignorando detener en el camino antecedido de otros vehículos delante.

Minutos después, Starlight Glimmer llegaba muy grave al consultorio de Equestria. De inmediato el policía de turno dio eco a su testimonio casi agónico, que hizo en violación al victimario, quien recalcó se había autocatalogado como el autor de los crímenes de las demás jóvenes. Desde luego hubo todo un operativo para estabilizar la salud de esta joven, como así también, la fuerza de orden alertó a su unidad para ganar tiempo; la policía aprovechaba la ocasión para inquerir datos.

Si bien respetaba su estado de gravedad y shock, con que llegó la estudiante, cualquier indicio por mínimo fuera en ese momento cobraba valor por lo oportuno.

Esta sería la primera pista concreta para capturar al "psicópata de Equestria".

Skips entendió que nada pudo hacer ante aquel fortuito encuentro entre el vendedor y esa estudiante; y por supuesto entendió que por primera vez dejaba huellas que delataban su accionar. Aún así, con la absoluta frialdad, este hombre volvió a su casa. Y decidió cambiar de imagen para enfrentar sin problemas a que no sabe inculparlo. Por cierto tenía certeza que afeitándose, nadie ni mucho menos, aquella joven podía reconocerlo; también se cortó las patillas y se tiñó el pelo. Lo que no sospechaba Skips, era que Starlight Glimmer si bien, quedó traumada con la violación, tuvo a bien recordar los consejos de sus pares, que le insistían en que se fijaran en todos los detalles, y algún día se convertía en víctima de un acto vejatorio en su contra.

El primer jueves de noviembre, la policía ya tenía los antecedentes claros del violador de Starlight Glimmer. La coincidencia evidente con algunas señales que murmuraron casi como unas voces en Equestria, le dieron fuerza a ellos para ahora sí actuar comprendida.

Se trataba del conductor de un Honda Insight azul, que ejercía como taxi pirata. Él era alto, corpulento, albino, con algunas canas y patillas grandes.

Otro elemento que Starlight Glimmer divisó claramente, fue el adorno de unos atrapasueños, que colgaban en el espejo retrovisor; se cercaron rápidamente todas las salidas estatales y de Equestria. Hubo un operativo incesante, a todo vehículo de colores claros y oscuros, que se desplazaran en este sector.

El sargento de la policía no olvidó el detalle de los atrapasueños y ni el olor a pintura que traía el conductor, para transformarlo rápidamente en evidencias claras que ameritaban su detención.

Lo que hizo dudar un poco la policía fue la conducta de Skips, quien en ningún momento dio muestras de nerviosismo, actuando con toda calma y dando incluso pista de ser inocente a todas luces. No obstante a ello el sargento, de inmediato llamó a sus superiores, para informar sobre el actuar sospechoso. Así recordó la detención.

El oficial de policía detalló minuciosamente las descripciones del vehículo, el adorno del atrapasueño y los perfiles acatados del individuo.

El arresto de Skips Quippenger generó provocativas reacciones de parte de la comunidad. Tanto así que algunos amenazaron con incendiar su vivienda; la municipalidad tuvo que desarmarla, para que no provocara daños a los vecinos y le prendían fuego.

Por primera vez, Starlight Glimmer accedió a contar su testimonio que condujo a la captura del violador.

Según ella, que no cuenta ni dos veces, tuvo las agallas de parar las fechorías del acosador y sacrificarse como cebo o anzuelo de manera correcta. También dice que al enterarse las muertes de sus amigas o conocidas en la escuela ha sido la única sobreviviente de los crímines cometidos por este tipo, y ni se siente arrepentida de todo esto.

Aquella tarde del jueves, aun su inmediata detención, fue trasladado a la Subcomisaría de Equestria.

No hubo muchos preámbulos, ni tiempo que perder; de modo que los interrogatorios no se hicieron esperar. Pero Skips, negó una y otra vez su participación en los hechos; su testimonio fue tan insistente y categórico que llegó a confundir a la policía. Sólo después de largas reuniones y análisis, se cobró realizar una jornada de calabozo con él, que consiste en dejarlo solo en este lugar vigilado por cierto para que no atente contra él si mismo e impedir que duerma lo suficiente.

La policía corría contra el tiempo, ya que en menos de cinco días debía obtener a lo menos el reconocimiento a la violación de Starlight Glimmer.

El método comenzó a dar resultados, al amanecer del viernes, vale decir al día siguiente, agobiado por el cansancio y el sueño, confesó la violación a Starlight Glimmer, de quien aclaró supuso que estaba muerta. Bajo la misma presión psicológica dos días más tarde, Skips, ya sin salida comienza a colapsar, y declara que ha matado a tres muchachas de Equestria, y que las lanzó a un pique abandonado en el bosque Everfree. Fue así como el lunes, Skips, implorando que lo dejen dormir, promete a cambio confesar el destino de otras cuatro víctimas más. Dos días más tarde, luego de dormir una jornada completa, cumple su palabra.

En las noticias de la televisión, un periodista relata el reporte:

 _"Fue el propio detenido, Walks Skips Quippenger, de más de cuatrocientos años, quien condujo a la policía a este lugar donde se había ocultado sus víctimas. Los trabajos, que comenzaron a las cinco de la madrugada en el sector sur de Everfree, arrojaron como primer resultado el hallazgo de cuatro cadáveres enterrados. Después, a las cuatro de la tarde, la policía halló en un pique de cien metros de profundidad en el antiguo "Pozo sin fondo", también cercana al bosque Everfree, los cuerpos de otras tres personas igualmente de sexo femenino."_

Un político destacado critica ante la prensa la falta de conocimiento del poder penal:

 _"Hubo una ligereza y una neglicencia inexcusable. Indudablemente que el sistema policial y el sistema judicial falló, y ahí hay responsabilidades."_

El momento que los familiares conocieron la identificación de los cadáveres fue dramático.

DESDE EL SERVICIO MÉDICO LEGAL

-¡MI HIJA, NO! ¡NO! ¡AY, SUÉLTAME! Eran los gritos de la madre de Pinkie Pie alborotada tras verificar que su hija está entre las víctimas en las afueras del servicio forense.

Todos los familiares, amigos y conocidos reaccionaron choqueados y dolidos luego del reconocimiento de cuerpos de más de quince a veinte chicas muertas. Bajo custodia policial, la Cruz Roja local se encargó de ayudar a aquellas personas en estado de pánico.

* * *

Otro reportaje noticioso recita sobre la operación rescate de víctimas inubicables. Estas son algunas que fueron encontradas según la cobertura por TV.

 _"Ya van diez minutos para las cinco de la mañana y en la estepa se sintió un frío intenso. Llegaba hasta Ciudad Equestria el contingente policial más grande de su existencia -y de la historia-: doscientos ochentas policías y más de veinte detectives, a cargo de la operación._

 _Skips Quippenger llegó poco después del amanecer, en medio de una caravana con policías, gendarmes y funcionarios de tribunal; tiene que enfrentar primero el lugar donde en abril dejó sin vida a Rarity. Comenzaría así a recordar los crímenes que él mismo confesó."_

 _"Un poco más allá, continuó su relato en el punto donde dejó cubierto de basura y piedras del cuerpo de Applejack. No más de quince minutos en cada lugar, el llamado psicópata describió rápidamente a la ministra -en visita- y a los policías su modo de operar, incluso la forma de tomar y lanzar las piedras para asesinar a las niñas. La distancia no permitía ver el rostro de Skips Quippenger, sólo fue posible captar sus expresiones a través del potente zoom de las cámaras. El rostro que se mostró impávido y sereno desde que comenzó la diligencia._

 _Pero el terreno del desierto no permitió a los padres llegar al "pozo sin fondo"; aquí los gendarmes ataron a Skips Quippenger a una soga para evitar que se lance a la excavación de ciento sesenta metros de profundidad donde arrojó a Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash. Con las fotos de las niñas en la mano, la ministra le pidió que explicara qué pasó con cada una."_

 _"Después del pozo sin fondo, la caravana dejó Everfree para dirigirse al décimonoveno y último punto de reconstitución, la playa artificial, a 6,5 kilómetros de Canterlot, donde en febrero donde se encontró el cuerpo de Trixie Lulamoon._

 _Skips Quippenger confesó que en este lugar cometió su primer crimen, casi nueve meses más tarde, tuvo que regresar en manos de la justicia para recordar los detalles de este brutal asesinato. Así termina esta larga diligencia que será fundamental a la hora en que la ministra decida la condena."_

Efectivamente, la muerte de Trixie se consigna inequívocamente como el inicio de estos crímenes en serie. La ex conviviente de Skips, reconoció el medallón con el sello de la NFL como el regalo que ella hizo para su cumpleaños.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

El final está cerca, tan cerca, solamente queda cómo es la prisión de primera y probablemente la captura del único cómplice intelectual e indirecto con los crímenes.

Hasta la vista.


	18. El hoy

**EL SHOW DE LOS ASESINATOS (PSICÓPATA DE EQUESTRIA)**

 **Capítulo 18: El hoy**

Exactamente hace dos días, conseguimos autorización para visitar la cárcel estatal, donde se encuentra recluido el presunto culpable de todo estos crímenes, Skips Quippenger, en la actualidad, de más de 400 años de edad gracias a su eterna juventud.

El recinto penal está ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, exactamente a doce kilómetros. Fue inaugurado en 1999, y está consignado por los pocos que lo conocen como el más seguro del país.

De acuerdo a lo pactado, deberíamos estar a las dos de la tarde en el lugar, después de diez minutos de viaje por la carretera desértica, que nos conduce al sector denominado Apple Quant, pudimos apreciar a lo lejos el recinto carcelario, que intencionadamente o no, simimetiza con el entorno.

Sin duda, en los últimos años de ejercicio, los realizadores de este programa, nunca habíamos tenido que sortear un aparato de seguridad tan riguroso. Veintisiete víctimas, veinticinco de ellas con resultado de muerte, amerita probablemente un cuidado especial; pero aun así, no deja de extrañar las barreras que nos pusieron o ser los primeros en conocer su entorno, desde que él está recluido aquí.

Pero antes de llegar a nuestro objetivo, es prudente que nos detengamos un poco este recinto penitenciario consignado como cárcel modelo. Está enclavada en pleno desierto, precisamente para hacer más difícil la posibilidad de salir airoso en una fuga. De hecho, nadie nadie ha podido escapar de aquí. Fue pensada para 1100 internos, los que viven en una celda individual con baño privado. El 80% de los reclusos están aquí por tráfico de drogas y armas, y del total de la población penal, el 40% son mujeres. Es fácil pensar que una cárcel en pleno desierto es sinónimo de aridez, de extrema exigencia y de hasta escarmiento excesivo hacia los reos, pero esta imagen dista demasiado de la realidad.

Si bien, las posibilidades de escapar son reducidas, impera aquí el espíritu de la Dirección de Gendarmería, y en particular un comandante, actual alcaide, quienes se han preocupado de crear un entorno apacible, y las condiciones que permitan los internos, una posibilidad cierta de rehabilitación. O a lo menos, sobrellevar una condena digna mientras estén recluidos aquí. Una serie de talleres de muebles, figuras de yeso, artesanía en cueros, calzado y esta fábrica de confecciones permiten que el 20% de los internos participen del Centro de Estudio y Trabajo. Esto significa que reciben capacitación y un sueldo por el cual pueden desde aquí, ayudar económicamente a sus familias.

Durante nuestra sorpresiva visita, pudimos captar este encuentro deportivo entre la selección de fútbol de la cárcel, nada menos que contra un equipo profesional. Según supimos, de boca de ellos mismos, estos eventos son recurrentes.

Pero lo que más sorprende al visitante, es el hecho que los reos se le den sano de darle vida, color y naturaleza en este inhóspito lugar se propusieron lo increible: hacer y crecer pastos y árboles frutales. Estos jardines con enredaderas de maracuyá y plantaciones de guayabas y bananas, le dan al entorno un carisma humano.

Claro está que estas imágenes de pronto más se parecen a un resort, que a un recinto penitenciario. Pero lo cierto que la población penal es protagonista en cada uno de estos logros. Es casi imposible que el verdor puede emerger espontáneamente en estas tierras estériles. Sin embargo, esta cancha de fútbol empastadas en medio del desierto, son un claro testimonio e insólito resultado.

Aquí, los hijos de los internos jueguen al fútbol durante las visitas, y le dan espacio así a sus padres; el hecho que habita un reo por celda permite que ejerza el venusterio, es decir tiene la posibilidad de relacionarse sexualmente con su pareja otorgando la total y digna intimidad.

Ahora bien, muy pocos saben con exactitud dónde se encuentra recluido Skips. Cuando se refieren a él lo hacen con el íntimo deseo de tenerlo cerca, para darle el castigo que reciben los violadores. Es decir, aplicarle la misma medicina. Incluso algunos estarían dispuesto a quitarle la vida.

Esta es la Unidad Especial de Alta Seguridad donde está confinado Skips, bajo las reglas de cuidado más exigente que en años haya tenido un reo en Estados Unidos. La orden y la limpieza imperan en este lugar. Si ustedes se fijan, todas estas celdas tienen puertas de acero; las del fondo, son las que pertenecen a Skips.

Este es su dormitorio, y como vemos sobre su cama existe un vidrio polarizado; detrás de él, es vigilado constantemente por un gendarme. Su cama, al igual que las cárceles modelo europeas, es un bloque de cemento que impide que escondan cosas debajo de ella. Su velador es una silla de plástico, y la radio es a pila, ya que cualquier cable podía ser usado para quitarse la vida.

Y este es su comedor, como ven, mesa, silla, platos, tazas y hasta el servicio con que come, son de plástico; el televisor empotrado a la pared, cuyo cable da a la celda contigua, desde donde también es vigilado sin que lo advierta, esconde un enchufe, ya que así se evita su contacto con la electricidad.

Skips está vigilado las 24 horas del día, mediante seis cámaras de televisión, las que no sólo entregan imágenes, de circuito cerrado a este recinto penal, sino que también llega de forma instantánea a una oficina especial ubicada en la Dirección de Gendarmería de otro estado federal.

No existe posibilidad alguna que Skips de en un movimiento en falso, sin que efectivos de Gendarmería lo sepan. Ya que no están dispuesto a que ocurran lo mismo, que le sucedió a Lord Tirek, quien decidió colgarse con el cable eléctrico de su máquina de escribir.

Durante la noche, Skips duerme con una luz tenue y la mirada atenta en los gendarmes detrás del vidrio polarizado. Sobre su mesa encontramos este libro de Miguel de Unamuno ("Nada menos que todo un hombre"), que sin duda dejó como testimonio para que nosotros leyéramos las cartas que su sobrino le envió para el día de cumpleaños. Somos el único medio que ha accedido este lugar y da cuenta del celo que existe en su custodia, tanto así que conjuntamente con nosotros, dos gendarmes del escuadrón de seguridad, viajaron desde Washington.

Desde luego varias cartas de puño y letra del propio Skips, avala su intención de ser entrevistado por nosotros en forma exclusiva, pero ese paso trascedental no ha sido permitido; lo que es más, la Dirección de esta cárcel recibió órdenes precisas de la capital, para que fuera trasladado a otro sector, mientras nosotros tuviéramos de vista en este lugar. Fue escondido en una de estas celdas, y sólo le será permitido decir su verdad cuando la jueza federal dicte sentencia.

"Las divergencias, errores, omisiones e injusticias que tuvieron los crímenes de Equestria originaron una serie de cambios en las autoridades policiales que llevaron el caso."

Esta nota solo hubo ex funcionarios llamados a retiro, transferidos o dados de baja.

"La ministra da a conocer la sentencia definitiva de Skips Quippenger. Trascendidos dicen que podrá ser condenados hasta a 100 años de prisión".

ACTUALIZADO: Skips fue condenado a la pena capital. No se le puede otorgar beneficios.

Estas mujeres, la mayoría adolescentes, que sucumbieron en la trama enfermiza del cerebro de un hombre que no tuvo compasión, no sólo se mantendrán vivas en la mente de sus seres queridos, sino el inconsciente colectivo de todo un país, al que le fue restregado la gula, el cinismo, inconsciencia social, la inoperancia, la mentira y el clasismo, que nos duela hasta más no poder, por qué esa será la forma que todos y cada uno de nosotros entienda que la ley y la justicia, los pobres, los ricos, el racismo y la xenofobia del país valen lo mismo.

* * *

¿FIN?

*En síntesis, se acaba -por ahora- la historia más temperamental y la más larga que he escrito. Espero que haya tenido algún interés en haber leído al menos un capítulo, dado que mis expectativas no fueron superadas en cuanto a cantidad y el largo tiempo entre pausas. Se los agradezco.

*Lo de Skips/Walks era sólo una satírica referencia. Éste era inocente en todo; el verdadero cómplice siguió prófugo.

*N de la R: Los primeros diez capítulos y los tres últimos (incluido éste) fueron basados y adaptados en un programa de televisión de corte policíaca y suspenso. Los restantes episodios fue de mi propia imaginación, inspirados el mencionado show.

Gokigenyou!


End file.
